Une belle amitié
by Andromede
Summary: (style TRES gamin, attention )Mes parents ne sont jamais là, ma soeur me déteste; la belle vie quoi ! Heureusement j'ai mes amis, des amis formidables sur qui je peux toujours compter.[Fic terminée]
1. Default Chapter

Bon, alors j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur la sixième année des maraudeurs. Pourquoi la sixième, ben je sais pas, peut-être pour pouvoir raconter à ma façon la « blague » de Sirius à ce cher Servilo…….

Elle ne tient pas compte du tome cinq. ( Pour savoir pourquoi il faut venir lire ! )

Encore un truc, même si dans cette fic, c'est Lily la narratrice principale, de temps en temps ce sera un autre personnage qui racontera.

Vous connaissez le système. J'aime bien les rewiews, mêmes pour me dire que c'est nul à chier. Alors s'il vous plait, rien qu'une toute petite…( yeux de chien battu.)

****

Chapitre 1 : Vacances avec une harpie

-Liiiiiiiiiiilyyyyyyyyyyyy !

Ah, ça c'est Pétunia. Elle ne peut plus se passer de moi depuis que je suis revenue pour les vacances avec mon nouveau compagnon : Ariès, mon joli chat noir aux yeux violets. 

( _nda : Pour les fans d'astronomie et de mangas comme moi ainsi que tout les natifs du signe du Bélier, également comme moi, Ariès, c'est le nom latin de la constellation du Bélier_ )

Pétunia à une sainte horreur des animaux, surtout quand ils sont magiques !

-Qu'y a t'il, Pétunia chérie ? Je demande avec une fausse voix maniérée en me penchant par dessus la rambarde du palier.

-Espèce de monstre ! Ton sale chat est en train d'installer ses puces sur mon édredon de plumes !

-Oh là là, quel malheur ! Si il te gène tant que ça, enlève le ! Sainte Nitouche !

-Je t'interdit de m'insulter ! Et il est hors de question que je touche moi même cette immonde bête génétiquement modifiée !

Génétiquement modifiée ! Si Pétunia n'était pas dépourvu du moindre sens de l'humour, j'aurai pu croire qu'elle disait ça pour faire rire.

-Que lui as tu fait à ce chat pour qu'il est les yeux de cette couleur ? Vous faîtes des expériences sur les animaux dans ton asile de fous !

Je me demande comment je fais pour rester calme et ne pas me mettre à rire. Pétunia est ridicule. Je décide d'en rajouter une louche.

-Mais, Pétunia chérie, mon chat n'est pas le résultats d'une expérience de savant fou, comme on peut en lire dans les stupides Bandes Dessinées moldues. Il est magique. Oui, Ma-gi-que !

C'est l'explosion. Pétunia sort de sa chambre en courant et hurlant pour la 2000e fois ce mois ci que je suis un monstre et que je pollue son environnement vital. En riant toujours, j'entre dans la chambre de ma sœur adorée pour faire sortir Ariès. On ne sais jamais, des fois qu'elle se serait souvenue de la fourche que papa a dans le garage.

C'est la deuxième fois depuis ce matin que j'arrive a faire sortir Pétunia de ses gonds. Je m'améliore.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans et j'ai 16 ans . Mes parents ne sont jamais à la maison et ma sœur de 1 an mon aînée me déteste. Pour couronner le tout, je suis une sorcière.

La belle vie quoi.

Entre ma sœur et moi, ça a toujours été … mmh disons difficile. Mais depuis que je sais que je suis une sorcière, c'est carrément la guerre.

Au début, j'étais très triste de cette situation. Mon unique sœur me reniait. Mais en troisième année, une rencontre avait changé ma vie et ma façon de voir les choses.

J'avais fait la connaissance de Cassiopée Black.

( _nda : je voulais faire comme pour Sirius et la baptiser d'un nom d'étoile, mais j'en ai déjà pris plein pour mon roman que je suis en train d'écrire, et puis Cassiopée, dans la mythologie grecque, c'est la mère d'Andromède (Cassiopée étant une constellation). Eh oui, je suis également fan de mythologie !)_

Cassiopée est une fille formidable. Enjouée, drôle avec une très nette tendance a vouloir démembrer quicomque touchait à ses amis, ce qu'elle a de plus cher au monde.

Elle et son frère jumeau Sirius font partie d'une famille de « sang-pur ». Et ses parents sont disons…Traditionalistes. Remarque, même en les qualifiant d'Extrémistes, je serai encore en dessous de la vérité.

La famille Black fait partie de ces gens croyant que seuls les « sang-pur » sont de vrais sorciers. 

( _nda : bon d'accord, un tout petit peu du tome cinq.)_

Cassiopée et Sirius n'étant pas du tout de leur avis, ils passent pour les tares de la famille. Alors qu'ils sont, avec Remus Lupin et James Potter les personnes les plus formidables que je connaisse.

James Potter, Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Le groupe d'amis le plus indissociable et le plus uni du monde entier ( A part moi et Cassiopée ). Suivi sans arrêt par leur inséparable Peter Pettigrow, un petit gars joufflu et maladroit qu'ils avaient pris sous leur coupe.

C' est Cassy qui me les avaient présentés. On s'étaient tout de suite entendus. Ils sont mes amis. Des amis formidables sur qui je peut toujours compter.

FLASH-BACK ; 2 ans et demi plus tôt :

-Ben, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Je levais les yeux vers celle qui m'avais parlé. Je venais de recevoir une lettre de Pétunia, qui me faisait savoir pour la énième fois combien j'étais horrible et insignifiante. « Un véritable déchet de l'univers ».

-Je m'appelle Cassiopée, et toi ?

-Lily.

-C'est joli. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ?

-Pourquoi, tu t'intéresses à tous ceux qui pleurent dans les couloirs ?

Elle avait alors éclaté de rire et s'était redressée.

-Moi, Cassiopée Black, considéré comme le rejeton le plus infâme de l'univers par mes parents, je m'auto-proclame défenseur de la justice, protectrice des opprimés. Tu peux compter sur mon soutien, Lily-Jolie !

J'avais dû faire une drôle de tête à ce moment là car son fou rire avait redoublé.

-Alors, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu pleures ? Même si on ne se connais que depuis dix minutes… D'ailleurs j'y pense, tu serais pas dans le même dortoir que moi, toi ?

J'avais tilté, on était dans le même dortoir depuis presque trois ans et on se parlait pour la première fois !

-Tu es bien à Gryffondor n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Génial. Ca m'aurait un peu embêtée que tu ne sois pas dans la même maison que moi. 

Allez, montre moi ce papier qui te fais pleurer.

Après quelques minutes de lecture silencieuse, elle avait froncé les sourcils et m'avait regardé fixement.

-Problèmes familiaux hein ? Tu devrais arrêter de prendre ta sœur au sérieux. Moi je trouve qu'elle est pathétique ! Méchante, certes, mais pathétique tout de même.

-Elle me déteste car je suis une sorcière !

-Bah, Je crois que tu as besoin de quelques cours de rattrapage en matière de défense contre les imbéciles.

Et, sans que je puisse rien dire, elle m'avait attrapé le bras et entraîné à la salle commune. Elle n'était occupée que par quatre garçons en train de discuter avec animation.

Cassiopée avait tapoté l'épaule de l'un d'entre eux. Lorsqu'il se retourna, j'esquissais un sourire, il avait dû perdre sa brosse à cheveux.

-Les gars, je peux vous demander un service ?

-Tout ce que tu veux, avaient dit en même temps trois d'entre eux. L'un d'eux ressemblait trait pour trait à Cassiopée. Son jumeau sûrement. 

-Ben, je vous présente Lily Evans. Elle est dans notre classe.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK 

Oui, heureusement que je les ai. Grâce à eux, j'ai appris à ne plus prendre Pétunia au sérieux.

Et d'après les dires de maître Sirius, LA référence en matière d'humour, je suis très douée.

TIK TIK

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

-Eh ! Sacha !

Sasha est le hibou de James. Il est adorable, à l'image de son maître. 

Oui, car si je considère Sirius et Remus comme mes grands frères, James, c'est différent. Je suis amoureuse. J'ignore depuis combien de temps, mais je sais que James est mon premier véritable amour. Quand il me parle, J'ai l'impression d'avoir une colonie de papillons dans l'estomac.

Je n'ai jamais osé lui dire, puisqu'il a l'air de me considérer comme sa meilleure amie. Mais je garde toujours espoir, et le silence. Même Cassiopée ignore mes sentiments à l'égard du capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor.

Je détache la lettre.

« Salut Lily !

Moi et Sirius, on a émigré chez James. On en pouvait plus de ces semblants de parents ! Alors on a pris nos valises et on s'est sauvés. Mr.et Mrs Potter on été très gentils. Ils nous ont accueillis à bras ouverts.

Peter et Remus sont là aussi. S'iiiiilll te plaîîîît ; viens nous rejoindre ! On s'ennuie sans toi ! Et puis je vais bientôt piquer une crise de nerfs, coincée toute seule avec ces quatre imbéciles !

En parlant d'imbéciles, ils sont tous là, penchés par dessus mon épaule, à lire ce que j'écris en souriant bêtement.

Bon, bon ça va ! Je vous passe le relais ! Les garçons ! Tachez de ne pas trop la traumatiser, qu'elle n'est pas peur de venir nous rejoindre au manoir Potter !

A bientôt j'espère, Cassiopée.

( L'écriture devient plus nette. Je reconnais la patte de Remus.)

Bonjour Lily, comment vas-tu ? BON SANG, SIRIUS ! Arrête de me couiner dans l'oreille !

Ici, tout vas bien. Dépêche toi de nous rejoindre, tout le monde a hâte de te voir !

( Ici, les mots sont écrits si petits, que mes grands yeux verts parviennent à peine à déchiffrer. )

Surtout James.

( Mon cœur fait un bon. Qu'est-ce Remus veut dire ? )

Je passe le relais à Sirius, qui commence à me faire suer à force de gémir que c'est son tour !

A plus, Remus.

BONJOUR LILY ? CA VA ? VIENS VITE CHEZ JAMES, GÎTE ET COUVERT GRATUITS A VOLONTE ! Aïe ! D'accord James, d'accord, j'arrête de déconner !

Viens vite nous rejoindre, sinon Cassy va devenir dingue ! Et James aussi !

J'espère que je ne t'ai pas traumatisée ! Viens vite ! 

Sirius Black, l'Apollon de Poudlard. AÏE ! Cassy tu m'as fait mal ! 

( J'éclatait de rire, Sirius ne changerait jamais……)

Grmmf…Salut Lily ! Désolé mais depuis que Sirius a goûté à la cuisine de ma mère, il a pété les plombs. Remarque, il était déjà dingue.

N'empêche qu'ils ont raison sur un point : Tu nous manques trop ! Demande a ta mère si tu peut venir passer cette dernière semaine de vacances à la maison !

Plein de bisous ( Dites les gars , vous ne pourriez pas arrêter de vous fiche de moi, je suis pas encore sourd ! ), James. »

La lettre s'arrêtait là. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire à la fin ? « Surtout James », « Et James aussi »……Est ce que….. Non, Lily, arrête de fantasmer. James t'a toujours vue comme une amie, pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ?

N'empêche, « Pleins de Bisous…. ». Discrètement, je portait le mot de James à mes lèvres. 

-LILY !

Y'a pas moyen d'avoir la paix deux minutes dans cette maison ?

-Oui maman ?

-Viens, il faut qu'on parle !

Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? Curieuse, je descends les escaliers. Si je n'avais pas été si rêveuse, j'aurais vu Pétunia se glisser dans ma chambre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Lily, tu as encore laissé ton chat sans surveillance et il a fait des dégâts dans la chambre de ta sœur.

Ah d'accord. Pétunia ma fille, Il va falloir que vous compreniez qu'il y a d'autres moyens dans la vie pour se défendre que d'aller vous réfugier dans les jupes de votre mère. 

-Je ne suis pas responsable du fait qu'elle laisse sa porte de chambre grand ouverte pour que tout le monde admire ses « talents de décoratrice intérieure » !

Et je n'y peux rien non plus si Ariès apprécie son lit !

-Bon, en tout cas, tâche de surveiller ton chat à l'avenir.

-Maman, James m'a inviter à venir passer la dernière semaine de vacances chez lui. Est-ce que je peux y aller ?

-Oh, chérie, je suis désolée, mais j'ai promis à ta sœur que nous irions chez Jéremia et Christie pendant la dernière semaine. Du coup, il nous ont tous invités à finir les vacances là-bas !

Non ! Je n'allait pas rater une semaine avec mes meilleurs amis et James à cause de Pétunia !

-Maman, je suis vraiment obligée d'y aller ? Pétunia me déteste et je ne ferais que lui gâcher ses vacances !

Ne dit pas de bêtises, ta sœur t'adore, même si elle ne le montre pas toujours, de toutes manières, tu viens un point c'est tout. C'est impoli de refuser une invitation de gens qu'on ne voie presque jamais !

Furieuse, je tourne les talons et file directement dans ma chambre en prenant bien soin de claquer la porte de toutes mes forces.

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Renoncer à passer une semaine avec les personnes les plus importantes à mes yeux pour aller écouter pendant 7 jours durant les nunucheries de Maman, Pétunia et Christie. Jérémia et Christie, parrain et marraine de Pétunia et, soit dit en passant, les gens les plus gonflants et les plus bêtes de la planète entière !

J'entre dans ma chambre en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Je pourrais toujours m'enfuir bien sûr, comme Cassiopée et Sirius ; mais ma conscience de bonne élève me dit que ce n'est pas forcément le meilleur plan.

Rageuse, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit et cherche à tâtons la lettre de mes amis. Tiens, en y repensant, Peter n'a rien écrit. Il a toujours été distant avec Cassy et moi, peut-être qu'on lui fait peur ? Même si il est également notre ami.

Mais où est cette fichue lettre ? Peut-être sous le lit ? 

Même pas… c'est alors que je m'aperçois que l'un des tiroirs de ma table de nuit est ouvert. Oh ! p.t..n ! Ca sent un des mauvais tours de Pétunia à plein nez !

Non seulement elle me gâche mes vacances, mais en plus elle me vole mes affaires.

-PETUNIA !

-Quoi ?

Je pénètre dans sa chambre. Elle est là, à lire ma lettre et mon journal ! Faut surtout pas se gêner !

-Je croyais que tu ne supportait pas de toucher sans des gants en caoutchouc testés par l'armée tout ce qui venait de moi ?

-Oui mais ça c'est très intéressant !

N'y tenant plus, je brandis ma baguette et :

-Accio !

Le journal et le parchemin me sautent dans les mains. Quant à Pétunia, elle est pétrifiée de terreur. C'est la première fois que j'utilise une formule sur elle. Bien fait ! Maintenant que j'ai dépassé mon premier cycle de sorcellerie je na vais plus me gêner.

-Un point pour moi, Pet' !

Et je me sauve en ricanant, sous les hurlement de ma sœur. Oui, l'époque où je supportait sans broncher ses mesquineries et ses insultes est définitivement révolue !

La confiance en soi et l'art de garder le sourire, voilà ce que m'avaient enseigné mes amis. Et pour ça, je leur serai éternellement reconnaissante.

**************************

Fin du chapitre 1 ! Si ça vous plaît, dîtes le moi, ça me motivera à continuer !

Désolée pour les nombreuses notes de l'auteur, la prochaine fois, quand j'en aurai, je les mettrai à la fin.

Kiss, 

Andromède, fille de Cassiopée et de Céphée.


	2. Le crime du Poudlard Express

Ouah j'aurai jamais cru que ça pouvait plaire à quelqu'un ce petit délire personnel. Vous avez vous même choisi votre supplice pauvre internautes, j'ai concocté ce deuxième chapitre rien que pour vous embêter !

Réponses aux rewiews :

**Gabrielletromplamort :** La première à avoir laissé une rewiew sur cette fic ! T'inquiète pas, je suis aussi bizarre que toi ! Et même plus ! Même mes profs le disent ! ( Défait avec bien du mal les noeuds de sa camisole… )

****

Charlita : Le chat génétiquement modifié, j'ai mis ça car pétunia est très terre à terre ( je pense ! ). Et puis tu sais, je voyait toujours des histoires où Lily et James se détestait et où on pensait que Lily n'avait pas de cœur, j'ai eu envie de la faire un peu plus amicale et romantique !

****

Kowaï **:** En fait, dans la plupart des histoires sur Lily, elle était soit froide et renfermé sur elle même, où alors c'était une pauvre petite chose trop gentille et sensible vraiment pas gâtée par l'existence et complètement à la merci de Pétunia ! J'ai eu envie de la faire un peu plus drôle et souriante, et surtout, Pétunia est pour moi plus pathétique qu'autre chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi Lily se laisserait toujours faire !

Voici votre châtiment Ah Ah Ah ( rire démentiel )!

****

Chapitre 2 : le crime du Poudlard Express ( si on peut appeler ça un crime ! )

Rahhh ! De l'air ! Enfin ! Trois heures en voiture coincée avec Pétunia en train de se lamenter parce que Untel Machin truc à repoussé ses avances c'est l'enfer sur terre !

Surtout qu'aujourd' hui c'est la rentrée ! Enfin, je vais revoir Cassy et les autres ! Je leur avait écrit une lettre pour leur dire que j'était vraiment désolée de ne pas pouvoir aller chez James, et vous savez ce qu'ils m'ont renvoyé ?

Une brochure de l'hôpital SteMangouste avec le mot suivant :

« Donne le à tes parents, comme ça ils sauront à qui s'adresser si jamais tu devient folle ! Essaie de tenir jusqu'à la rentrée ! Tu nous manques terriblement ! A bientôt !

Cassiopée, James, Sirius, Remus et Peter »

J'avais presque manquer de m'étouffer à force de rire ! Décidément, ils ne changeraient jamais ! Pas moyen de s'ennuyer ou de déprimer avec eux !

-Lily, dépêche toi ! Ton train part dans un quart d'heure !

-Aaaah ! Oui maman !

A peine débarquée sur le quai neuf trois quarts…..

-LIIIIIIIIIIIILYYYYYYYYYYYY !!

BAM !

En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouve par terre, assaillie par James, Sirius et Remus, complètement déchaînés !

- Argh, vous m'étouffez ! Cassy, au secours !

Mais c'est à peine si elle arrive à articuler à travers son fou rire :

- Dééééésoooléééeee …. Ouhouhou ! C'est tout juste si je suis arrivéééeee à les tenir pendant le voyahahahahge ! Hoquette t'elle à travers ses larmes de rire. Et arrêtez de me servir ce diminutif ridicule à chaque fois ! J'ai horreur de ça !

Lorsqu'ils consentent enfin à me laisser respirer, je me relève avec difficulté et les serre tour à tour dans mes bras, savourant avec un plaisir particulier l'étreinte de James. Elle est différente de d'habitude, plus… tendre et….plus émue.

Mon cœur bat la chamade. Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me reprocher ma lâcheté. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui dis pas que je ne l'aime pas seulement comme un ami ? Tout pourrai être différent si j'était moins lâche…

- Venez sinon on aura plus de place ! S'exclame Remus.

-Et Peter ? Demande Cassiopée. Il n'est pas là ?

-Ben non…On lui gardera une place; Venez je vous dit !

Après quelques minutes de recherches, nous trouvons enfin un compartiment vide.

-Ouf ! S'exclame Sirius en se laissant tomber sur une banquette. Alors Lily, comment c'est passé ton été avec ta charmante sœur ?

-Manger, dodo, potins. Pour ma mère et ma sœur, le séjour s'est résumé à ces trois activités.

-Et toi ? Demande James.

-Devoirs.

-Argh, quelle horreur ! S'écrie Sirius. Eh bien comme je vois que tu a passé tes vacances noyée dans le sérieux et l'immobilité des muscles faciaux….. TOUS SUR LILY !

Non pitié, pas les chatouilles ! Aaaahhhh !

Je ris tellement que je n'ai même pas la force de crier. Je suis allongée sur le ventre, par terre, immobilisée par Sirius assis sur mon dos, me chatouillant cruellement.

Cassiopée me tient les jambes pour m'empêcher de me dégager de ce coté là. James et Remus sont appuyés l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas tomber du siège à force de se tenir les côtes. 

Lorsque les jumeaux Black me lâchent enfin, je me redresse péniblement sur mon postérieur, toujours riant.

-T'as grossi Sirius, la cuisine de Mme Potter est si bonne que ça ?

-Ben…en fait c'était tellement mauvais que tous les soirs j'allais m'acheter un hamburger en cachette, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ces trucs là contiennent de calories !

Et c'est au tour de Sirius de se faire coincer par James et de subir le supplice des chatouilles, sous les rires de tous.

Deux heures plus tard, alors que l'après-midi commence tout juste, La porte du compartiment s'ouvre en grand et Peter apparaît sur le seuil

-Bonjour, je …..

- Mais enfin, où t'était passé ? S'écrie Sirius.

Peter rougit.

-Euh ben….euh, dans le compartiment des préfets.

-Pourquoi, t'es pas préfet à ce qu'on sache ?

-Ben oui, mais il fallait que….que je parle à Nôriko…..

Ah je vois. Nôriko Shinoyama est la préfete de Gryffondor. C'est une superbe Japonaise ( _nda : Eh oui, que voulez vous, on se refait pas nous autres, fans de mangas…. ) _de 16 ans et Peter à le béguin pour elle depuis 3 ans. Mais elle l'envoie balader à chaque fois. Elle préfère Sirius…

-Est-ce que par hasard en te promenant gaiement dans les couloir, tu aurais vu le chariot de friandises ? Demande Sirius, qui nous bassine depuis un moment qu'il va tomber raide si il n'ingurgite pas bientôt quelque chose.

-Non, mais je peut aller voir si tu veux.

-Te dérange pas Peter, je vais y aller, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes ! Je lâche avant de m'élancer dans le couloir. Bon alors où est ce fichu chariot ? Je ne tient quand même pas à avoir la mort par inanition de Sirius sur la conscience !

Et c'est quand je l'aperçois enfin au bout d'un couloir que je me rend compte que je n'ai pas d'argent pour payer. Je vais retourner en chercher quand une voie me lance, méprisante :

-Alors Evans, tes amis t'ont abandonnée ? 

Je me retourne, c'est cet imbécile de Rogue, suivit par ses deux fidèles toutous Rosier et Wilkes.

-Oh bonjour Servilus, alors, toujours pas retrouvé ton shampoing ? Et apparemment tu as aussi perdu ton dentifrice…..

-La ferme, sale Sang de bourbe ! 

-Ouh, j'ai peur ! Trois grands gaillards contre moi, pauvre fillette seule dans un couloir, brrr….

-Je vais te …….

-Me quoi ? Vas-y finis ta phrase, Servilo ! Ah moins que tu ne sois même pas fichu d'aligner plus de trois mots ?

Il sort sa baguette, mais pas assez rapidement cependant pour moi :

- Expelliarmus !

Bang ! Rogue se retrouve projeté contre le plafond. Ne sachant pas trop si ils doivent porter secours a leur gentil maîmaître où si il doivent me casser la figure, les deux gorilles restent là sans rien faire, j'en profite pour décamper.

-J'ai été ravie de te revoir Severus ! Je lance en riant. 

Et je disparais au détour d'un couloir.

BOUM ! Troisième fois de la journée que je me retrouve sur le sol. Mais la c'est parce que je viens de percuter quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui est s'est d'ailleurs gentiment étalé sur moi en se prenant les pieds pendant ma chute.

-Désolée, je regardais pas o

-Non, c'est moi qui ….

-James ?

-Lily ?

Ah ! C'est James qui est actuellement allongé de tout son long sur moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il sent bon….. 

Gêné, James se relève péniblement.

-Excuse moi Lily je….

Oh là là, le fier James Potter qui rougit ? Je crois bien que c'est une première ! D'ailleurs je ne dois pas valoir beaucoup mieux ……

-Pas grave… Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? T'es pas avec les autres ?

-Ben pour tout te dire, ça fait un bon moment que tu es partie et le ventre de Sirius faisait plus de bruit qu'une corne de brume, alors je suis parti à ta recherche !

On éclate de rire en même temps.

-C'est rien, j'ai trouvé la dame au chariot puis je me suis rendue compte que j'avais pas d'argent, alors je suis revenue sur mes pas. J'ai simplement croisé ce cher Severus en chemin et on a bavardé un peu, c'est tout !

-Oh, j'espère qu'il est encore entier, tu sais à quel point Sirius tient à lui…..

Comme punching-ball il est irremplaçable !

-Et comme bouffon de service aussi ! T'inquiète, ses deux nounous sont en train de le remettre sur pieds ! Espérons seulement qu'ils savent ce que ça veut dire !

-Tu sais, je crois vraiment qu'on a une mauvaise influence sur toi…….

-Tu rigoles ? C'est moi qui ai une mauvaise influence sur vous !

Et c'est repartie pour une séance de rire intensif. Lorsqu'on rentre dans notre compartiment, Cassiopée est assise sur la poitrine de Sirius, un sourire vainqueur sur le visage.

-Tu diras ce que tu veux frérot, en combat singulier, t'es nul !

-Pas juste, c'est Lunard qui m'a fait un croche pied !

-Même pas vrai d'abord ! S'exclame Remus. Tu es tombé tout seul, mauvais perdant !

D'un bond, Sirius est debout et, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, Remus est par terre, Sirius assis triomphalement sur son siège.

-Patmol, nom d'un chien !

-Ey !

Commence alors un concours de « pousse qui veut » entre Sirius et Remus. James essaie bien de séparer les combattants malgré son fou rire, mais Sirius le menace du doigt :

-Te mêle pas de ça Cornedrue ! C'est une affaire entre gens bien coiffés !

C'est l'achèvement. Remus et James se mettent à deux sur Sirius, qui crie vite grâce sous leur attaques conjuguées.

-Pitié, je me rends !

-Sirius Argol* Black, t'engages tu as te tenir coi jusqu'à la fin du voyage ? Dit Remus sur un ton de juge des enfers.

-J'y arriverai jamais ! Dix minutes, c'est mon maximum ! Et encore !

-Tu n'as pas le choix Patmol !

Mais Cassiopée interromps ce jugement pour le moins farfelu.

-Quand est-ce que vous allez vous décider à nous dire d'où viennent ces surnoms ? Lunard, Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver ? 

C'est vrai que j'y avait jamais pensé…Cornedrue, très joli surnom. D'où ça peut bien venir ?

-Ca soeurette, c'est pas à moi de décider ! Dit Sirius en lorgnant vers Remus.

-Ni à moi, déclare James. Un jour peut-être, vous saurez…

-J'espère ! Râle Cassy.

-Oui, bon ! En attendant, ça vous dérangerait de descendre de mon dos ? Demande Sirius/Patmol-on-sait-pas-pourquoi.

-De toutes façons, vous n'avez pas le choix, s'exclame soudain Peter. On arrive !

Aa ah ! Alerte rouge ! On a même pas nos robes de sorciers Cassy et moi !

-Vite Lily ! On va dans les toilettes ! On revient tout de suite les garçons !

-On vous garderas des places dans la calèche ! Crie Remus.

-A tout de suite ! Dit James.

-On arrive…..je dit.

Et, en refermant la porte du compartiment :

-……Cornedrue.

*********************

*Argol : Si Sirius est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation du chien ( Eh oui, JKR n'a rien laissé au hasard ! Mais faut connaître un minimum l'astronomie, comme moi ^_^! ), Argol est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation de Persée.

Voilà, c'est tout pour le cours d'astronomie ! En tout cas, si ce chapitre vous à plus, n'hésiter pas à rewiewer ! J'adôôôre les rewiews ! Et si vous prenez la peine de laisser votre adresse, je pourrai répondre personnellement !

VIVE LES MARAUDEURS ET LISANDRA ET TOUS LES REWIEWERS DU MONDE !

Andromède.


	3. Here we go again

Je suis vraiment méga super désolée pour tous les rewiewers que j'ai oublié dans le chapitre 2 ! LIZ, pardonne moi !

En tout cas, voici THE chapitre 3 !

Réponses aux rewiews :

****

Maya : Oh, z'adôôôre la mythologie, les mangas, Harry Potter, Alexandre Dumas, l'astronomie, le dessin, la télé, ma correspondante adorée ( qui se reconnaîtra si elle lit ça ! ), écrire, lire, et pis plein d'autres trucs encore !

****

Ange Maxina : moi aussi je l'aime, ma fic chérie ! Et puis toi aussi car j'aime tous mes rewiewers !

****

Lily78 : J'avais envie de faire une Lily marrante pour une fois ! Et je n'aime pas beaucoup Pétunia, tu as dû t'en rendre compte !

****

Lisandra : Je suis désolééééeeee ! Mais même si j'adore Raoul, je m'imagine James un peu moins ….. Hum, bon tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Un peu plus solide mentalement ! Et Lily n'est pas prête de tomber amoureuse d'un autre ! Et elle est un peu moins gnangnan que La Vallière ! ( Que veut tu, moi elle m'énerve ! Elle a zigouillé Raoul ! )

****

Mayas : Cooool ! Je commençait à croire que j'était seule au monde ! Sorry pour le mail débile, j'était pas réveillée, vive les béliers !

****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Merciiii ! Désolée, j'ai pas MSN, mais la page de bio s'affiche dans les rewiews, donc pas besoin ! Encore désolée, mais j'ai déjà Une relectrice ( la généralissime Lisandra ! ) mais je peut toujours te mailer, ça empêche pas !

****

Charlita : moi aussi j'vous ai trouvé un défaut, z'êtes trop gentils ! J'adore trop tes rewiews, elle me réchauffe le cœur !

****

CC Jonhson : Ouais, rendez vous dans ma nouvelle bio, ( bientôt on line ) pour découvrir encore plein de trucs intéressants !

****

Lady Lyana : Euh ??? A pas compris ? Tu pourrais préciser ce que tu entends par « Réticente au début mais a près j'ai adoré » ? Sinon merci pour ta rewriter ! Z'aime les rewiews !

****

Coco36 : Cimer ! Gloubi Boula ! Merciiiiiii !

****

Perfect Illusion : Ta rewriter m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Ah bon, chuis marrante des fois ? Merci pour le scoop ! 

****

Lisandra : New chapitre à corriger, deux fois plus de boulot pour toi, désoléeeee !

Encore deux millions de pardons à tous ceux que j'ai oublié, promis juré je leur réponds dans le prochain chapitre !

Bon, ben v'là la suite.

****

Chapitre 3 : Here we **go again….***

- Les emplois du temps des sixièmes années ! Lance Noriko avec son accent Japonais.

On est le matin de la rentrée, et les Gryffondors que nous sommes, donc censés être courageux, sont avachis sur la table en fixant leurs bols de chocolats d'un œil vitreux.

-Ici Noriko ! Marmonne Sirius d'une voix endormie en levant la main comme si il voulait répondre à la question d'un professeur.

-Tiens Sirius. Dit-elle en lui faisant un large sourire.

-Toujours aussi populaire…ricane James, la fourchette en l'air depuis maintenant près de 7 minutes.

Remus, la cravate de travers et les cernes plus grands que jamais, ausculte en baillant son emploi du temps.

-Génial, marmonne t'il. Pratiquement toute la journée avec les Serpentards…. A part une heure de Botanique avec les Poufsouffle. Dites, vous avez choisi quoi comme enseignements de détermination cette année ?

-Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges et Potions. Récitent James, Sirius et Cassiopée d'une même voix.

-Vous voulez tous les trois devenir Aurors ? Je demande avec surprise.

-Pourquoi pas ? Et toi, tu veux faire quoi ? demande Cassy.

-Ben… ( Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de sourire )…pareil !

Ils me fixent un moment avec une expression indéfinissable, puis retournent à leurs tartines en riant silencieusement.

-Et toi Remus ? Je fait sans m'occuper du fait qu'ils sont actuellement en train de se payer ma fiole derrière mon dos.

Et là, il me regarde pendant deux secondes et ne peux s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-Vous n'avez quand même pas tous choisi la carrière d'Auror ? Demande Peter abasourdi.

-Apparemment si . Dit Sirius en riant. Mais c'est normal que nous voulions tous faire partie de l'élite, reprend t'il sur un ton faussement prétentieux, après tout nous sommes les meilleurs élèves de l'école !

-Ouais, donc moi, je n'ai plus qu'a changer d'options, c'est ça ? Demande Peter d'un air faussement outré.

-Dit donc, il vont avoir un sacré arsenal au ministère ! Commente James en riant.

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec lui, six imbéciles d'un coup ( si on considère que Remus étant l'ami d'un groupe d'imbéciles, il en est un également et que Peter réussiras le concours…..) ils vont avoir du boulot au ministère !

Lorsqu'un peu après la cloche sonne, Sirius nous annonce :

-En tout cas, n'oublie pas Cornedrue qu'on doit à tout pris battre notre record personnel qui est de se retrouver en retenue la première heure du troisième jour de classe de l'année ! 'Faut qu'on soit à la hauteur de notre réputation de plus grands causeurs d'ennuis que l'école n'est jamais abrité ! Et Lunard, tu n'es aucunement dispensé de la corvée de te joindre à nous à cause de ton rôle de préfet ! 

-Mon cher Patmol, même si je n'ai pas un don certain comme toi pour m'attirer des ennuis, est ce que tu pense sincèrement que je vais vous laissez vous amuser sans moi ?

-C'est vrai Rem', qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? Demande James en joignant les mains et en s'appuyant sur Sirius.

-Des bêtises…même si vous êtes déjà champions dans cette catégorie ! Dit il en levant les yeux au ciel. Allez venez bande de nouilles ! On vas être en retard !

-Oui, sergent ! Lancent-ils d'une même voix en se mettant au garde à vous.

Et c'est en riant que nous attaquons fièrement cette nouvelle année scolaire. Et quoi de mieux pour cela qu'une heure de Potions avec les Serpentards ? La classe du professeur Siobhan Becker est assez agréable, même si la prof a une légère tendance manifeste à toujours mélanger nos prénoms. Par exemple, Remus devient Robin, James : Charles et Sirius : Stuart.

Entre autres. Moi, c'est Lisa et Peter devient Francis, allez savoir pourquoi ! Quant à Cassiopée, elle se retrouve souvent affublée du doux prénom de Cassandre.

-Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenue pour votre sixième année avec moi. Vous avez choisi de continuer les potions, et j'en suis très heureuse et très fière.

Et blablabla ….et patati et patata… Ca y est, nous voilà repartis pour un an de cours et de devoirs, mais aussi de rires et d'amitié. Et aussi, je l'espère de tout mon cœur, peut-être…..d'amour ?

*********************************

****

* Here we go again… : Et ça recommence …..

Voilà voilà ! Chapitre court, désolée ! En ce qui concerne la difficulté de la prof de potions avec les prénoms, je peux vous affirmer que c'est authentique ! Ma prof de Physique ( et donc de chimie, la matière se rapprochant le plus des potions ! ) à exactement le même problème ! Elle s'obstine à appeler Fabien : Sébastien et Jonathan : Gaétan ! Quant aux autres, ça change tout le temps ! 

Et je vous jure sur la tête de Joanne Kathleen Rowling que c'est vrai ! Et sur les livres Harry Potter ! Et sur FF.net ! Si ça vous suffit pas c'est que vous êtes difficiles !

Rewiew ? Allez rewiew !

A bientôt ! 

Andromède.


	4. De la cruauté des garçons

Bon, me r'voilà avec un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois ! Désoléééééééééée pour l'énoooOooorme retard…

Réponses aux rewiews :

****

Lady Lyana : Ce chapitre ci est plus long ! Et….j'aimerais bien te faire subir en punition le « supplice des chatouilles » version Sirius, mais comme je suis magnanime, tu as la vie sauve ! Sinon, j'adore tes rewiews, elles sont trop géniales !

Comme ça je suis nulle en résumé ??? Tu me diras le résumé qui selon toi accroche ?

****

CC Johnson : Ouais, pas trop mal…. Difficile ? Moi aussi ! Allez lis, et donne moi ton avis ! Il est précieux !

****

Ange maxima : Ben , la suite est pour maintenant comme tu peux le voir ! J'espère que ça te plait !

****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Ma Gaby à moi…encore désolée pour le lapin de l'autre jour… Lis ça, ça va te consoler !

****

Raphou : Ouah, merci ! Humour sympa et maintenant ambiance super… je vais finir par croire que j'ai du talent !

****

Ludivine : Toi aussi t'es super !

****

Tobby : ta rewriter m'a beaucoup touchée, c'est une des plus émouvantes que j'ai jamais reçue ! Ce chapitre devrait ( en principe ) te faire esquisser une ébauche de sourire. Tout mon soutien pendant cette période de déprime. Et donne moi l'adresse de ta fic, j'irai la lire !

Merci à **Lisandra**, relectrice géniale qui adore prendre des douches pendant nos échanges d'e-mails… ! NON PITIE LIZ, JE DECONNE !!!!!!!!!!

Après un mini-chapitre, en voici un plus looooooooonnnng !

****

Chapitre 4 : De la cruauté des garçons

Voilà deux semaines qu'on est rentrés, et les professeurs jouent déjà aux sadiques ! En plus, ce crétin de Rogue s'est mis en tête de nous suivre partout, allez savoir pourquoi ! 

Au début, il ne suivait que James, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Comme ils sont souvent en vadrouille « entre hommes », Cassy et moi étions encore relativement tranquilles.

Mais maintenant c'est pire car il nous colle aussi !

En y repensant, les garçons ont promis de trouver une solution dans l'heure, le problème, c'est que ça fait deux heures qu'ils cherchent !

Le cerveau humain a ses faiblesses après tout !

-Quelle heeeeeeeuuuuuuuuure est-il ? Demande Cassiopée en baillant. J'ai faim !

-Six heures…. Tu veux faire une bataille explosive ? Demande Remus.

Sirius se redresse soudain de son devoir de Métamorphose.

-Bataille explosive ? Vous avez dit bataille explosive ? Je peut jouer ? Ben, quoi, pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ?

Décidément, Sirius sera toujours incapable d'être sérieux… Et nous toujours incapables de garder notre sérieux devant son incapacité à être sérieux. Z'avez compris ou il faut que je répète ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

__

-Lily Evans, vous êtes coupable du crime de sorcellerie ! La sentence est…la mort ! Déclara le juge Pettigrow.

Trois bourreaux s'avançaient vers moi…il fallait que je me sauve ! Rapidement, je défis mes liens et prenais mes jambes à mon coup en direction de la forêt toute proche.

Mais une racine me fis trébucher. Trois paires de mains se tendirent vers moi, je me retournais pour les repousser, c'est alors que j'aperçu leurs visages : Cassiopée, Remus et Sirius. Mes bourreaux…qui me regardait avec cruauté et méchanceté.

Quelques coups de pieds bien placés et je pus me dégager de leur poigne. La forêt était maintenant trop épaisse pour qu'ils arrivent à me suivre.

Là, une clairière ! Prudente, je m'assit dos à un arbre pour ne pas être surprise par derrière. Je commençais tout juste à récupérer de ma course folle quand j'aperçus deux silhouettes enlacées à quelques dizaines de mètres. Je m'approchais sans bruit. L'une d'elle n'était autre que Pétunia. C'était sûrement son petit-ami qui l'embrassait ainsi. Mais je ne pouvait distinguer ses traits. Mais la lune me fut favorable. Les nuages la quittèrent, et toute la clairière fut baignée de sa clarté.

Mais j'aurais voulu rester dans l'obscurité. Je crus devenir malade de terreur et de chagrin lorsque j'aperçus celui qui tenait ainsi enlacée et embrassée ma sœur Pétunia.

James… 

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!

Trempée de sueur et de larmes, je me redresse en sursaut dans mon lit. Un cauchemar…un stupide cauchemar…… mais c'était tellement réel !

Cassiopée, Sirius, Remus, Peter…tous là, à vouloir me mettre à mort…..Et James…qui embrassait passionnément Pétunia…

-Enfin Lily…qu'est-ce que tu as ? Grogne Cassy dans le lit d'a coté.

Je m'aperçois alors que mes quatre compagnes du dortoir des filles sont toutes en train de me fixer. Elles doivent me prendre pour une parfaite imbécile…

-Un simple cauchemar…rendormez-vous.

Pour ma part, j'en serai bien incapable. Tremblante et trempée, je repousse les couvertures et descends dans la salle commune. Je me dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand. L'air frais me fait du bien.

-Ah !

Je sursaute, une main vient de me prendre l'épaule.

-Cassiopée…

Ma meilleure amie me fixe gravement. Une telle expression sur son visage est aussi rare que Rogue avec les cheveux propres.

-Viens Lily…

Doucement, elle me fait asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit pour protester, elle commence son interrogatoire :

-Raconte-moi.

-Y'a rien à raconter…je murmure en baissant les yeux.

-Oh que si il y a des choses à raconter, sinon tu n'aurais pas hurlé comme ça ! Et tu n'aurais pas non plus pleuré ! Dis moi tout sinon je vais chercher les garçons !

-Ahnonnonpitiépasça !

Bonjour la compassion ! Pendant que moi, j'ai besoin de réconfort après ma TRES mauvaise nuit, elle, tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire, c'est se foutre de ma gueule !

-Dois-je comprendre que ton réveil subit et bruyant les concerne ? Dit elle en ricanant toujours. Tu crois que je suis aveugle ? Je sais bien que je suis bête, mais pas au point de ne pas voir que tu l'aimes !

Ah ! Elle sais ! Elle sais ! Depuis quand ?

-Depuis quand ? Je demande d'une voix timide.

-Longtemps. Ca ce voit rien qu'a ta tête quand tu le regarde.

Je suis si transparente que ça ? Non, elle me fait marcher ! Je ne suis quand même pas du genre à étaler mes sentiments toute la galerie rien que par mon….regard ?

-Tu bluffes ? 

-Je n'oserais jamais ! Allez, raconte moi tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait craquer chez le beau James ?

ELLE L'A DIT ! Maintenant plus de doutes… J'ai comme une furieuse envie de me réveiller…

-Je…je….euh…en fait je….

-Mouais, t'as pas les idées bien claires on dirait… raconte moi ton cauchemar alors ! Mon frère était en plein streep-tease ? Je déclarais ma flamme à Rogue ? Peter devenait le nouveau gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ?

Les Blacks ont un don certain pour débiter des bêtises plus vite que leurs ombres…

-Tu te moqueras pas de moi ?

-Eh ! Je suis ta meilleure amie oui où non ? J'ai souvent trahi un secret que tu me confiait ? J'ai souvent piqué ton journal pour ensuite l'afficher dans la grande salle, trois Mornilles la page ?

Qu'est ce que je disais ? « Que les Blacks avait un don certain pour … » OUI ! Bon, ça va ! Je t'ai pas sonné la petite voie !

-Non, non…T'es prête à entendre le cauchemar le plus cauchemardant de toute ma courte vie ?

Et je lui racontait tout. A chacune de ses tentatives pour en placer une, je lui coupait la chique. A la fin, elle me regarda un moment, puis secoua la tête.

-T'as pas changé Lily. Depuis le premier jour de notre amitié, depuis la fois ou je t'es trouvée pleurant dans ce couloir, tu n'as pas changé. T'es toujours aussi sensible. Même si tu as gagné en confiance en toi et en humour. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar ! Tu imagines sérieusement James Potter embrassant Pétunia Evans ? Hum Hum… 

Pour toute réponse, elle se prends un oreiller dans la figure. 

-Ne joue pas avec mes sentiments poupée ! Je peut devenir féroce ! Je dit sur un ton de bandit du Far-Ouest.

-Attrape ça, Lily the Kid !

S'ensuit la plus magnifique bataille de polochons qu'on ai jamais vue dans la salle commune ( mais je ne suis jamais allée dans le dortoir de James et compagnie…). Lily the Kid contre Lady Black. 

Cherchant à éviter un oreiller pourtant bien placé de ma part, Cassy se baisse, mais à ce moment là, la porte du dortoir des garçons s'ouvre ( on se croirait dans une bande dessinée.. ) et mon projectile atterrit droit sur…James.

-Fympa comme accueil…annone t'il avec le coussin toujours sur la figure. Comment fe nomme l'auteur de fet attentat à l'oreiller ? 

-Lily la terrible ! Claironne Cassiopée. Pour une fois qu'elle ne rate pas son coup ! Chapeau Lily, très beau lancer !

A défaut de coussin, je lui balance mon meilleur regard-qui-tue.

-Ce…c'est pas toi que je visais… désolée…

Le rire silencieux de Lady Black augmente. Ben tiens, elle sait maintenant !

-Une bataille d'oreiller ? Je peut ? Demande Sirius en déboulant dans la salle commune ( toujours en pyjama, accessoirement…) et en saisissant l'oreiller que James tient à la main.

Les jumeaux de l'apocalypse se lancent alors dans un duel de polochons féroce.

Une lueur machiavélique jailli alors dans les yeux de James. Oh, mon instinct de survie me dit de courir me terrer aux cachots, mais je suis pétrifiée.

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid Lily-jolie…Très Froid !

Et, sans crier gare, il me bondit dessus pour m'empêcher de bouger. 

-Lunard ! Vas ouvrir tous les robinets d'eau froides ! Crie t'il à l'intention de Remus, qui vient d'apparaître sur le seuil, baillant et apparemment prêt à demander d'ou vient tout ce boucan alors qu'il n'est que cinq heures du matin !

Pendant le bref instant nécessaire à Remus pour réagir à cet ordre bizarre, je tente de me dégager, mais la poigne de James est solide.

-C'est l'heure du bain Lily ! Viens dire bonjour à Tata Baignoire !

-Non pitié ! Jaaaaaaaaaames ! Je crie alors qu'il me soulève pour me traîner dans la salle de bain des garçons. 

J'hésite entre panique et bonheur, le garçon que j'aime me porte dans ses bras ! Même si c'est pour me noyer…

-Salles des tortures parée, lieutenant Cornedrue. S'écrie Remus en sortant de la pièce d'eau.

PLOUF !

-KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!! C'EST FROOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDDDDDDDD ! AU SECOURS CASSYYYYYYY !!!!!

Le pire, c'est que James me maintient pour m'empêcher de sortir de l'eau, au moins aussi froide que l'océan sous la banquise !

-Tut tut…pas avant qu'ils t'aie tous admirée !

-T'es cruel ! C'est Gelé !

-Plaint toi à Remus, c'est lui qui as ouvert l'eau !

Cassiopée, Peter et Remus m'ont tout l'air de ne plus savoir respirer tellement ils rient.

-Ben, où est Sirius demande James, ses mains toujours appuyées sur mes épaules.

-Ici Jamesie !

REPLOUF !

-OH PUTAIN C'EST FROID ! SIRIUS JE VAIS TE TUER !

D'une poussée par derrière de notre Sirius Black national, James se retrouve aussi mouillé que moi !

Libérée de son étreinte, je m'empresse de quitter la baignoire.

-Ahglagla c'est froid ! Une serviette vite !

-Fais comme James ! Dit remus en essuyant ses larmes de rire.

En effet, mon tortionnaire semble avoir trouvé le bon système : la course à pied derrière Sirius.

-Nooooooon ! Je veux viiiiiivre !

-Je vais te démolir Paaaaaaaaaa….TCHOUM !

-A tes souhait Cornedrue !

Tout en me frictionnant à l'aide d'une serviette éponge et malgré son fou rire, Cassy me glisse à l'oreille :

-En tout cas, sois sûre d'une chose… Si ton âme sœur existe, elle est actuellement en train de poursuivre mon imbécile de frangin ! Parole de jumeaux !

*************************************

TOC ! C'est tout pour l'instant ! Bon, c'est pas le record du monde de longueur non plus, mais on vas faire avec !

Quand j'écris, j'ai tendance à m'embrouiller au fur et mesure de l'histoire ! Alors, si vous avez trouvé ça nul ou moins bien, dites le moi, je m'améliorerai au prochain chapitre !

En espérant que ça vous plaise toujours…

Andromède, en pleine phase de déprime.


	5. Pensées philosophiques

Salut ! C'est encore moi, la folle du Web, qui revient avec un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous , qui me l'avez si gentiment réclamé ! Snif…j'ai pleuré devant toutes ces rewiews touchantes et très, très réconfortantes ! J'suis plus déprimée ! 

Réponses aux rewiews :

****

CC Johnson : merci, tu me redonnes confiance en moi ! Et, je suis un très mauvais exemple à suivre ! Donc, fais pas comme moi et déprime pas !

****

Hermione b : Aga ? Z'ai pas compris ta question…. Pourrais tu me traduire en français les mots « Ki è Kom Moa » ? J'ai toujours été nulle en langue celtique ou Elfique ! Merci pour tes compliments ! ( rougit fortement ).

****

Lady Lyana : une de mes rewieweuses préférée ! Même si elle est probablement aussi dingue que moi… j'ai rien d'une compote ! Remarque, ma relectrice ( Lisandra d'amour ) avait fait pareille avec du poisson pané alors… Moi je m'étonne plus de rien….

SI ! LES CHATOUILLES, LES CHATOUILLES ! C'est ça où alors la condamnation à lire ce chapitre 5 et à me rewiewer à la fin pour me dire ce que tu en penses ! Fais ton choix !

Oui, et moi j'adore tes rewiews en réponse à mes RaR à tes rewiews ! Continue, c'est ma drogue !

****

Tobby : Une petite nouvelle qui me sort des trop belles rewiews qui me font me sentir utile et qui me font pleurer…snif ! ( se mouche dans un mouchoir à carreaux aussi grand qu'une nappe ). Même si apparement, tu es beaucoup plus vieille que moi ! Et t'inquiète pas pour ton BAC blanc, moi, je passe mon 2e brevet blanc lundi ! Je stresse à mort !

Ah là là, la petite voix…entité universelle présente en chacun de nous. La mienne doit être en grève, vu mon nombre de conneries par jours…

Pour la relation Lily/James, je voulais changer un peu, les faire amis et…amoureux ? ( Jeanneuh et sergeuh ! Amoureux dès le premier regard ! ) non, c'est rien, c'est mon esprit de fan de mangas qui reprends le dessus !

Merci pour les compliments, j'adore ça !

****

Ange Maxina : Ouah, c'est bon, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de hurler ! Le voilà ton chapitre ! Ah ! Les rewiewers d'aujourd'hui ne savent plus attendre… Et les auteurs alors ! Z'ont même pas le temps de souffler, entre les chapitres à taper et les brevets blancs à réviser …. Sinon, continue, tu es une de mes plus fidèles rewieweuses !

****

Lisandra : Ah, Liz, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi…. Pas grave pour la faute, chuis sûre qu'ils n'ont rien capté hi hi hi ! ( un peu bourrée là …) Et n'oublie pas ta serviette éponge !

****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Votre majesté est trop bonne de m'avoir pardonné ! Pour le compte MSN, je veux bien, mais j'ai déjà essayé, ça loupe à chaque fois ! Avec mon vieux Windows 98... 

Ah ben oui hein ! James est cruel…mais bon, ce sont des adolescents…faut bien qu'ils s'amusent ! Et puis moi je l'aime bien comme ça !

****

Charlita : Chassez le naturel, il revient au galop ! Continue les rewiews gentilles, je préfère ! Si tu vois ce que je veux dire… Merci pour tous les trucs méga super gentils et encourageants que tu m'a envoyé !

****

Véro : Oh miracle ! Une rewieweuse observatrice ! J'avais envie que Lily ne sois pas un rat de bibliothèque incapable de rire un bon coup pour une fois ! Mais j'aime bien Hermione quand même !

****

Kagomesamashmu : Ouf ! Tu pourrais pas choisir un pseudo moins compliqué ? C'est long à taper et en plus je ne suis pas sûre de ne pas avoir fait de fautes !

Lily/James ? Ah Ah ! Tu verraaaas ! Pourquoi Rogue les suit ? Ben, déjà, va relire l'intro, ça te donneras déjà un indice, et sinon relis la fin du tome trois ! Ils sont en sixième année, et qu'est-ce qui c'est passé en sixième année ? Pour Remus et Cassy, en fait j'y avait pas pensé…va falloir que je cogite là dessus. Mais ça m'étonnerais, je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas faits l'un pour l'autre. Enfin, on verra bien !

Et pour les mangas, faudrait pas non plus me prendre pour une débutante en la matière ! Je les connais tous ceux là, merci ! Essaie las Chevaliers du zodiaque où bien Versailles No Bara ( Lady Oscar en Français ) ! 

ET MAINTENANT MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS, VOICI LE MOMENT QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ TOUS ! J'AI NOMME LE :

Chapitre 5 : Pensées philosophiques.

Je m'ennuie. James et Sirius sont à leur retenue hebdomadaire avec McGonagall, cette fois je crois que c'est parce qu'ils ont fait explosé les toilettes du

2e étage. Remus est à une réunion de préfets et Cassiopée est avec Flitwick. Elle a des problèmes avec son sortilège de Camouflage, essentiel pour la formation d'Auror.

Et moi, je reste là à traîner mon ennui dans la salle commune déserte. J'ai fini tous mes devoirs pour la semaine, et je n'ai plus rien à faire.

Mes pensées vagabondent autour du sujet habituel : James Potter. L'homme de mes rêves. Le problème revient, toujours le même, obsédant, horripilant et déprimant : Pourquoi est ce que je ne lui avoue pas mes sentiments ? 

« Tu es timide et réservée. » N'importe quoi… c'était vrai il y a deux ou trois ans, mais plus maintenant. Je n'ai plus rien d'une enfant timide !

« Tu as peur de sa réaction » Ah… pas faux. Comment un gars aussi beau et populaire que lui réagirait-il si une fille qu'il côtoie depuis trois ans et qui est une de ses amies lui déclarait soudain sa flamme ? Pas bien certainement…

Bon, ben maintenant j'ai un élément de réponse à la question qui me tarabuste depuis un bon bout de temps. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Peur ? N'est-ce pas un mot que les Gryffondor sont censés ignorer ? 

Je serai donc trop lâche pour être parmi eux ? « Arrête de dire ça, le choixpeau t'as casé ici, c'est que ta place est ici ! Respire, souris, et vas faire un tour dehors, ça te changeras les idées ! »

Aller faire un tour dehors… Ouais…au point où j'en suis. Passablement déprimée, je prends ma cape et m'engouffre par le portrait de la grosse dame.

L'air frais me fait du bien. Je m'approche du lac et contemple la surface irisée sous la lumière du soleil couchant. Les journées sont très courtes en cette période de l'année. Je m'assoie au bord du lac et fixe l'autre rive sans vraiment la voir.

Qui suis-je ? Lily Evans, 16 ans, 1m65, maigre comme un clou et élève de Poudlard

Par dessus le marché.

Où vais-je ? Bonne question. Sur le plan professionnel, je suit le chemin qui en principe me mènera à la carrière d'Auror. Sur le plan sentimental, droit dans le mur.

Dans quel état j'ère ( étagère ! Ah ah ah ! ) ? Grave amoureuse de l'un de mes meilleurs amis et pleine phase « début de déprime ».

Et soudain, en plein milieu de ces brillantes cogitations…

-LIIILYYYYYYYYY ! Ça fait une heure que je te cherche partout !

-Cassy ? Je croyais que Flitwick…

-Primo : Il ne m'a fallu qu'une demi-heure pour rattraper mon retard sur toi sur le sortilège de camouflage et Deuzio : Je déteste ce surnom ridicule, je te l'ai déjà dit !

Qu'est-ce que tu fabrique ici ? Il fait un froid de canard !

-Bof…je m'ennuyais alors je suis venue déprimer ici.

-Déprime ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mot là ? Je ne le connais pas.

-T'as bien de la chance ! Tu n'es pas en pleine impasse sentimentale !

Elle soupire et me regarde avec patience.

-Tu sais ce que m'a dit mon frère ?

-Non.

-Eh bien il m'a dit que depuis quelques temps, « James est très bizarre, il se comporte comme si il était amoureux. ». Si même cet imbécile qui ne remarque jamais ces choses là l'a vu, c'est que ça doit être vrai.

Je ne réponds rien. Pourquoi m'a t'elle dit ça ? James amoureux. Alors c'est fini, le mince espoir qui me restait vient de s'effondrer. Si le seul garçon que j'ai jamais aimé est déjà amoureux, alors ma vie est fichue.

-Cassy, tu veux vraiment que je meure de chagrin ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Pour que je comprenne que je n'ai aucune chance ? Tu aurai pu choisir une manière plus délicate de m'annoncer qu'il en aimait une autre, je dit d'une voix éteinte.

Elle me regarde un instant avec surprise, comme si j'était folle, puis une lueur de compréhension apparaît dans ses yeux noirs. Et là, elle fait la chose la moins appropriée en cet instant, elle éclate de rire !

-Cassiopée ? Tu…

Je me lève, prête à pleurer. Ma meilleure amie se moque de moi. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce que je peut ressentir. Je m'éloigne doucement, vidée de toute énergie.

Quand soudain, une main m'agrippe par l'épaule et me force à me retourner. Cassy est là, debout, à me tenir par les épaules en souriant. Et, sans crier gare, elle me serre dans ses bras.

-T'es vraiment bête, Lily Evans. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime. Qui te dit que James est amoureux d'une autre ?

-Mais tu as dit que…

-Que ça crève les yeux qu'il est amoureux, mais je n'ai pas précisé de qui !

Allez, viens, on rentre, sinon on est bonne pour la potion Pimentine de Pomfresh contre le rhume. Et je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je n'aime pas beaucoup me balader avec les oreilles qui fument…

Et c'est bras dessus-bras dessous que nous retournons au château, en riant comme les deux inséparables que nous sommes. 

Plus tard, dans la soirée, je m'efforce de reléguer les paroles de Cassiopée dans le recoin le plus profond de ma mémoire, mais c'est impossible. James est amoureux… de qui ? Serai-ce possible que ce soit de moi…..

NON ! Lily, arrête ! Ca ne sert à rien de te donner de faux espoirs ! Pour James, tu es une amie, c'est tout ! Jamais aucun garçon n'a été amoureux de toi, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer !

C'est vrai, je ne suis jamais sortie avec un garçon. Quelques uns m'ont demandé, mais on sentait qu'ils n'était pas amoureux. Ils avaient juste envie de s'afficher avec une fille à leur bras. Bref, ma vie amoureuse se résume pour l'instant à un mur vierge.

« A toi de le colorier. » me souffle ma petite voix intérieure si agaçante. Le colorier moi même ? Je n'ai pas les couleurs suffisantes pour cela !

TIDAAAAAAM ! Fin du chapitre ? Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en penser ? Est-ce que j'ai une chance de m'en sortir en philo l'année prochaine ( je part en L.)?

Vous connaissez le principe :

Plus il y a de rewiews, plus vite vous verrez arriver le chapitre suivant !

Au fait, j'ai posté un petit poème triste sur James et Lily. Si il y en a que ça intéresse….

A bientôt

Andromède.


	6. Les lèvreuh ! les portes du paradis

Bonjour, comment ça va ? Vous savez quoi ? Non ? Moi non plus… Mais c'est pas grave hein ? Ca vous empêcheras pas de rewiewer !

Réponses aux rewiews :

****

Tobby : Bon ben je crois que je vais me remettre au boulot alors… Et puis pour les quatre chapitres d'un coup, j'y peut rien moi ! Je vais essayer d'en faire un plus long ce coup ci ! Et merci pour les doigts ! C'est si facile que ça ?

Ah bon, je suis normale moi ? Première nouvelle !

****

Lady Lyana : Hello Lady Lynn ! ( Bon, « l'esprit manga », je t'ai pas sonné ! Pour l'explication, « Hello Lady Lynn » est un anime Japonais assez connu des accros dans mon genre…) Y'a rien qui avance entre eux ? T'inquiète, c'est pour tout de s…euh ! Bientôt je veux dire ! ( c'est malin, t'était obligé de vendre la mèche…) Bon, comme je t'es tout dit, tu m'envoie une gentille rewiew après lecture mmh ? Z'aime bien le chantage ….

****

CC Johnson : Vive les fins de déprime ! Moi aussi j't'adore ! Attends, qu'est-ce que t'as dit là ? « Serai t'il possible que James aime Lily ? », non mais, a ton avis ? Comment tu crois que Narry l'es arrivé toi ?

****

Ange Maxina : Un tout petit peu…mouais. On va dire ça comme ça ! Tu veux la suite hein ? Et bien tu vas l'avoir ! Gnak Gnak…

****

Raphou : Tout ça en même temps ?! Bon, ben on vas essayer de satisfaire au mieux les désirs de monsieur ! Qu'est-ce que vous ferai plaisir cher rewiewer ? Un nouveau chapitre ? Pas de problème, on vous apporte ça tout de suite !

****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Tu vois, même toi tu le reconnais qu'ils sont cruels ! Bon, on va essayer de remédier à ça dans ce chapitre pour le moins romantique… du moins j'espère, j'ai jamais été très douée pour le sentimentalisme… et pour MSN, tu pourrais pas me dire comment on fait ? T'as l'air d'être une pro !

****

Lisandra : vive les accessoires de salle de bain en tout genre ! Et merci pour prendre la patience de me corriger chaque chapitre !

****

Kagomachin ( zut ! ) : je sais pas encore combien je vais faire de chapitres. Encore une paire sûrement. Et puis, tu sais, quand plusieurs personnes s'accordent pour dire la même chose, en général c'est que c'est vrai ! Je peux t'appeler Kago, ça ira plus vite ! Et l'autre jour j'ai voulu t'envoyer un e-mail mais ta boîte merde !

****

Callisto : Pourquoi t'as changé de pseudo ?Nan, j'ai pas lu les chobits, mais les portes, ça je l'ai lu ! Tu me diras quoi pour Hot mail ? Merci pour tes compliments !

****

Black dog : Ma dogy à moi ! Bignioufiotte ! Merci pour tes rewiews ! Et grouille toi de te faire une adresse e-mail !

****

Yo252yo : Yoann, tu fais chier ! C'est normal que ça ne se voyait pas extérieurement, tu crois que je vais m'amuser à déprimer au collège ? T'en foutrait moi des « pas mon style » ! Gare jeudi au bahut toi !

****

Auzzy and melie : Ouah, je n'avais encore jamais reçu autant de compliments d'un seul coup ! Je vraiment très flattée que ma fic te plaise autant ! Et tu sais, pour envoyer des rewiews pareilles, tu es forcément une fille géniale aussi !

J'ai passé mon brevet blanc ! Et j'ai foiré mon éducation civique….

( Roulement de tambour ) Et maintenant chers adeptes de FF.net, voici le :

****

Chapitre 6 : Les lèvr…euh ! Les portes du paradis ! Eh eh !

Cher journal ,

Dernières nouvelles du front : comme d'hab'. enfin non, pas tout à fait. James est amoureux. Mais je ne sais pas de qui. D'après Cassy, Sirius et Remus cela se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et ils ont eu en me disant ça un air amusé et complice. J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi…'Sont cinglés de toutes manières…

James…à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai toutes mes neurones qui explosent dans un immense feu d'artifice au son de mon cœur qui joue des percussions. Pas facile à décrire comme sentiment. Et c'est de pire en pire chaque jour ! En tout cas, une chose est sûre, je ne pourrais jamais ressentir ça pour que qu'un d'autre que James. Pour le restant de ma vie.

Lily.

Je referme mon journal et le scelle magiquement. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Le match commence dans un quart d'heure, les autres vont se demander ce que je fabrique.

Gryffondor contre Serpentard. Le premier match de l'année ! toute la semaine précédente, l'école entière avait été incapable de se tenir tranquille. Les matchs de Quidditch sont très appréciés. 'Faut dire qu'avec Sirius black comme commentateur… chaque match est l'occasion d'un véritable duel avec McGonagall… l'un et l'autre essayant d'avoir le dernier mot. Et le plus amusant, c'est que le terrible professeur de métamorphose semble y prendre un certain plaisir. « Minnie la terrible », comme se plaisaient à l'appeler les garçons ( dans son dos bien entendu ), était une passionnée de Quidditch. Personnellement, je n'écoute que partiellement Sirius, beaucoup plus concentrée sur James. Il est vraiment sexy sur un balai. Sur ses pieds aussi d'ailleurs… décidément, je suis véritablement accro au poursuiveur vedette de Gryffondor _(_ _nda : y'avait longtemps ! Nan, en fait c'est juste pour préciser que dans les bouquins en anglais, ils laissent supposer que James est poursuiveur. Et puis j'avais envie de changer ! C'est vrai quoi, on le voit toujours en attrapeur ! Bon, c'est tout pour les notes d'auteur…)_, accessoirement capitaine de l'équipe.

-Lily enfin ! Tu nous as dit que tu descendais et ça fait trois heures qu'on joue a qui prendras racine en premier ! Râle Sirius. James est déjà parti sur le terrain, tu n'as pas idée à quel point il stresse ! Un petit mot de réconfort de ta part avant le match n'aurait pas été de trop !

Miraculeusement, je réussi à ne pas rougir. Mais intérieurement, c'est pas pareil…

-On y va ? Où je prends racine avec vous ?

Une fois dans les gradins, assis avec notre commentateur préféré dans la tribune des professeurs, je ne quitte plus le terrain des yeux.

-Chers compagnons scolaires, bienvenue pour ce premier match de Quidditch de la saison ! Qui vas voir s'affronter dans un duel sanglant Serpentard et GRYFFONDOR !

-Black, vous pourriez montrer un peu plus d'impartialité !

-J'essaie professeur, j'essaie…mais vous connaissez le proverbe : Chassez le naturel et il revient au galop !

Tendis que « Minnie la terrible » lève les yeux aux ciel, quatorze flèches rouges et vertes pénètrent sur le terrain. Je repère vite James. Pas difficile vous me direz, pour quelqu'un d'aussi ….que moi.

-Chez les Serpentards, nous avons : O'Neil, Malefoy et Wilkes en poursuiveurs ; Crabbe et Nott en batteurs ; Morris attrapeur et Divulyon gardien.

Les Serpentards font alors leur entrée sur le terrain, deux cents élèves vêtus de verts et argents les acclament.

-ET MAINTENANT, L'EQUIPE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ TOUS, LES GRYFFONDOOOOOOORS !

-Black ! Vous tenez tant que ça à avoir une extinction de voix dans les prochains jours ? Remarquez, cela nous ferait des vacances…

Une bonne partie du stade éclate de rire. Quand je vous disait que Minnie et Sirius s'adoraient…

-Allons professeur, avouez que vous ne sauriez vous passez de moi ! Mais si vous le permettez je vais revenir au Quidditch.

Aoutch…Heureusement que c'est lui, sinon je crois bien qu'il n'aurai pas survécu…

-Chez les lions : le génial Travis Watts et surtout, Mildred Morienval, surnommée à juste titre « la vierge guerrière » pour les batteurs ! Le tacticien hors pair Lorenzo Lopez, la superbe, la ravissante, l'époustouflante Norikô Shinoyama et enfin, l'innimitable, le meilleur, le plus grand des capitaines, James Potter en poursuiveur !

-C'est fini les présentations à rallonge oui ? Contentez vous de dire leurs noms ainsi que leurs postes ! S'impatiente McGonagall.

Sans plus se préoccuper du professeur, Sirius continue sa tirade enflammée :

-Nous avons ensuite la plus rapide, la plus la plus jolie et la meilleures des attrapeuses, j'ai nommé Amy Kapovsky ! Et pour finir, le gardien Ulrich Diamond, surnommé « le mur »!

Je regarde Cassiopée. Elle semble être prête à exploser de rire mais à mon avis doit se retenir à cause des professeurs. Je ne vois pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, ces derniers ayant autant de mal qu'elle pour ne pas s'étrangler de rire. J'échange un sourire avec Remus.

-Honnêtement, je me demande ce que je fabrique encore avec lui…me dit il en désignant Sirius.

C'est l'explosion pour Cassy. Sirius se détourne un instant du match pour fiche un coup sur la tête à Lupin.

-Le coup d'envoi est donné ! Et c'est O'Neil qui s'empare du souaffle ! Il passe à Malefoy qui passe à… OUI ! Le souaffle est intercepté par Lopez qui passe à Shinoyama, VAS Y NORIKO ! Aïe, les Serpentards reprennent le….MEME PAS ! Potter à réussi à le conserver aux Gryffondors ! Il repasse à Norikô qui maaaaaaaaarque ! 10 à 0 en faveur de Gryffondor !

Tous les rouges hurlent à s'en casser la voix. Même Remus, qui s'est mis debout sur son siège. Cassiopée est beaucoup trop occupée à essayer d'arrêter de rire.

J'arrive plus à détacher mes yeux de James. Il mène son équipe avec une énergie contagieuse pour tout le monde. Je hurle de plus belle.

-Serpentard à l'attaque, continue Sirius, toujours aussi déchaîné. Malefoy fonce dans le tas et passe à Wilkes. Mais la vierge guerrière lui expédie un cognard droit dans le… bien joué Mildred ! OH ! BANDE DE ………

En effet, Crabbe venait juste d'envoyer un cognard sur Norikô qui avait récupéré le souaffle entre deux. Par chance, elle avait réussi à passer à James juste à temps.

-Potter fonce, lance. Divulyon plonge mais GRYFFONDOR MARQUE ! 20 à 0 ! Bravo mon Jamesie à moi !

-Black, je crois vraiment que vous cherchez après !

-Après la victoire ! Parfaitement, Minnie la terrible ici présente vient exactement de … Oh merde !

Trop tard, la moitié du stade ainsi que la quasi totalité des professeurs étaient morts de rire. Sirius venait tout juste de commettre la gaffe du siècle. C'est le coup de grâce pour Cassiopée, qui suffoque de rire.

-Et une semaine de retenue pour Mr. Black, une ! Et contez vous chanceux que nous soyons en plein match. Grogne McGonagall.

Les joueurs eux-mêmes ont bien du mal à rester sérieux devant l'embarras de Sirius.

-Ne restez pas muet Black ! Continuez de commenter ! Aboie « Minnie ».

-Hum…bon, Watts et Morienval sont déchaînés ( « pas autant que vous » grogne

McGonagall entre ses dents ), ils jouent de leurs battes à tout rompre ! Les poursuiveurs de Serpentard ne savent plus où donner de la tête et OUI ! Un nouveau but de Potter pour Gryffondor ! 30 à 0 !

Rêveuse, je n'écoute plus qu'a moitié Sirius. James…

-Hum Hum… essaie quand même de ne pas trop baver… me souffle Cassy à l'oreille.

-Très drôle ! Et toi, enfin réussi à arrêter de te rouler par terre ?

-Ouais…n'empêche, il a fait fort Sirius…

- « Minnie la terrible », tu me la copieras celle là ! Au moins dans le top 5 de ses plus belles boulettes …

Après deux autres buts de Gryffondor, Serpentard réussi enfin à marquer.

-50 à 10, grogne Sirius. Oh mais… Kapovsky à plongé en piqué, suivie de près par Morris ! Oui, c'est ça ! C'est le vif d'or ! Kapovsky et Morris ne sont plus qu'a dix mètres du sol ! Morris redresse, et oui ! AMY KAPOVSKY A ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE PAR 200 A 10 !

Tous les joueurs rouges s'étaient précipités sur la jeune Amy et menaçaient de l'étouffer sous leurs étreintes.

Mais ! Un cognard venaient juste de frapper la masse écarlate ! Le match est fini bon sang de bon soir !

-QUI A FAIT CA ? hurlent McGonagall, Sirius et Mme Bibine en même temps.

Je me suis levée et me précipite sur le terrain, suivie de près par Cassiopée, Sirius, Remus et Peter. Les joueurs viennent d'atterrir en catastrophe.

-C'est Crabbe hurle Sirius ! Je l'ai vu ! Oh, je vais le tuer !

En effet, c'est Crabbe qui, furieux de la victoire des Gryffondors, à envoyé un cognard dans le tas.

Pendant que Mme Bibine le réprimande vertement, McGonagall s'est avancée vers les joueurs. Je la suis, inquiète. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

-Quelqu'un a été touché ?

-Oui, James. Répond Amy.

-Non…c'est rien, vraiment. Dit James sur un ton qui se veux joyeux. Il est malgré tout d'une pâleur inhabituelle. Je frissonne et m'approche.

-James, tu t'es pris un cognard ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-T'inquiète pas Lily, je suis…

Mais il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il chancelle. Sirius et Remus le rattrape juste à temps.

J'ai envie de hurler.

-A l'infirmerie Potter, et plus vite que ça ! Dit McGonagall d'une voix perçante.

J'ai comme une envie furieuse d'aller déchiqueter Crabbe en un million de petits morceaux, mais trop tard, Cassiopée est déjà partie.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Demande Pomfresh en voyant arriver l'équipe de Gryffondor au grand complet dans sa sacro-sainte infirmerie.

-James a reçu un cognard.

-Comme d'habitude…vous êtes abonné où quoi ? Allez vous autres, sortez ! Vous reviendrez plus tard !

L'équipe sort en grognant. Pas question d'abandonner James. Même si elle me torturait je ne bougerait pas d'ici ! Et vu leur tête, les autres également.

Pomfresh fait asseoir James sur un lit. Il est presque aussi pâle que les draps. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de rire doucement devant Sirius et Cassiopée qui miment comment ils ont désintégré Crabbe à coup de batte de Quidditch.

-Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérables vous deux, dit-il.

-Hum…fait Pomfresh, vous n'êtes pas beaucoup mieux monsieur Potter ! J'ignore comment vous avez réussi à ne pas tomber évanoui. Vous avez l'épaule en miettes ! _( nda : Liz, ça te rappelle rien ? ! )_

Tout le monde sursaute. Elle enlève délicatement la robe de Quidditch de James. Son épaule est rouge et enflée.

-J'ignore en combien de morceaux sont vos os ! D'ordinaire, je peux ressouder des fractures en deux temps trois mouvements, mais là…ça va prendre la nuit. Vous allez devoir expliquer à vos camarades de Gryffondors qu'ils devront fêter leur victoire sans vous ! Et vous tous, dehors ! Il a besoin de repos !

Pas aucun de nous ne remue le petit doigt. Pomfresh nous regarde un moment avec sévérité, puis semble capituler.

-Bon, d'accord. Mais je ne peux pas faire venir d'autres lits. Vous allez devoir vous débrouiller pour trouver un coin où passer la nuit. Maintenant, si vous permettez, je vais cherchez la potion qui permettras à votre espèce de kamikaze de se remettre !

Les autres éclatent de rire, mais pas moi. Je suis trop occupée à fixer James, qui pâlit à vue d'œil. Il a l'épaule complètement détruite et il tient encore debout.

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas dit que tu était blessé ? Je murmure pour que lui seul l'entende.

Il tourne lentement la tête vers moi.

-Je ne voulais inquiéter personne. Dit-il à voix basse en baissant les yeux.

-Tu te rends compte au moins de l'état dans lequel tu es ? Si McGonagall ne t'avait pas forcé à venir ici, tu serai…

Il porte un doigt à ses lèvres. Ce simple geste lui arrache une grimace de douleur.

-Au lit maintenant ! Crie Mme Pomfresh qui vient d'arriver avec un gobelet fumant.

James se met docilement au lit. Il a l'habitude. Il doit être l'élève qui a visiter le plus de fois l'infirmerie. Il avale sa potion sans rien dire, mais une fois que Pomfresh à tourné les talons, il grimace à notre intention.

-Ecoeurant… marmonne t'il.

-Alors Jamesie, fier de tes joueurs ? Vous avez gagné de 190 points ! Tu te rends compte !

-Et toi tu as définitivement conquis McGonagall !

Sirius rougit au souvenir de sa bourde.

-Si tu veux James, je peut aller prévenir les autres demande Peter.

-Ca serai vraiment sympa Queudver. Dit James. Et dit leur aussi que je suis vraiment hyper fier de jouer avec eux ! Ce sont les meilleurs ! Félicite surtout Amy. C'était son premier match !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'elle n'est qu'en deuxième année ! Elle est vraiment douée, dit Cassiopée.

-Oui, c'est vraiment une bonne attrapeuse. Je suis fier d'elle. A 12 ans, elle est la meilleure à ce poste. Je doute qu'on fasse mieux un jour _( nda : pas sûr…lol ! )._

-Et toi alors ! Je dit. Tu es le meilleur poursuiveur de toute l'histoire !

-Bien dit Lily ! Renchérit Sirius. Attention, pour notre courageux blessé de guerre hip hip hip !

-HOURRA !

-Silence ! Crie Pomfresh de son bureau.

-Oups…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il est près de deux heures du matin. Après une soirée passés à rigoler, Sirius, Remus, Cassiopée et Peter sont tombés endormis. Chacun dans une position plus ou moins bizarre. Cassiopée est affalée sur son frère, sur le carrelage. Remus dort assis sur le lit voisin, la tête appuyée sur sa main. Peter est tout bonnement resté au dortoir pour faire la fête avec les autres ( et surtout pour rester avec Norikô sans qu'elle reste braquée sur Sirius…).

Moi je ne dort pas. Je n'ai pas sommeil. Je suis assise sur le lit de James, à le regarder somnoler sans faire de bruit. Je pourrai rester comme ça toute ma vie, à le regarder.

Et si je lui disais ? Tout le monde dort. Je pourrai lui murmurer, dans le silence de la nuit, que je l'aime. Que je l'aime plus que tout.

-James…je…

C'est alors que je sursaute. Une main vient de saisir la mienne. Elle est douce et chaude. Dans le noir, je ne distingue rien, mais je sais que c'est James.

-Lily…murmure t'il. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…tant que j'en ai le courage.

-James…moi aussi il faut que…

-Non, ne dis rien s'il te plaît, ne brise pas tout de suite mes illusions. Ça fait un moment que ça dure cette situation Lily. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'était assez lâche pour le cacher, me trouvant toujours de bonnes excuses. Mais maintenant c'est fini. C'est devenu insupportable de te le cacher.

Lily…je t'aime.

Vous avez déjà été frappé par la foudre ? Ben, c'est un peu l'impression que je devais donner de l'extérieur.

-James…je…

-Tu dois me prendre pour le dernier des imbéciles pas vrai ? Tomber amoureux d'une fille qui vous considère comme l'un de ses meilleurs amis…

Si je n'était pas si heureuse et émue, j'aurai éclaté de rire.

-James…non, à ton tour de ne plus m'interrompre. Cela fait longtemps que je veux te le dire, mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. J'ai été lâche et stupide. Je me cachais, car je pensais que tu me prendrais pour la dernière des imbéciles de tomber amoureuse d'un garçon qui vous considère comme l'une de ses meilleures amies…

Dans l'obscurité, je devine la tête qu'il doit faire.

-James…je t'aime.

Silencieusement, il se redresse dans son lit.

-Lily…c'est…

J'appuie un doigt sur ses lèvres. Dans le noir, je me penche vers lui. De sa main valide, il me caresse les cheveux et ses lèvres effleure les miennes.

Mon premier baiser. Et c'est mon premier amour qui me le donne.

Cette fois, je ne réfléchis même plus. J'appuie ma bouche sur la sienne. Il réponds de même. C'est le plus beau moment de ma vie. James Potter me tient embrassée. Je l'aime. Je l'aime . Je l'aime. Et il m'aime aussi.

Tous mes doutes, toutes mes craintes sont balayées par ce baiser. Dans l'obscurité de l'infirmerie, j'ai à présent une idée de ce qu'est le paradis sur terre.

ENFIN ! ILS L'ONT FAIT !

Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Et n'allez pas me dire que ce chapitre est trop court surtout ! C'est le plus long de toute la fic !

Allez, une gentille rewiew !

Andromède, qui tombe d'épuisement d'avoir tapé cet immense chapitre !


	7. Le secret des Maraudeurs

Salut, c'est encore moi ! Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois ? Bien, tant mieux parce que vous allez devoir être en forme pour lire ce chapitre et rewiewer après !

Réponses aux rewiews :

****

CC Johnson : J'adore tes rewiews ! Un adjectif différent à chaque fois ! Continue à rewiewer s'il te plait, tes rewiews me font trop plaisir ! Elle sont géniales !

****

Tobby : Bisouxxxxxxxxxxx ! décidément, tu es très douée pour faire sortir les auteures paresseuses de leur paresse ! Sans mes rewiews, j'aurai pas le courage pour écrire tout ça ! Merci !

****

Agua : Je suis capable de faire rire ??? T'aurai pas du me dire ça, mon ego à fait la fête toute la nuit dans mon cerveau et j'ai pas pu dormir ! Merci pour tous tes gentils compliments !

****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Gabrielle de mon cœur ! Non, je le dit et je le répète, je suis pas douée pour les sentiments en général ! J'ai réussi à installer un semblant d'ambiance romantique dans le chapitre précédent, mais c'est tout ! T'es beaucoup trop gentille avec moi !

****

Black Dog : Faudrait en effet que tu arrête le choux rouge… tout du moins les poignées de portes ! Quand je pense qu'après c'est moi que tu traite de banane archi cuite !

****

Kagomesamashmu : Merci pour les explications, maintenant j'ai mémorisé et c'est plus facile à taper ! Pour savoir d'où viens mon pseudo à moi, va voir dans ma bio ! Tu es Canadien ??? ( excuse l'indiscrétion monumentale…je suis irrécupérable, je le sais… )

****

Herm'021 : J'était en train de déjeuner quand j'ai reçu ta rewiew ( oui je sais, c'est pas très malin de déjeuner devant son ordi mais bon… ) et donc elle a contribué à me redonner l'appétit !

****

Auzzy and Melie : « ENFIN ILS L'ONT FAIT » ? C'est moi qui le dit bien sûr, ça aurait un peu casser la chose sinon…merci pour tes magnifiques rewiews ! ( Vous êtes à une ou à deux ??? )

****

Lisandra : La merveilleuse, la fabuleuse, la divine Lisandra ! Qui boude un peu ces derniers temps avec toutes ces histoires de salles de bains… merci de tout ce que tu fais pour moi Liz ! Au fait, tu as compris de quoi je parlait dans le chapitre précédent avec l'épaule de James ?

****

Ange Maxina : Ah oui, enfin…. C'est bien la première fois que je vois une rewieweuse accorder des vacances à l'auteur ! Mais j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre alors je me suis grouillée de le taper quand même, tant pis si t'es pas contente !

****

Ghost : La patience est une grande vertu, qui es toujours récompensée ! Oui, javais envie de faire une sœur à Sirius car je voulais que la meilleure amie de Lily est un lien indissociable avec lui, et j'avais pas envie que ce soit sa petite amie ! T'inquiète pas pour les autres va ! Ca vient !

****

Callisto : Je suis dans ton tableau d'honneur ? Wouaow ! La classe ! Et c'est bien la 1e fois qu'on me sort un truc sur mes titres de chapitres ! T'es vraiment adorable ! T'as reçu mon e-mail ?

Voilà Voilà ! Ready ? GO !

Chapitre 7 : Le secret des Maraudeurs ( titre évocateur, je pense… )

Le lendemain matin, lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil viennent me chatouiller, je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Je n'ai aucune envie de bouger. Blottie dans une position des plus confortables, je me remémore la scène d'hier soir. Rêve où réalité ?

Je suis encore trop endormie pour me le rappeler avec précision. Soudain, j'entends des murmures tout près.

-Enfin ! Ils en ont mis du temps !

Je reconnais vaguement la voix de Sirius.

-Tais-toi ! Tu vas les réveiller ! Regarde comme ils sont mignons…

Mmmmmh… Ca c'est Cassy. Mais de quoi ils parlent ? Avec un énorme effort de volonté, j'ouvre lentement les paupières et me redresse légèrement. A coté de moi, quelqu'un se redresse aussi. Je me tourne vers cette personne.

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ! C'était pas un rêve ! Mama mia !

-Oh…euh…salut vous autres… je bredouille.

-Bonjour Lily ! Bonjour James ! Alors, bien dormi ? Demande Sirius avec un petit air innocent.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Dit Remus. On commençait à désespérer ! Alors ?

James se redresse complètement tandis que je me lève du lit, passablement rouge. Ca empire encore quand James sourit et pose sa main sur la mienne.

-Alors quoi, Patmol ? J'ai surmonté ma lâcheté cette nuit. Et aujourd'hui, je suis le garçon le plus heureux du monde. Comme quoi, la franchise peut parfois payer.

-Dis pas ça James…j'ai été encore pire que toi…. Je murmure.

-En tout cas toi, je te retiens ! dit Cassy en riant ! T'as passé la nuit dans les bras de ton amoureux pendant que moi et Sirius on se tapait le plancher ! Bonjour l'égalité !

-Oh, pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas été fichue de te mettre au lit !dis-je en me lovant dans les bras de James qui répond doucement à mon étreinte.

-Hum hum ! C'est pas tout ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui demande Sirius.

Vu la tête que Remus et James affichent, je crois qu'il vient de dire une bêtise.

-Sirius… y'a des jours où on se demande ce que tu as à la place du cerveau, dit James.

- Pourquoi tu dit ç…. OH ! J'avais oublié c'est vrai.

-Oublié quoi ? Y'en a marre de ces non-dits ! s'énerve Cassiopée. M'en fout, je vous laisse pas sortir de cette pièce avant que vous nous ayez dit votre secret !

Elle a l'air vraiment en colère. C'est vrai que c'est agaçant à la fin. Je me tourne vers James et lui fais une moue suppliante.

Sirius et James éclatent de rire mais lorsqu'ils voient la tête de Remus, ils cessent

immédiatement.

-Les filles…commence Sirius, on vous l'a déjà dit, ça ne dépend pas de nous.

-De qui alors ? Grogne Cassy. Que j'aille le faire parler….

Quelque chose me dit que ce secret, il est en grande partie à Remus, vu la tête qu'il affiche présentement.

-Remus ? je demande.

-A toi de voir….murmure James. On ne peut plus leur cacher plus longtemps.

Lentement, Remus s'assoie sur un lit proche et se tourne vers chacun de nous. C'est seulement maintenant que je remarque qu'il est encore plus fatigué que d'habitude. Des cernes immenses soulignent ses yeux et sa voix est rauque lorsqu'il commence à parler.

-Bien. Autant tout déballer d'un coup. Lily, Cassiopée, vous avez sûrement remarqué que je disparais régulièrement.

-Oui, tu nous as dit que ta mère…

-C'est faux…coupe t'il. Je vous ai menti. Je disparais une fois par mois. Très exactement à chaque pleine lune….

Oh là là là là … je crois que je commence à comprendre…Une fois par mois…pleine lune…

-Je suis un loup-garou. Achève t'il simplement.

Un silence s'installe, puis Cassiopée murmure ces simples mots :

-Et alors ?

Remus lève brusquement la tête vers elle, l'air ahuri.

-Et alors ? Je suis un monstre !

-Pas du tout ! je dit. Pourquoi tu dit ça ? C'est absurde !

-Tu es quelqu'un de formidable Remus, dit James.

-C'est vrai ! Tu devient simplement un peu poilu une fois par mois ! Rien de dramatique là dedans ! S'exclame Sirius. On te l'a déjà dit !

-c'était ça votre fameux secret d'état ? Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas nous le dire ! Dit Cassy.

-Ce n'est pas tout, dit James. Ca, c'était le commencement. La suite est plus délicate, car…illégale.

-Illégale ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ?

-Et bien …marmonne Remus, les deux fous furieux ici présents ainsi que ce cher

Peter était décidés par tous les moyens à me tenir compagnie à chaque…transformation. Ils n'ont pas l'air de se rendre compte à quel point je suis dangereux.

-Lunard ! Arrête avec ça ! Tu sais très bien qu'on a tout fait pour parer aux dangers.

-C'est pour ça que tu te surnommes Lunard ? A cause de la pleine lune ? je demande.

-Oui.

-Alors, qu'ont-ils fait pour « parer aux danger » ? Demande Cassy, très impatiente.

-Ils sont devenus….

-Animagi, achève Sirius.

-Vous êtes devenus QUOI ? Je hurle.

-Des animagi, continue James. Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue.

-les trois cinglés de l'école ! Gémit Cassy. Vous vous rendez compte que si on l'apprend vous êtes bons pour Azkaban ?

-En quoi vous vous transformez ? Je demande.

-Tu veux voir ? Demande Sirius, tout sourire.

« Pop »

Et aussitôt, à la place de Sirius, se tient un énorme chien d'un noir de jais. Cassy s'approche de lui et le carresse.

-J'arrive pas à croire que mon idiot de frère soit un Animagus. Comment avez vous pu nous cacher un truc pareil ?

C'est marrant, nous sommes beaucoup plus choquées par le fait qu'ils nous aient cachés qu'ils étaient animagis que Remus nous ai caché qu'il soit un loup-garou.

-Et toi, je dis en me tournant vers James.

Il rougit. Sirius et Remus se mettent à rire.

-Si vous voulez voir sa majesté Cornedrue, reculez vous, il va avoir besoin de place !

Péniblement, James se lève et vas se placer au milieu de l'infirmerie.

-Z'êtes prêts ? Demande t'il.

-OUI ! On a attendu trois ans, alors on ne va pas attendre une minute de plus !

Un nouveau pop se fait entendre et…

-Wouaow…

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à dire tant je suis impressionnée par le jeune cerf qui se tient devant nous. Il est magnifique. Je m'approche et carresse sa tête.

-Cornedrue…je murmure _( nda : ça vous rappelle rien ? )_

Le chien noir s'approche alors de moi et me regarde en gémissant, les oreilles pendantes. Cassiopée éclate de rire.

-C'est la meilleure ! Môssieur Patmol est jaloux !

En riant aussi, je donne une tape amicale sur la tête de Sirius.

-Désolée, j'ai pas de sucre sur moi.

-N'empêche, vous auriez pu nous le dire ! On est censé être _amis._

Sirius et James, qui se sont retransformés, viennent encadrer Remus.

-On voulait pas faire de peine à Monsieur-Lunard-je-suis-complexé-à-mort-par-ma-situation-de-loup-garou !

-C'estpasmarrant ! Dit Remus entre ses dents.

-et Peter ? Je demande soudain.

-Peter se transforme en rat.

-Et où allez vous à la pleine lune ?

-Le saule cogneur abrite un passage qui mène jusqu'à Pré au lard, à la cabane

hurlante. Les fantômes, c'est moi. C'est là que je vais.

-Bon, tout est clair maintenant ! Mais tout de même ! Vous auriez pu nous le dire avant ! Bande de faux-jetons !

Et ce fut cinq élèves écroulés de rire que madame Pomfresh trouva ce matin là, en venant vérifier l'état de son patient préféré.

Chapitre court et nul, je sais.

Dites moi vos critiques par rewiews ! Même pour me dire que c'est la pire merde que vous ayez jamais lu !

A plus

Andromède.


	8. Sevie fait des siennes

Merci pour toutes vos rewiews toutes plus encourageantes les unes que les autres ! Comme promis, voici un huitième chapitre en bonne et du forme ! Enfin, avec Sirius dans le coin, rien n'est jamais très sûr…

Réponses aux zentilles rewiews :

****

Kagomesamashmu : Nan, je vais quand même essayer de vous pondre quelques chapitres dignes d'être lus quand même ! Faut que je sois à la hauteur de mes rewiewers non mais ! ( t'as déjà pensé à devenir psy ? )

****

CC Johnson : Pour l'essentiel, il ne me manque qu'un seul truc ! Une Kalachnikov pour buter Peter ! Mais je vais essayer de passer outre mon obsession et continuer cette fic sur sa lancée ne serai-ce que pour te faire plaisir.

****

Lisandra : Divine relectrice de mon cœur que je vais surnommer Mumus ! Et Papa Noël ne passe que dans six mois ! D'ici là j'ai le temps d'en faire des fôtes !

****

Herm'021 :Sache que je réponds toujours à TOUS mes rewiewers. C'est moi qui devrait te remercier pour tes rewiews ! Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres moins courts !

****

Tobby : Ma future bachelière d'amour ! Pour le rouleau à pâtisserie, d'autres ont essayé avant toi, mais je suis un cas désespéré ! Je vais essayer de tout mon cœur de faire des chapitres d' « une tonne de pages » comme tu dit ! Et déjà que mes profs ne sont pas fichus de m'évaluer correctement alors moi tu penses…

Et oui, c'est vrai que je fais de gros effort pour les délais entres les publications de chapitres !

****

Auzzy : Ozzy et Drix ? Nan, je DECONNE ! Enfin, si tu regardais cette nullité de dessin animé qui passait à FR3... Et je te dit ce que je répète à tout le monde depuis le début de cette page, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres plus longs !

****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Toi je te retiens ! Je suis devenue accro à mort à ta fic « Naraë…. »… Ca devrait pas être permis d'écrire des trucs aussi passionnants ! Et les pauvres lecteurs désespérément en manque du prochain chapitre alors ? Sinon pour tes compliments, ils m'ont fait très plaisir !

****

Ghost : The suite is là. Ce chapitre est un peu meilleur que l'autre.

****

Black Dog : Chieninou ! CRIE PAS COMME CA JE SUIS PAS ENCORE UNE VIEILLE MEME COMPLETEMENT SOURDINGUE !!!!!!!!

****

Ange Maxina : Toujours le bon mot pour remonter le moral des troupes ! La suite devrait être aussi bien sinon mieux !

****

Alpo : Alors toi c'est la plus austère concision ! Cinq mots ! Et encore, je compte pas les virgules ! La suite tant réclamée est en dessous !

****

Seleme59 : M première rewiew négative. Mais il en faut n'est-ce pas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

****

Agua : Je pensais pas que tu suivais encore cette fic, merci pour ta rewiew super chaleureuse ! Elle m'a remonté le moral pour continuer à écrire plein d'bêtises !

****

Callisto : QUI J'ESPERE QUE CE COUP CI A RECU MON E-MAIL !!!!! Non, sans déc.', tu l'as reçu ? Ou plutôt les a reçus, j'en ai envoyé deux ! Merci pour ta super rewiew ! Et pour répondre à ta question, Si Lily et Cassy ne s'en sont pas rendu compte, c'est que Remus et les autres ont été assez malin pour le leur cacher ! Et puis de toutes façons, j'avais envie de faire comme ça. Si tu n'as pas reçu mon mail, c'est peut être que tu m'as donné ton adresse MSN, mais moi j'ai pas MSN !

Julianna : C'est ton vrai prénom, parce que j'ai une copine qui s'appelle comme ça. Et la suite que vous me réclamez tous et en dessous ! J'ai travailler dur pour la pondre, alors soyez pas trop trop méchants siouplait.

****

Fofolleuh : Enfin une aussi folle que moi ! Bienvenue dans la famille ! Moi aussi je suis une très fidèle lectrice de FF.net ! Et mon père n'en est pas enchanté non plus…

Bon, assez palabré, le chapitre est servi ! A vos marques ? 3...2...1... LISEZ !

****

Chapitre 8 : Sevie fait des siennes

FIUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU….. BING, CRAC !

On a rêvé mieux comme chant du coq… Combien vous pariez que c'est Cassy qui a ( encore ) fait explosé le réveil-matin ? Pauvre réveil… heureusement pour lui que le sortilège de réparation existe.

-Grmmmf…saleté d'engin de torture….. Grogne Cassiopée.

J'entrouvre un œil, bien décidée à rester planquée sous mes couvertures le plus loooooogtemps possible.

-Décidément Black, tu as une très nette tendance à la démolition.

Oh non pitié…pas elle si tôt le matin…

-Ferme là, Taylor…chuis pas d'humeur… maugrée Cassy à Helen Taylor, l'une de nos trois condisciples de dortoir.

Elle et sa meilleure amie Alexa Joplin ne semblent avoir d'autres but dans la vie que celui d'embrasser le plus de garçons possibles. Je crois même une fois les avoir entendues parler d'un pari parlant de 1001 victimes _( nda : désolée pour les fans de Ranma ½ , j'ai pas pu m'empêcher…)_. En plus du fait qu'elles sont carrément antipathiques, elles sont assez mauvaises langues.

La dernière fille à occuper le dortoir est Myrtille Berryl, dite Mimi. C'est une minuscule fillette blonde toujours prête à rendre service et à rire avec nous.

-Laisse Cassy, elles sont pas encore levées et elles sèment déjà la discorde…

-Tiens, déjà debout Evans ?

-Ben ouais…tes caquètements m'ont réveillée…

Et tandis que Cassiopée éclate de rire, les deux commères replongent sous leurs oreillers en grognant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Cassy est enfermée dans la salle de bains et refuse d'en sortir. Je suis donc contrainte de m'habiller dans le dortoir désert ( les autres filles étant déjà descendues ).

Débarrassée de mon pyjama, je me met à chercher mes sous-vêtements. J'extirpe de ma malle un ensemble culotte/soutif de satin rouge.

A peine les ai-je enfilés que des pas se font entendre dans le couloir, et , même pas le temps de réagir, la porte du dortoir s'ouvre en grand !

AH ! MAIS QUELLE ANDOUILLE ! J'ai oublié de fermer à clé cette fichue porte !

-Alors les filles, vous descendez ? AH, LILY !

Ah non pitié ! Tout mais pas ça ! JE SUIS MAUDITE ! Sans réfléchir, j'attrape l'oreiller le plus proche et le lance de toutes mes forces à la tête de celui qui vient d'entrer sans frapper dans le dortoir, j'ai nommé …. James Potter !

-DEHORS !

Et je n'attends, même pas sa réponse, je le pousse dehors et lui claque la porte au nez.

Puis, pour me calmer, je m'adosse contre la porte et me laisse glisser le long de celle-ci. Ca n'arrive qu'a moi des trucs pareils ! Le mec de mes rêves qui entre et qui me voit pratiquement à poil…

Soudain, j'éclate de rire tant la situation me paraît comique. Un rire qui se transforme bientôt en une véritable crise de fou rire incontrôlable. Et le pire, c'est que de l'autre coté de la porte j'entends James qui fait pareil. On est là, les deux andouilles de Poudlard, à se bidonner assis chacun d'un coté de la porte.

-James William Potter, vous n'êtes qu'un pervers ! Je hoquète entre mes larmes de rire. Entrer sans frapper dans la chambre d'une délicate jeune fille….

-Et vous, Lily Iris Evans, vous n'avez pas honte de vous exhiber comme ça, à la vue de tous ! N'importe quel jeune homme naïf peut entrer et découvrir ainsi votre intimité !

( nda : Pour les deuxième prénoms, j'essaie qu'ils correspondent au premier, par exemple, Sirius est un nom d'étoile, Argol en est un aussi. Lily veut dire lys en anglais, Iris est aussi un nom de fleur. )

-Depuis quand tu es un jeune homme naïf ?

-Je ne parlais pas de moi !

-Ouais…si j'étais un top modèle, à la rigueur tu pourrais ! Mais je ne tiens pas à exposer mon corps « planche à pain » au mec que j'aime !

-Même pas vrai ! Tu es très belle comme ça ! Allez Lily-Jolie, dépêche toi de te préparer ! Tu me manques ! Je t'aime !

-Ouais ouais, c'est ça, menteur ! Moque toi de moi ! Allez, va voir ton Patmol et laisse moi m'habiller ! Et plus de blagues hein ?

-Promis juré craché ! Et je ne me moquais pas de toi ! Tu es belle Lily, très belle.

Et il s'éloigne. Je me relève, frigorifiée. Le sol en pierre, c'est froid, quand on ne porte en tout et pour tout que ses sous-vêtements !

Soudain, Cassy apparaît, un air menaçant sur le visage.

-Il est où le voyeur ?

-Y'a pas de voyeur ! C'était juste James qui voulait voir si on était levées !

-Et il t'a vue comme ça ?

-Oui.

Et la voilà écroulée de rire sur un lit, trempée par sa douche, son unique vêtement consistant en une serviette blanche. Ses longs cheveux noirs dégoulinants lui arrivent à la taille. Mais comme le plus souvent elle les porte relevés, ça ne se voit pas beaucoup. Comme Sirius ( et toute la famille Black d'ailleurs ), elle est très belle. Beaucoup de garçons rêvent de l'avoir à leur bras, mais elle refuse à chaque fois. Elle attends le « prince charmant ».

-Cassiopée, c'est pas pour dire, mais, non contente de te payer ma tête, tu es en train de transformer MON lit en marécage…

Ça ne fait que redoubler son fou rire. Ma meilleure amie est aussi cinglée que moi…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque nous descendons déjeuner, les autres sont là à nous attendre. Sans préambule, Sirius attaque :

-Ben alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fabriqué tout à l'heure ? James est monté voir ce que vous faisiez, on vous a entendu rire comme des malades, puis après il est redescendu tout rouge… Ouf !

James vient de lui mettre un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-C'est rien, ricane Cassy. Petit problème technique. Et qu'est-ce qu'il a celui là ?

Son ton c'était fait plus hargneux d'un coup. Nous regardons tous dans la direction qu'elle pointe. Severus Rogue est entrain de nous fixer intensément.

-Mmmh…. J'aime pas trop ça…déjà que ça fait plusieurs semaines qu'ils nous suit à la trace… marmonne Remus.

Soudain, Cassy se lève, les yeux fous. Elles lève la main et GIFLE Remus de toutes ses forces. Le pauvre garçon la regarde avec de grands yeux écarquillés… Une trace rouge à cinq doigts se forme sur sa joue. Les autres poussent un petit cri d'étonnement.

Puis, alors que nous regardons tous Cassiopée avec surprise, elle secoue la tête comme si elle reprenais ses esprits. Elle aperçois alors la marque rouge sur le visage de Remus, qui se demande ce qu'il a bien pu lui faire. Elle semble alors comprendre quelque chose.

Une lueur furibonde passe dans ses yeux noirs et elle se tourne vers la table des Serpentards. Rogue est entrain de sourire triomphalement.

-Severus Rogue, hurle t'elle devant toute la grande salle ébahie de ce qu'elle venait de faire, tu es un Serpentard mort !

Et elle quitte la grande salle au triple galop.

On se regarde sans comprendre. Remus se masse la joue.

-Vous m'expliquerez quand vous aurez compris, marmonne t'il. Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé et qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ou dit ?

-Rien…grogne Sirius. Moi je crois que c'est cette ordure de Rogue qui est dans le coup. Tu as vu comme il la regardait ? Cette espèce de ……je vais te me le……

-A mon avis, c'est ça…murmure James. Il a du lui jeter un sort de Confusion, où un truc comme ça. Elle ne t'aurai jamais giflé, Remus.

-Au fait, un coup comme ça ? Comment tu as fait pour ne pas crier ? On dirai que tu n'a même pas eu mal ! Je demande.

-Devine… marmonne t'il.

Question stupide…. Un loup-garou a une plus grande résistance physique que les autres….

-Je vais la voir, je vais lui parler, je dit.

J'attrape un morceau de toast que je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir et je me met à la recherche de Cassy.

Après une douzaine de couloirs ( merci les garçons pour les cours de sens de l'orientation ), je la trouve assise par terre, le visage défait. Je m'assoie près d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande t'elle.

-Juste voir comment tu vas.

-Cet imbécile de sale petit ….. C'est lui ! Je sais que c'est lui ! Je n'était pas

consciente lorsque j'ai giflé Remus ! C'est comme si j'avais été somnambule !

-Sortilège de Confusion….James avait raison. Allez viens ! Tu ne va pas rester là toute la journée ! Surtout qu'on a cours dans … une dizaine de minute !

-Qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

-Potions….on est lundi tu te rappelle ?

-Avec les Serpentards…génial. J'espère qu'on apprendras à fabriquer un poison violent aujourd'hui ! Comme ça je pourrais ASSASSINER Rogue !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque nous retrouvons les garçons, Cassiopée s'avance vers Remus, se met à genoux et le supplie sur un ton mi-théâtral mi-sincère de le pardonner, qu'elle ne l'a pas frappé de sa propre volonté et qu'elle est prête à faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il la croie et accepte ses excuses.

Remus éclate de rire, à l'instar des autres et lui répond du même ton qu'il ne l'a jamais cru coupable un instant et qu'il lui pardonne tous ses méfaits depuis sa naissance si ça peut lui faire plaisir.

A la fin du cours, Sirius et James ont écopé d'une retenue car ils ajouté quelque chose à la potion de vérité de Rogue, ce qui a amené une assez forte détonation dans la classe. Manque de bol, Becker les a vus.

Mais ils heureux car c'est leur 25e retenue depuis la rentrée et chacun sais qu'ils cherchent à en avoir le plus possible.

C'est donc en riant que nous nous rendons en Sortilèges.

-Mais vous direz ce que vous voudrez, grogne Cassy, Servilus ne paie rien pour attendre. Je le tuerais de mes mains….

Alors, une voix retentit, à l'autre bout du couloir désert.

-Je t'ai entendue Black ! Viens t'expliquer en face ! Crie la vois de Rogue.

-Tiens, depuis quand les Serpentards cherchent t'il le face à face ?

-Tu veux me faire payer pour ce matin hein ? Tu ne t'es pas remise que ton image de marque sois détruite ! Pourtant, arrogante comme tu l'es, tu devrais pouvoir te la reconstruire en peu de temps !

-Ferme là Rogue ! Crie James et Sirius en même temps !

-Venez vous autres, je dit d'un ton méprisant, il veut juste vous provoquer !

-Je te prends où tu veux et quand tu veux Evans ! Dit il ! A moins que tu n'ai peur sans tes chiens de garde !

Peter tremble comme une feuille. Il a peur de Rogue.

-Très bien Servilo, je crache. Un duel ce soir à minuit. Ça te vas ?

-Lily, ne fais pas ça, murmurent les autres en même temps.

-D'accord, dans la salle des trophées à minuit ! Rien que nous deux Evans !

-Ok !

Et sur ce, il s'éloigne accompagné de ses éternels gorilles, Rosier et Wilkes.

-Lily, t'es cinglée ! Marmonne James en entrant dans la classe de Sortilèges, ce mec n'est pas loyal, soit sûre qu'il va te préparer un mauvais tour comme il en a le secret !

-Ouais, renchérissent Sirius et Cassiopée, tu seras seule contre dix au moins !

-Rogue ne me fait pas peur ! Je dit tranquillement. Je me fiche qu'ils soient une centaine contre moi, j'irai ! Et seule !

-Tout ça ne m'inspire aucune confiance, dit Remus.

-Tu sera prudente hein ? Demande James.

-T'en fait pas va, je suis une grande fille ! Je dit en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller m'assoire à ma place habituelle, derrière les garçons avec Cassiopée.

Z'êtes contents ? Ce chapitre était un peu plus long ce coup ci !

Oui je sais, le duel à minuit dans la salle des trophées fait penser à celui de Malefoy et Harry dans le premier tome mais je voulais un peu d'action.

Rogue n'est pas comme d'habitude ? Oui, je sais que dans le tome cinq, c'est plus souvent James and Co. qui le provoque mais là je l'ai fait un peu genre Malefoy. Et je vous ai dit que je ne prenait en compte que très partiellement le tome cinq !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

A plus

Andromède.


	9. Duel à minuit

Gnak, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre ! Je me suis ECLATE à l'écrire ! Et pour cause…Duel ! J'adore les duels…. Oui je sais, je suis une grosse sadique.

Réponses aux reviews :

****

CC Johnson : Mais non tu radotes pas ! En tout cas, pas plus que moi… Je saute de joie quand je vois tes reviews !

****

Agua : Merci de rester fidèle au poste… Je prends les paris ! Mais c'est Lily qui va se battre, pas Cassy ! Mais t'inquiète pas ! Il y aura un match de boxe Cassiopée Black VS Severus Rogue ! Pour les marécages, ça te plairait que ton lit sois trempé ? Pour la chirurgie esthétique sur Rogue, tu va voir, ça va y aller !

****

Auzzy : De qui crois tu qu'il tient ? Vive la famille ! Non, je ne vais pas le faire passer par une fenêtre mais mieux que ça ! Sa clique à la rigueur oui, mais pas lui, ça ferai trop de peine à Liz… Mais je vais compenser.

****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Mes compliments sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus vrai ! Le duel promet, comme tu dit ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu était aussi fan de batailles… Tu vas t'amuser !

****

Lisandra : Tu as aussi le bonjour de Blacky ! Moi je préfère cette fic à Retour aux Sources, mais je continue les deux avec la même régularité, du moins j'espère…

****

Julianna : Tout ça d'un coup ? MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Et je n'ai pas dit que je voulais qu'on écrive un truc méchant, j'ai dit…je sais plus. Faut que j'aille voir. Encore un énorme merci pour tes compliments !

****

Herm'021 : Mais pourquoi veux tu m'avoir vexée ??? Si James suivra Lily, je vais pas te le dire, ça va gâcher le suspense ! Et pour le coup de Lily pas très habillée, j'en rêvais depuis un moment ! J'ai imaginé ça à mon club de natation, en plein 400 mètres crawl… bonjour l'auteur hein !

****

Ange Maxina : Dans le sens où je l'ai dit ! Tu écris tellement de compliments qu'on a envie de t'écrire la suite rien que pour te faire plaisir !

****

Allia : Je voulais vraiment une bande soudée et unie. Alors j'ai crée des relations vraiment proches les uns avec les autres. J'adore aussi le personnage de Cassy, je pense que c'est elle qui me ressemble le plus. Et pour le Remus/Cassy, effectivement c'est un peu gros. Je trouve qu'ils ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Encore merci pour ta super review !

****

Kagomesamashmu : Pôv' Remus et Lily comme tu dit. Mais Lily est une fille sans trop de complexes et moi, je trouvais ça marrant. Pour les études de psy, penses y ! Et pour ta fic, je la trouve pas ! Comment on fait pour y aller ? Je te laisserais une review !

****

Fofolleuh : Plus on est de folles plus on rit ! Moi, j'ai tellement de réserves de bêtises que c'est inépuisable ! Et je suis aussi le clown de service au bahut !

Callisto : Elle a reçu mon e-mail ! Miracle ! J'ai mis du temps à pondre ce chapitre mais j'ai été interdite d'ordi pendant deux jours ! Vive le duel !

****

Lovely Lena : Merci beaucoup ! La suite est en dessous !

****

Alpo : Même remarque que l'autre fois, Fais des phrases !!!!! Et j'ai posté le 5e chapitre de Retour aux Sources !

Bon, je pense n'avoir oublié personne. Si elles passent par ici, j'aimerai bien avoir des nouvelles de **Lady Lyana **et de **Tobby**. Deux revieweuses que j'aimais beaucoup et dont je n'ai plus aucun signe de vie.

Chapitre 9 : Duel à minuit

Je suis allongée sur mon lit, fixant le plafond. J'ai simplement retiré mes chaussures. Ariès dort sur ma poitrine en ronronnant plus fort que les hurlements de McGonagall. Je le caresse distraitement.

Je pense à mon duel de ce soir. Il va être rude. Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions en première année et que nous ne connaissions aucun sortilège. Non, nous sommes deux sorciers de seize ans, chacun excellent en matière de magie. Le duel va être rude.

Je me tourne vers le réveil, il n'est que huit heures. Encore quatre longues heures à patienter. J'ai fait une sieste dans l'après midi, car je sais très bien qu'une fois minuit passé, je n'aurai plus un instant de repos.

-Lily ? Tu es là ? Demande une voix à la porte du dortoir.

Et sans attendre la réponse, Cassy entre dans la pièce.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demande t'elle.

-Je réfléchis.

-Descends avec nous ! Tu vas pas rester là jusqu'à minuit !

-Ouais…j'arrive. Les garçons sont là ?

-Au grand complet ! Viens je te dis !

Je soupire et me lève, Ariès dans les bras. Les garçons sont effectivement dans la salle commune à m'attendre. Je vais m'asseoir près de James, qui passe un bras autour de ma taille.

-Prête pour ce soir ? Demande Remus

-Tu es vraiment cinglée Lily ! S'exclame Sirius. Mais bon… je ne vais pas critiquer, je ne suis pas beaucoup mieux.

-Enfin une remarque intelligente ! Raille Cassy.

-Tu es sa jumelle, donc t'es pareille ! Fais remarquer Peter.

-Dans les dents Cassy ! Ricanne James.

-Pour la dernière fois, mon nom c'est CAS-SIO-PEE ! S'écrie Cassy sous les rires de la bande d'élèves la plus folle de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Minuit moins le quart…sans bruit, je repose Ariès sur mon lit et sort du dortoir à pas de loup. A peine ai-je mis le pied dans la salle commune que je les vois. Ils sont là, à m'attendre.

-On voulais juste te voir partir et te dire plein de trucs genre : « sois prudente », « fais attention à toi »,etc.… murmure Sirius.

-Ey ! Vous faîtes pas de bile pour moi ! On croirait que vous voulez absolument qu'il m'arrive un truc !

-Viens par là toi, me dit James.

Et il m'entraîne un peu plus loin.

-Juste un petit encouragement et une recommandation : Si il te manque ne serais-ce qu'un cheveu quand tu reviendras, Rogue ne vivra pas assez longtemps pour voir le lever de soleil de demain.

-Ca, j'imagine que c'était la recommandation, je pouffe. Et l'encouragement ?

-Le voilà… murmure t'il avant de m'embrasser longuement.

-Enfin, Evans ! Je croyais que tu ne viendrais pas… dit Rogue en me voyant arriver en courant à la salle des trophées.

-Contrairement à toi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire Servilus…

-Tu n'es pas venue avec ton habituelle bande de chiens de garde ?

-Et toi tu as abandonné tes deux nounous ? Pauvres petits, sans toi ils ne vont jamais trouver le chemin de leur lit tout seul ! Tu leur a laissé des instructions sur la manière de manger et de se mettre en pyjama au moins ?

-Ferme là ! Sale Sang de bourbe !

-Avant de commencer, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrais insonoriser la pièce ? Tes vols planés risquent de faire du bruit…

-Ou les tiens.

Il remue alors légèrement sa baguette et les murs de la pièce se mettent à briller pendant un instant, avant de redevenir normaux. La pièce est insonorisée.

-_Expelliarmus _! s'écrie alors Rogue.

J'ai à peine le temps d'éviter le jet de lumière rouge que déjà il en lance un deuxième.

-_Protego _! Je crie alors

Il évite, mais il se prends les pieds dans sa robe et trébuche. J'en profite :

-_Yadim _!

Le sol se gèle alors sous les pieds de Rogue _( nda : cette formule existe ! Dans le manga Fly ( ou Dragon Quest ) les magiciens s'en servent pour envoyer un vent glacial à leurs ennemis ! Mais je ne sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça… )_, désormais, il aura bien du mal à se relever !

BANG ! Des cordes jaillissent de la baguette de Rogue et viennent s'enrouler autour de mes jambes, je ne peux pas éviter la chute.

-_Incendio _! je dit en pointant ma baguette sur la corde, qui s'enflamme aussitôt.

-Ah tu veux jouer avec le feu ? _Flambios _! S'écris Rogue, toujours incapable de se relever, en dessinant un large cercle avec sa baguette.

Un cerceau de feu apparaît alors autour de moi.

__

( nda : formule qu'utilise Hermione dans le tome cinq pour faire apparaître les croix enflammées, j'ai pensé que ça s'adaptait à toutes les formes géométriques…).

Je commence à m'inquiéter. Les flammes font au moins deux mètres de haut et leur chaleur commence à faire fondre la glace qui empêchait Rogue de se relever.

-_Wingardium Leviosa _! je m'écrie alors en pointant une énorme coupe en argent qui s'élève dans les airs et vient s'écraser à deux millimètres de Rogue, qui a à peine le temps d'éviter.

Je profite de ce bref répit pour articuler :

-_Finite Incantatem _!

Le cercle de feu disparaît aussitôt.

-Ca , c'était l'échauffement ! Murmure Rogue. _Stupéfix !_

Je me jette de coté et crie :

-_Evanesco _! En pointant vers la robe de Rogue. Le pauvre se retrouve alors en caleçon !

-Quelle horreur ! Ca t'arrive de le laver ou même d'en changer ? Je ricanne devant

Rogue qui cherche l'antisort.

Je me sauve alors derrière une vitrine et murmure :

-_Desillusio ! _En me donnant un coup de baguette sur le crâne. Je suis à présent transformée en caméléon humain. Merci à Flitwick et à celui qui à établit le programme pour la formation des Aurors !

Juste à temps d'ailleurs, car Rogue ( rhabillé, fort heureusement ) surgit devant moi. Je m'efforce de ne pas bouger pour ne pas me trahir. Il regarde de tous les cotés, mais apparemment ne me vois pas.

-Tu joues à cache-cache, Evans ? Rugit il.

M'efforçant de ne pas faire de bruit, je le contourne et reste derrière lui.

-Tu as peur ? Grince t'il. Tu en as déjà assez ?

Je pointe ma baguette vers le plafond. J'y inscris les mots : « Severus Rogue est un crétin », qui apparaissent en lettres de feu _( nda : Voir « la Chambre des secrets » avec la prose de Tom Jedusor )_.

Rogue lève le nez et blémit. Pour s'en sortir dans la vie, faut être malin, Sevie !

-Lâche. Grogne t'il.

Ce simple mot me fait l'effet d'une bombe. Lâche ? Malheur à celui qui traite Lily Evans de lâche ! Il veut un combat face à face ? Il l'aura !

Je me donne un deuxième coup de baguette sur le crâne. Aussitôt, je redeviens normale.

-Tu voulais me voir Severus ? Me voilà !

Il sursaute et se retourne lentement.

-Tu veux que je te dise Servilo ? Je ne te ferais pas trop de mal, je tiens à laisser à Cassiopée le soin de te réduire en chair à saucisse, mais prends tout de même garde.

-Ne me sous estime pas ! _Serpensortia !_

Un énorme cobra jaillit alors de sa baguette et viens se planter devant moi. Il se dresse et me fixe de ses yeux jaunes. A tout instant, il peut mordre. Je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

Cette attente dure quelques longues minutes, durant lesquelles le serpent et moi nous nous fixons mutuellement sans remuer le moindre muscle, car je sais qu'au plus petit mouvement, c'est fini.

Soudain, un juron retentit dans le couloir et des bruits de pas se rapprochent dangereusement. Rogue pâlit :

-C'est Rusard…

Et, sans demander son reste, il s'enfuit en courant. Mais moi, j'ai toujours le serpent face à moi, difficile de bouger. Je tente un mouvement vers l'arrière, mais le reptile se contracte, prêt à bondir.

C'est alors, que je me sens brusquement tirée en arrière par une main inconnue.

-Ne fais pas de bruit surtout, et laisse toi faire.

Un instant…j'ai la berlue où c'est James qui vient de parler là ? Je me retourne, c'est bien lui. Il me ramène tout près de lui et nous recouvre de sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ?

-Ca fait trois heures que tu es partie. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre. Et j'ai bien fait de venir, regarde ! Me dit il à voix basse en pointant la porte du doigt.

En effet, Rusard et son sale chat viennent de pénétrer dans la salle des trophées. Un instant plus tôt et ils nous découvrait Rogue et moi en train de nous battre.

-Désolé de t'avoir suivie. C'est…c'était instinctif. Je ne vois que ce mot.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Et merci d'avoir été là. Sans toi, Dieu sais les ennuis que j'aurai eu…

Si un homme capable de voir à travers les capes d'invisibilités serait entré dans la salle des trophées à ce moment, il aurait été témoin d'une scènes des plus étranges :

Un concierge et son chat squelettique fouillant tous les recoins de la pièce en cherchant Dieu seul sait quoi et deux adolescents s'embrassant passionnément sous une cape étrange…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fini !

J'en rêvait de la scène du baiser sous la cape d'invisibilité ….

Alors, vous avez aimé le duel ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si vous en voulez des autres !

A bientôt,

Andromède.


	10. Le diner d'Halloweeeeen

Le dixième chapitre ! Je n'aurai jamais cru en faire plus de quatre ou cinq ! Mais non, je suis tenace ! Vous allez encore me supporter pendant un moment !

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Agua : Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient arrivé à lire les instructions de Sevie…Mais bon, crois ce que tu veux, Rosier et Wilkes je m'en balance comme de ma première couche culotte… J'ai même droit aux applaudissements ? Waouw ! En effet, les marécages sont très bien là ou ils sont, qu'ils ne viennent pas empiéter sur nos plumards !

****

Ghost : Ey ! Si Jamesie avait suivi Lily dès le début, moi j'aurai pas pris ça comme une marque de confiance ! James sait très bien que Lily est capable de rétamer Rogue en deux temps trois mouvements ! Merci pour ta review sur « retour aux Sources » !

****

Herm'021 : Mais elle est pas finie cette fic ! J'ai mis ce mot pour indiquer la fin du CHAPITRE ! Tu en a encore pour un moment à lire mes conneries ! L'es loin d'être finie ! Et si tu tiens à lire d'autre fics de moi, va voir dans ma bio, y'a tout les liens qui faut ! Merci pour tes reviews et pour ta fidélité à cette fic !

****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Tu fais comme Sirius, tu te lance dans des phrases à rallonge ? MERCI JE T'ADORE ! Le duel je l'ai un peu écourté parce que si je m'était écouté, il aurait duré toute la nuit ! Mais j'en ferais d'autres !

****

CC Johnson : Ahhh…Rogue en caleçon, notre fantasme à toutes ! La scène du baiser sous la cape je l'adore aussi ! Je trouve ça hyper romantiiiiiiiiiiiique ! YAAAAA ! ( Claque la porte au nez aux messieurs en blouse blanche boutonnées par derrière qui viennent la chercher ).

****

Raphou : Tu suis toujours cette nullité de fanfiction ? Merci pour ton compliment sur mon style d'écriture ! Il m'a fait très plaisir !

****

Lisandra : YAHOU ! Ma relectrice chérie que j'adore et vénère à deux genoux ! Tu es une fille carrément géniale, bourrée de talent et de qualités ! Et tu as le bonjour de Blacky !

****

Kagomesamashmu : Ta fic est géniale ! Tu es laquelle des trois ? Eug, Pa ou Lou ? Tu me l'a dit mais je me souviens plus ! Je te félicite pour ces brillants choix de carrière, ils sont supers ! Je te verrais bien en photographe de pyramides…

****

The Black Dog : Gros poutous poutous de ta nébuleuse préférée ! A quand la suite de « Un amour Torride » ? J'aime trop cette histoire !

****

Julianna : Ouais ! Encore une review de Juju ! Ca te dérange pas si je t'appelle comme ça ?

****

Fofolleuh : Pour ce qui est de te pendre par les pieds à un arbre et de sécher les cours, je te conseille quand même d'éviter…ça me touche beaucoup que ma fic te plaise autant. Et pour les araignées au plafonds, j'en ai au moins autant que toi ! Et moi aussi je me marre toute seule de temps en temps…pour ne pas dire tout le temps. Il m'arrive aussi de parler et de me raconter des blagues à moi même, mais quand je suis toute seule. Le pire, c'est en cours d'allemand, il m'arrive hyper souvent de rire rien qu'en regardant la prof débiter ses nullités de cours. Je suis aussi foldingue que toi !

****

Auzzy : Ben…faut pas pleurer pour si peu ! C'est qu'un baiser après tout !!! Surtout qu'il est pas décrit terrible…Et ben ouais, Roguinou connaît beaucoup de sorts de magie noire, mais si tu lis bien le tome quatre, Dumby lui fait confiance ! J'en ai donc déduit qu'il devait quand même être loyal ! Et puis…j'avais la flemme d'inventer des formules de magie noire ! J'ai quand même mit « Serpensortia », c'est déjà ça non ?

****

Callisto : Tu as reçu mon e-mail ? Merci pour les applaudissements ! Pour la question, j' y ai répondu dans mon mail. Sinon, comme c'est confidentiel, attends la suite ! Pour le duel plus long, je suis très paresseuse, j'avais plus de jus ! Crevée, Kapput, Exit, HS, tout ce que tu veux… Dit moi si tu as reçu ce fichu mail !

****

Alpo : Tu débarques d'où toi ? Et la scène de l'infirmerie, après le match contre Serpentard ? Et je suis flattée que tu suive si fidèlement les parutions !

Bon allez, je vous fait pas attendre plus longtemps, je vous met la suite ! Attention ? 3...2...1...LISEZ !

Chapitre 10 : Le dîner d'Halloweeeeeeeeeeeeeeenn !

Cher Journal,

Aujourd'hui c'est Halloween ! Je pense que les garçons vont nous sortir le grand jeu ce soir. Genre blague de l'horreur où un truc d'approchant. Remus et Noriko ont été convoqués à une réunion spéciale de préfets et quand ils sont revenus, ils avaient l'air de ceux qui en savent beaucoup plus qu'ils ne le laissent paraître. Je me demande ce qui se prépare…

Cassiopée a collé une droite à Rogue ! C'était pendant le cours de Métamorphose, McGonagall nous avait répartis par équipe de deux et elle s'est retrouvé avec lui. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il lui a dit, mais une chose est sûre, il a un beau cocard maintenant ! Sirius a même embrassé sa sœur sur la joue !

Elle a écopé d'une retenue mais elle s'en fiche. Elle a eu sa revanche pour l'autre fois.

Dans une semaine c'est le match contre Serdaigle. James prétend que ce sera dur car cette année, c'est Sixtine Crew qui est leur capitaine. Il paraît que c'est une gardienne hors pair. Encore plus forte que Ulrich ! Mais je ne me fais pas trop de bile pour ça.

Bon, je vais te laisser, on va à Pré au Lard aujourd'hui !

Lily.

Après avoir procédé à l'habituel verrouillage magique de mon journal, je descends dans la salle commune. Sirius est debout sur une des tables, apparemment en plein numéro de clown. James et Remus regardent ailleurs, comme si ils voulaient faire croire qu'ils ne savaient absolument pas qui était cet énergumène qui danse la gigue sur une table. Peter, dont les yeux larmoyants sont remplis d'admiration éperdue, applaudit Sirius à tout rompre.

-Ah ! Une revenante ! S'écrie Sirius en me voyant arriver ! Où tu étais Lily ?

-En train de mettre au point un plan pour changer de visage après avoir été vu en ta compagnie ! Je dis sur un ton malicieux avant d'aller m'asseoir en face de James. Où est Cassiopée ?

-Retenue ! Tu as déjà oublié le pain qu'elle à mis à Servilus ? Moi je peux t'affirmer que non ! Je suis fier de ma sœur chérie ! Minnie lui a demandé de nettoyer le rayon « objets magiques » de la bibliothèque ! Imagine un peu la couche de poussière qu'il doit avoir ! Personne ne va jamais voir dans ce rayon !

-Hum Hum ! Tu as la mémoire courte Sirius ! Dit James.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-La carte ! Dit Remus.

-Quelle carte ? je demande.

Les garçons prennent aussitôt l'air de ceux qui viennent de commettre une belle gaffe.

-On a oublié de vous en parler. Dit Remus.

-Encore ? Ca devient une manie chez vous de systématiquement « oublier » de nous tenir au courant !

-On est désolé, là on a vraiment oublié. Dit James.

Et il sort de sa poche un truc qui ressemble vaguement à un bout de parchemin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Vous n'allez pas lui dire tout de même ? S'écrie Peter. Je croyais que c'était un secret entre nous seulement !

Mais qu'est ce qui cloche avec Peter ? Il ne nous aime pas ou quoi ? James, Sirius et Remus se tournent vers lui avec un regard indéfinissable.

-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, _Queudver_, Lily est aussi notre amie ! Au même titre que toi ! Dit Sirius. Et ce, depuis trois ans ! Cassiopée aussi !

-Si nous t'avons fait quelque chose, dis-le Peter. On ne vas pas te manger. Je lui dis en lui souriant.

-Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que…vous n'êtes pas…. Vous ne savez pas que…

Remus se frappe alors le front du plat de la main.

-Mais quels andouilles ! On a oublié de dire à Peter qu'elle savent pour moi !

Sirius et James se détendent instantanément. Je comprends alors… Peter croyait qu'on ne savait pas pour leur secret !

C'est ce moment que choisit Cassy pour revenir.

-Tu tombes bien Cassy ! Dit James, On a un truc à vous montrer…

Le soir venu, nous descendons tous dans la grande salle. Elle est superbe. D'énormes citrouilles flottent en l'air et des chauves souris volent un peu partout. Une fois que nous sommes tous assis à nos places respectives, Dumbledore se lève et commence à parler :

-Joyeux Halloween à tous ! Fort heureusement, cette première partie de l'année s'est déroulée sans incident majeurs ( il jette un regard en coin aux garçons en souriant ). Mais je ne voudrais pas trop abuser de votre estomac, aussi je vais en venir tout de suite aux faits d'importance.

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que cette année célèbre le 1000e anniversaire de Poudlard ? _( nda : 'sont toujours en train de nous rabâcher que « Poudlard à été fondé il y a maintenant PLUS de mille ans »_

( Note de Lisandra, beta readeur d'occasion : Bien, vu, Andromède, Bien vu). Et bien, en raison de cet évènement, nous allons exceptionnellement organiser une fête pour Noël. Il y aura un bal et nous recevrons quelques invités de marque dont vous connaîtrez les noms en temps et en heure. Ceux qui le désirent pourront faire leur propre show. Pour cela, adressez vous aux préfets de votre maison.

J'espère que cette décision vous satisfait tous. A présent, bon appétit !

Les applaudissements fusent de partout. Visiblement, tout le monde est ravi de cette fête. C'est vrai que c'est exeptionnel. Poudlard n'a pas mille ans tous les jours !

-C'était ça hein ? Dit Cassiopée en regardant Remus. C'était pour ça, Lunard, que tu avais cet air ? Tu savais ! Faux-jeton !

-Ey ! Je voulais pas vous gâcher la surprise moi ! C'est pas tout les ans qu'il y a une fête à Poudlard !

-D'abord vous nous faîtes le coup des animagi, ensuite de cette « carte du maraudeur » et maintenant, même le préfet s'y met avec cette fichue fête ! Râle Cassy. Qu'est ce que vous nous cachez encore ? Que vous êtes des aliens complètement fous qui veulent conquérir la Terre ? Que vous êtes les descendants des quatre fondateurs ?

J'ai du mal à me retenir d'imiter les garçons qui rient comme des fous, le nez dans leur assiette. Mais Cassiopée finit par se dérider et rire avec nous.

Soudain, Remus arrête de rire et se redresse d'un coup, comme si il venait d'être frappé d'illumination.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lunard ? Demande Sirius en riant toujours.

-Je viens juste de me rendre compte que « bal » rimait avec « cavalière »…

-Aïe aïe aïe… marmonne Sirius, qui vient mystérieusement d'arrêter de rire. Des ennuis en perspective…

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demande James. T'es le mec le plus populaire de Poudlard ! Tu vas avoir tellement de demandes que tu vas sûrement devoir organiser des auditions !

-Très drôle Corny !

-Corny ? Demande James. C'est nouveau ce surnom complètement nul ?

-Tant pis si t'aimes pas…Je n'avais tout simplement pas envie de me fatiguer à prononcer « Cornedrue » en entier…

-Tu vas demander à qui ? Demande Cassiopée à Remus.

-Aucune idée… et toi ?

-Pareil…

-Z'avez qu'à y aller ensemble ! Grogne Sirius, qui camoufle assez mal son envie de rire.

-Ah ouais…pas bête. Disent Remus et Cassy en même temps, ce qui nous fait éclater de rire James et moi.

-On y va en amis ? Demande Remus à Cassiopée.

-Pas de problème Lunard ! Dit Cassy en lui serrant la main.

En voilà au moins deux de casés ! D'autant que les filles et les garçons à proximité suffisante pour avoir entendu font la grimace. C'est qu'ils sont populaires nos deux copains !

-Bon, ben si j'ai bien compris, il n'y a plus que Peter et moi qui n'ayons pas de partenaire ? Dit Sirius.

J'échange un regard avec James. Demanderas t'y où demanderas t'y pas ?

-Tu veux bien y aller avec moi, Lily ? Demande t'il, les joues roses.

YAHOU ! Il l'a demandé ! La vie est belle !

-Avec plaisir...Corny. Je dis avant de me pencher sur la table pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Ce qui ne manque pas de déclencher un fou rire chez les autres.

Après quelques instants, Sirius et James deviennent silencieux et se regardent avec complicité. Ils se tournent ensuite vers Remus, qui acquiesce en hochant la tête.

Cassy se tourne vers moi d'un air de dire : « Qu'est ce qu'ils nous préparent encore ces imbéciles ? ». Je hausse les épaules en signe de dénégation. Je n'en sais strictement rien.

-Prêts ? Demande Sirius aux trois autres.

-Vas y Patmol.

Oh là là... j'aime pas ça du tout.... AUX ABRIS !

Sirius sort un pétard mouillé de sa poche et le lance discrètement dans la soupière, à la table des Serdaigles.

Le plat explose alors et toutes les têtes se tournent vers les pauvres étudiants recouverts de potage. Remus se lève alors à demi de son siège et marmonne :

-_Accio coffre _!

Aussitôt la porte de la grande salle s'ouvre et une caisse de bois apparaît. James sort à son tour sa baguette et la pointe sur cette dernière.

-_Alohomora_ !

Kyaaaaaaa... j'aime vraiment pas ça du tout ! Le couvercle de la caisse s'ouvre et une énorme Accromentula en sort et se dirige vers la table des Poufsouffles. Une fille avec des nattes blondes se met à hurler à s'en casser la voix. La créature se tourne alors vers la table des Serpentards et... CLAC ! Elle vient de se transformer en McGonagall ! J'y comprends plus rien du tout...

Les professeurs se regardent tous, ébahis. La vraie Minnie à l'air d'avoir compris quelque chose quand à elle... Elle se tourne vers les Maraudeurs et leur lance un regard lourd de sens : « Je sais que c'est vous, et si vous tenez un tant soit peu à la vie, sauvez vous au moins jusqu'en Chine ! »

McGonagall n° 2 s'avance alors vers la table des Gryffondors et RECLAC : Elle se transforme en une vieille sorcière aux cheveux grisâtres et à l'air méchant. Cassiopée se tourne alors vers son frère et lui lance un regard de travers.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ici ?

-C'est pas maman, rassure toi ! Dit Sirius qui rit assez fort, tout comme les autres élèves, c'est un épouvantard ! Joyeux Halloween Cassy !

Les élèves laissent alors libre court à leur fou rire où/et à leur panique. Certains se sauvent à toutes jambes, d'autres n'arrivent même plus à parler à force de rire.

-Où vous l'avez trouvé ? Je demande.

-Chez Rusard, dit James. Pendant notre dernière retenue. On s'est dit que ça égaierai le dîner...

-Le dîner d'Halloweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! Précise Sirius d'une voix d'outre tombe, ce qui relance l'hilarité générale.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas terrible terrible, mais j'avais pas d'autre idée pour la farce. Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez ! J'essaierais de trouver un truc moins nul la prochaine fois !

A plus

Andromède.


	11. Un match éprouvant

J'ai reçu plein de super longues reviews ! Merci merci merci merci ! Je vous aaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! Dans ce chapitre, il y a plus d'action, c'est le match Serdaigle VS Gryffondor !!!!!! Toujours pas de nouvelles de Liz…snif !

Réponses aux reviews :

****

The Black Dog : Les Gryffondor sont sensés n'avoir peur de rien, Bignioufiotte ! Que dire de plus…..JE T'ADORE ! Même en blonde !

****

Auzzy : Mais tout le monde me le dit que c'est bien vu pour les 1000 ans de Poudlard ! C'est une si bonne idée que ça ? Et pour ta proposition d'accompagner Sirius, pas de problème ! Je lui transmets sans faute ! Et je n'en ai pas du tout marre de toi ! Je t'adore !

****

CC Johnson : Mais gnakeuh ! Ca doit vraiment être une bonne idée cette histoire de 1000e anniversaire…J'AI EU UN ECLAIR DE GENIE !!!!!!!

****

Agua : Mrs Black, le retour…. Houaiche ! Et c'est vrai que Rosier et Wilkes devait être un peu perdu sans leur toutou…bien fait pour eux ! Eh oui, pauvre Cassy…10 ans de poussière…je t'explique pas l'épaisseur…

****

Tobby : Bon, je vais répondre aux trois reviews en même temps, ça iras plus vite ! C'est pas grave le retard ! Me doute que les révisions ça doit être la galère… Et pour le coup de James qui voit Lily « encore plus déshabillée » comme tu dis, je ne te contredit pas, loin de là, mais je ne suis pas sûr que je décrirais à fond ce passage de procréation…

Pour Lily en Fourchelang…errr, franchement ça le fait pas trop ! Mais elle a d'autres talents cachés…gnak gnak…

Et oui, l'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup, mais ça vient ! Surtout avec Roguinou !

****

Ghost : Le bal…mythe éternel du petit peuple…CA VA Y ALLER NE T'EN FAIT PAS !

****

Kagomesamashmu : Ouais, ils vont ensemble pour le bal, mais c'est en amis ! Je n'ai AUCUNEMENT l'intention de les mettre ensemble ! C'est qui qu'a peur de Minnie la terrible ? Ah bah, tous ceux qu'elle a puni, j'en sais rien moi ! Tu es Pa ? Je vais aller relire tes répliques dès que je peux et pis je vous enverrait une nouvelle review !

En fait, je crois que si tu veux mettre une fic sur plusieurs acomptes en même temps ( c'est bien ça que tu m'a demandé hein ? ), tu le fais normalement. Sur un acompte, puis sur un autre. Je pense pas qu'il y ai de problème.

****

Callisto : Mon italienne préférée !!!!! Ici la foldingue de française ! Il est plus marrant que le dernier ? Ben c'est sûr, l'autre racontait un duel !!!!! Et je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, Peter, on en a rien à foutre. Sirius, c'est super important !!!!!! Mais non, je le dit et je le répète, il n'y aura aucun couple Cassiopée/Remus !!!!!!! Et c'est quoi déjà le couple Anna-Lola dans Les Portes ? Je m'en souviens plus…honte à moi ! Et oui, en France du Nord, il pleut toujours…malheureusement… Et je compatis, mon frère est également un piqueur de place d'ordi de première…snif…

****

Fofolleuh : YAAAAAA ! Mais ne te pends pas surtout ! L'école on s'en fout c'est vrai, mais pas au point de se pendre par les pieds à un arbre !!!!! Et les résultats du conseil de classe sont si importants pour toi ??? Moi je m'en fout un peu…mais je devrais pas, mon orientation en dépend ! Et oui, je suis en troisième, je part au lycée l'année prochaine !

Ma prof de français est aussi irrécupérable que la tienne ne t'inquiète pas…une vraie tâche, comme tu dit ! Et le « Géant vert » seule dans la chambre, j'avais jamais essayé ! Faudra que je teste ce nouveau moyen d'extériorisation… Pour notre folie je crois qu'on ne pourra jamais dire qui est la plus foldingue des deux…

****

Julianna : Juju ! Elle était trop cool ta review ! J'ai de l'imagination, moi ??? Nouveau scoop… Merci pour tes supers encouragements !!!!!!!

****

Mimnoumellou : Lis la suite, elle est en dessous !

****

Herm'021 : Je me doutait qui en aurai au moins un qui le remarquerais que la blague n'était pas décrite terrible ! Et oui, tu peux me piquer l'idée, mais faudra que tu mette entre parenthèse : Propriété intellectuelle d'Andromède !!!!! Je te préviens, j'irai faire un tour !!!!!

Ouf, voici le chapitre ONZE !!!! Quand même !!!!!!!

****

Chapitre 11 : Un match éprouvant

-James, arrête de stresser comme ça !!!!! Vous allez les ratatiner ! Dit Sirius à James, le matin du match.

La tête dans ses mains, les yeux fixés sur son bol de café, James est complètement étanche à toute forme d'encouragement…

-je le sens pas, je le sens pas ce match ! Marmonne t'il

Sirius lui balance alors une croûte de pain, ce qui nous fait tous éclater de rire.

-Arrête avec ton défaitisme ! Captain Cass'Cou !

-Et toi alors ? Commentateur-roi-des-gaffeurs avec les dames d'âge mûr !

Commence alors une bataille d'insultes entre les deux élèves les plus frappadingue de Poudlard.

Quand Cassy interromps ce duel pour le moins farfelu pour dire à James que c'est l'heure, ce dernier retrouve sa blancheur de drap. Je sens alors qu'il a besoin d'un tout petit encouragement…

Alors qu'il s'apprête à suivre ses coéquipiers, je le tire par la manche et l'entraîne à l'écart.

-T'es le meilleur ! Vous allez gagner !

-C'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? Demande t'il avec une fausse moue déçue et en me passant un bras autour de la taille.

-Nan, œil pour œil, encouragement pour encouragement ! Je dit avant de l'embrasser longuement.

-Je t'aime, ma fleur de lys ! Me murmure t'il dans le creux de l'oreille.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon casse cou !

On se sépare à regret. Il part en courant vers les vestiaires, et moi, je reste là, plantée comme une andouille, à le regarder courir avec un grand sourire stupide…

-Lilyyyyyyyyyyy ! Réveeeeeeiiiiiiille toi ! Dit Cassy sur un ton de zombie, pour me forcer à sortir de ma léthargie.

-Hein ? Euh…ah oui ! On a encore droit à la tribune des profs ? Je demande en me tournant vers Sirius.

-Yes ! Grâce à votre génialissime commentateur de Quidditch préféré !

-Tu as oublié « modeste », précise Remus, ce qui déclenche un fou rire général.

-Bienvenue à tous, chers élèves de Poudlard, pour ce match de Quidditch opposant la fabuleuse équipe de GRYFFFONDOR à celle de Serdaigle ! S'écrie Sirius.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers McGonagall. Apparemment, les coups cumulés de « Minnie la terrible » et de l'épouvantard ne l'on pas dissuadée le moins du monde de continuer la bataille contre le génialissime commentateur Black.

-Chez les Serdaigles, nous avons Milla Denver, Melody Upendy et Cherry

Warrior en poursuiveuses ! Les frères Wasilewsky en batteurs, Jonathan Summer en attrapeur et leur nouvelle capitaine, fort jolie d'ailleurs, Sixtine Crew en gardienne !

Les sept joueurs vêtus de bleu font alors leur entrée sur le terrain. De nombreux applaudissements retentissent dans le stade, mais ce n'est à mon avis rien, comparé au véritable ouragan sonore qui salue l'arrivée des sept joueurs rouges. Et Sirius n'est pas des moindres crieurs…

-Chez les Gryffondors, toujours les mêmes ! On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, vous me direz…Travis Watts et Mildred Morienval en batteurs ! Rappelons que Mildred est surnommée à TRES juste titre : « la vierge guerrière » ! Les merveilleux et fabuleux poursuiveurs, j'ai nommé Lorenzo Lopez le tacticien, Nôriko Shinoyama la fleur de lotus Japonaise et James Potter le casse-cou ! Et accessoirement capitaine de l'équipe !

-Black, vous voudriez bien cesser d'associer une dizaine d'adjectifs à chaque nom !

-Je dit la vérité professeur ! Et enfin, la jeune et pourtant fabuleuse Amy Kapovsky en attrapeuse et « le mur », Ulrich Diamond en gardien ! On attends beaucoup du duel entre ce gardien reconnu et Sixtine Crew, dont la réputation doit se confirmer aujourd'hui !

Je farfouille dans mes poches à la recherche de quelque chose sur quoi passer mon stress. Je ne le sens pas non plus ce match.

-Eh, relax ! Me souffle Remus. Ce sont les meilleurs !

J'acquiesce en silence. Je le sens pas…..

-Mme Bibine donne le coup d'envoi ! Le souaffle est libéré ! Lopez s'empare du souaffle et fonce vers les buts ! Mais il est intercepté par Denver, qui passe à Upendy, qui repasse à Denver. Les poursuiveuses de Serdaigle sont très rapides ! C'est Cherry Warrior qui fonce vers les buts de Gryffondor ! Elle lance, Diamond plonge, effleure le souaffle…mais Serdaigle ouvre la marque ! 10 à 0...

Je ne savais plus ou donner de la tête. Entre Sirius déchaîné et les joueurs beaucoup trop rapides pour moi…

-C'est Potter qui reprends le souaffle ! Il fonce vers les buts adverses, passe à Shinoyama qui passe à Lopez qui repasse à Potter ! VAS Y JAMESIE !!!!!!

Le stade est une nouvelle fois plié en deux. Sirius a un don…

-Potter lance, premier face à face avec Crew…MAIS…ELLE N'A PAS BOUGE D'UN CENTIMETRE !!!!! C'est…incroyable…

C'est effarant…Sixtine n'a pas bougé d'un poil pour arrêter le tir de James…

Des huées retentissent dans le stade. Le geste, ou plutôt le non geste de Crew a surpris tout le monde, y compris ses équipiers.

-10 partout ! Bravo Captain Cass'cou ! Les Serdaigles reprennent le souaffle. Décidément j'adore ce match…une majorité de jolies filles sur le terrain…

-BLACK ! REFOULEZ VOS HORMONES BON SANG DE BON SOIR !!!!!!! Hurle McGonagall.

Les professeurs rient plus forts que tout le stade réunit. Décidément, les duels Sirius/Minnie resteront dans l'histoire…

-Serdaigle à l'attaque ! Denver qui passe à Warrior… « la vierge guerrière » vient juste d'envoyer un cognard sur les poursuiveuses des bleus ! EY !

Mme Bibine venait juste de siffler un penalty en faveur de Serdaigle…

-C'est un peu injuste non ? Demande Cassiopée à Remus.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules.

-Grmmmbl…..C'est Upendy qui va tirer….et elle marque…20 à 10 en faveur de Serdaigle…

James se tourna vers Sirius, d'un air de dire : Qu'est ce que je disais…

Décidément, les poursuiveuses des aigles sont très fortes. Je comprends l'angoisse de James maintenant…

Quelques minutes plus tard, les équipes en sont à 40 partout…les deux gardiens sont excellents tous les deux et les poursuiveurs sont acharnés. Les supporters des deux équipes hurlent à s'en casser la voix.

-Alors les attrapeurs ? Vous dormez ? Crie Sirius dans le stade.

C'est vrai qu'on ne les a pas vu beaucoup bouger…pourtant Amy n'est pas du genre a rester en place…

J'observe la petite fille de 12 ans. Brune, petite et menue, elle a le profil type des bons attrapeurs. C'est James qui l'a repérée. Lors d'une séance de vol avec Mme Bibine. Nous étions à une des fenêtres du château et il l'a vue voler. Elle était extraordinaire…

Pour ce que je sais d'elle, elle a perdu sa mère, assassinée par les partisans de Voldemort. Elle vit avec son père, médicomage à Ste Mangouste.

Soudain, Jonathan Summer vire sur place et fonce vers les buts de Gryffondor.

-Est ce que c'était le Vif d'or ? Demande Sirius dans le subit silence du stade.

-VAS Y AMY !!!!! Nous hurlons, Cassy, Sirius et Moi.

La course entre les deux attrapeurs absorbe l'attention de tous, même des joueurs. Amy remonte lentement son retard. Les batteurs des deux équipes se déchaînent sur les cognards.

-Le Vif n'est plus qu'a quelques mètres ! Crie Sirius. Allez Amy !

Ils tendent tous les deux le bras, et…..

-AMY KAPOVSKY A ATTRAPPE LE VIF D'OR !!!!!!!!!! GRYFFONDOR GAGNE PAR 190 A 40 !!!!!!!!!! JE VOUS AIME LES FILLES !!!!!!!!

Dans l'hilarité générale, nous descendons sur le terrain ou les joueurs viennent d'atterrir, hurlant de joie !

Je me précipite sur eux et les serre tous dans mes bras. Mais lorsque Sirius arrive et soulève Amy sur ses épaules, tout le monde suit son exemple. Les joueurs écarlates sont portés en triomphe jusqu'à la tour de Gyffondor, malgré leurs protestations.

La fête promet d'être longue…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Bon, ce chapitre n'est pas terrible, mais il fallait un entre deux avec le bal qui approche. J'ai pas trouvé d'autre idée que ce match. Promis, le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus intéressant, et pour cause ! Préparation de la fête !!!!!!!

N'hésitez pas à critiquer, j'ai peut être un ego surdimensionné, mais j'accepte les critiques justifiées.

Andromède.


	12. Quand Sirius aboie, la caravane des fill...

Me revoilà !!! Bon, pendant les deux ou trois derniers chapitres, je me suis un peu laissé aller. Ils étaient moins passionnants que les autres. Mais là c'est fini !!! Je suis guérie !!! Nouveau chapitre, nouvelles conneries, nouveau départ !

Attention, tadaaaaam ! Préparation au bal d'anniversaire ! Avec qui Sirius va t'il y aller ? Pour le savoir, faut lire !

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Spoon : Merci merci merci merci ! Tu aimes bien les commentaires ? Tu n'es pas la(le) seul(e) !!!!!!!!! Z'êtes trop gentils…

****

Agua : Jamesie-Tank et Lily-Avion ? Ou tu as été pécher ça toi ? Moi aussi j'adore les duels Sirius/Minnie ! Ce sont les passages que je m'éclate le plus à écrire !!!

****

Tobby : Alors, les révisions, comment ça marche ? Tu leur a acheté des baskets au moins ? Bon, faut que j'arrête de déconner moi… Oui, le match était un peu insipide, mais je dis au dessus que j'était pas en forme sur cette fic ces derniers temps. Mais c'est reparti, et ça va chauffer crois moi ! Et oui, trouvez moi dans tout FF.net quelque'un qui publie ses chapitres aussi souvent que moi !!!

****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Tu n'était pas la seule à être en week end…N'est ce pas Liz ? Je croyais qu'elle était morte ! Mais ça, c'est parce que j'ai pas l'habitude. Et c'est pas grave ! Tout le monde a le droit de se reposer ! Moi, je me repose toute l'année ! ( Si, si c'est vrai, je suis en troisième et je suis une grosse feignasse…)

Et j'aime beaucoup ta suggestion que je sois une cousine Black….J'adorerais ! Viens ici, cousin Sirius !!!

****

Ghost : Ouais, de toutes façons il y en a déjà eu un de match Gryffondor VS Serpentard !!! Et la suite ( un peu moins barbante ) et en dessous !!!

****

Auzzy : Merci merci pour tout ces beaux compliments !!! Ca fait super plaisir a entendre !! Et oui, je poste les chapitres très vite, je ne vis que pour l'écriture !!!! Et les livres HP bien sûr !

****

Callisto : Cally, mon Italienne préférée !!!! Et pour ton obsession de tuer ton prof, j'ai la même avec ma prof de français… Mais moi, y'a pas de centre de jeunes délinquants dans le coin, ils vont être obligés de me mettre à St Brutus ! Mais non t'es pas chiante !!! T'es super géniale au contraire !!! C'est bon de se sentir encouragée !

C'est vrai que les Maraudeurs sont d'un naturel cool, mais tu sais, je n'était pas vraiment dans mon assiette quand j'ai tapé l'autre chapitre…ça explique le manque d'enthousiasme. Et pour les répliques de Sirius, tu n'es pas la première, c'est donc que ça doit être vrai…je vais réfléchir à cet épineux problème : Est il vrai que j'ai parfois de l'humour ?

****

CC Johnson : Moi aussi j'adore leurs duels ! Je me marre en les écrivant ! Et les hormones, c'est mon frère qui m'a donné l'idée, quand ma mère lui a expliqué pourquoi sa voix muait…moi j'était dans la pièce à coté et je me fendait la pêche en les écoutant…

****

Fofolleuh : Oui, en effet, tu es aussi frappadingue qu'eux et tu ne dépareillerais pas dans la bande ! Et moi aussi, j'ai beaucoup pleuré à la fin du cinq…NOOOOOON SIRIUUUUUUUUUS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Snif ! Et c'est pas grave si tu n'es pas la 1e revieweuse, je t'adore quand même !!!

****

The Black Dog : d'accord, si tu veux jouer à ce jeu là…chacun son tour ! A toi de jouer : Alors voyons, tu es une fille complètement nulle et sans couleurs, je te déteste et je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! Alors, tu as réussi le jeu ?

****

Lisandra : Gloubi Boulga !!! T'es pas morte ! Et oui, la charmante Elise s'est faite des mèches blondes beaucoup plus nombreuses qu'avant ( voir sa description dans Retour aux sources ) alors maintenant, de loin, on dirais qu'elle st blonde alors qu'elle a les cheveux aussi bruns que moi au départ ! Et pour les 100 reviews, une partie t'en revient puisque c'est toi qui corrige ! Sans toi, les gens aurait moins de plaisir à lire ! T'es indispensaaaaaaaable !!

****

Kagomesamashmu : Tu as réussi à remettre ta fic ? Et non, je n'ai pas trop envie de mettre Remus et Cassiopée ensemble ! Mais tu vas voir, pendant le bal, il va quand même se passer un tout petit minus truc ! Et je vais essayer de faire apparaître un peu plus Remus. C'est vrai que je me concentre surtout sur Lily et les bô James et Sirius.

C'est vrai que Kyana et Remus sont mignoooooons…….

Et oui, j'ai compris ton langage, étant donné que moi aussi je réinvente souvent le dictionnaire ! Et merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !!!!

****

Julianna : JUJU !!!!!!!!! Et merci pour les surnoms, je vais finir par croire que j'ai du talent !!!

Et hop, comme par magie, un nouveau chapitre !!!

****

Chapitre 12 : Quand Sirius aboie, la caravane des filles passe !

-Aïe aïe aïe…la fête est dans une semaine et j'ai encore demandé à personne…dit Sirius entre deux bouchées de toast à la marmelade.

-Ey ! T'avais qu'a t'y prendre avant ! Tu as eu combien de demandes déjà ? Demande James d'un air malicieux.

Sirius fait mine de réfléchir…

-Euh…je dirais une quinzaine depuis hier, pourquoi ?

Pendant que nous nous esclaffons dans nos assiettes, Sirius prend soudain l'air de quelqu'un qui vient d'avoir une idée de génie.

-Yahaha ! J'ai trouvé !

On a pas le temps de lui demander quoique ce soit, il file hors de la grande salle dans un cri joyeux.

-Voilà un jeune homme très perturbé…dit Remus en fixant la porte.

-Sûr….dit Peter. Il n'a même pas fini sa tarte aux pommes….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je marche avec Cassiopée le long d'un couloir. On s'est mis d'accord pour partir à la recherche de Sirius par groupes, compte tenu que ça fait bientôt deux heures qu'il nous a faussés compagnie.

En principe, à cette période de l'année - les vacances de Noël - le château devrait être relativement vide. Mais la fête d'anniversaire fait que beaucoup d'élèves sont restés à Poudlard.

Mes parents m'ont bien proposé de revenir, mais, entre deux semaines avec mes amis et deux semaines avec Pétunia, pardonnez moi chers parents, mais y'a pas photo !

-Mais où est ce que ce crétin s'est encore planqué ? Râle Cassy tendis qu'on approche du hall d'entrée.

-Probablement dans une classe vide en train de faire passer un casting pour le rôle de la cavalière au bal…

-Faire passer un quoi ?

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, tu connais pas. En fait, c'est un truc moldu. Ca sert à choisir une personne qui tiendra un rôle dans un film.

-C'est quoi un flime ?

J'éclate de rire, Cassiopée étant née dans une famille de sorcier, lui expliquer ce qu'était un film risquait d'être assez ardu…

-Laisse tomber…je dis en riant toujours. KYAAAAAAA !! ARRETE !!!

Elle vient de se mettre à me chatouiller cruellement. Mon fou rire redouble pendant que j'essaie de me dégager. N'arrivant presque plus à respirer, je me laisse tomber par terre pour rire à mon aise.

-Ben alors les filles ? Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ?

Cette fois Cassy se met à rire autant que moi devant la tête qu'affiche présentement Sixtine Crew en nous regardant nous rouler par terre l'une sur l'autre.

-Mmff….Bonjouhouhouhou…..Whahah….

C'est tout ce que j'arrive à produire comme mot sensé à travers mon fou rire. Cassy tente de se relever mais sans grands résultats.

Lorsque nous sommes un peu calmées, on se relève péniblement, les jambes flageolantes. Sixtine est encore là, à nous fixer bizarrement.

-Vous êtes tous comme ça chez les Gryffondor ?

Je sens que si je ne parle pas, ça va être reparti pour une demi heure de crise de rire.

-Non…nous on est…

-Spéciales…achève Cassiopée en souriant, mais ses épaules frémissantes trahissent son envie de rire.

-Au fait, tu es a Serdaigle toi ? Je demande. Sixtine, c'est ça ?

-Heu…oui…

Visiblement, elle n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande son prénom, vu sa surprise…

-Tu joues dans l'équipe de ta maison, non ? Demande Cassiopée.

-Oui…je suis gardienne.

-On a vu ça au match de l'autre jour, hein Lily ? Une des rares qui soit arrivée à bloquer un tir de James ?

-Ouais ! Il était impressionné par ta performance ! Il a même dit qu'il avait pris beaucoup de plaisir et d'intérêt à jouer contre toi !

Sixtine rougit.

-Lily Evans, enchantée ! Je dis en lui tendant une main, qu'elle serre timidement.

-Cassiopée Black ! Dit Cassy en lui serrant la main à son tour.

-Comme Sirius Black ? Demande Sixtine en rougissant encore plus.

-Ouais, je suis la sœur jumelle de ce cinglé….

-Tu le connais ? Je demande

-Tout…tout le monde vous connaît à l'école…marmonne t'elle. Vous et …et les

Maraudeurs…

Cassy et moi on se regarde…et je crois que je vais me fêler une côte à force de ne pas rire.

Soudain, j'aperçois un attroupement. Une diversion en vue !

-Eh, c'est quoi, là bas ? Je demande

-Aucune espèce d'idée…marmonne Cassiopée. On va voir ?

Et nous nous dirigeons toutes les trois vers le tableau d'affichage, autour du quel se tient une bonne vingtaine de filles.

-Ouah, je vais y aller !!!!

-Tu crois que j'ai le temps d'aller me changer ?

-Je ne suis pas décoiffée ? Tu crois que j'ai une chance ?

Voilà quelques échantillons de ce qui se disait là. Cassy étant la plus grande d'entre nous, elle s'avance et joue des coudes pour pouvoir s'approcher. Sixtine me regarde d'un air interrogateur. Je hausse les épaules : je n'en sais pas plus qu'elle.

-NON MAIS ! JE VAIS LE TUER ! SIRIUS, VIENS ICIIIIIII !!!!!!!!!!!!Hurle Cassy au milieu du troupeau de filles, passablement indignées.

Et elle file dans le couloir.

-Heu…qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Dit Sixtine d'une petite voix timide.

-Oh, tu sais, avec elle et son frère, il y a des fois ou il ne vaut mieux pas chercher à comprendre…

Je dresse le coup vers le panneau, débarrassé d'une grande partie des glousseuses.

Non…j'arrive pas à croire qu'il ai fait ça…..

Très chère gente féminine de Poudlard

Vous êtes seule ? Délaissée ? Incomprise ? Vous cherchez un cavalier pour le bal de fin d'année ? Moi aussi ! Je m'appelle Sirius Black et je suis désespéré ! Vous seule pouvez m'aider ! Je cherche comme vous une cavalière.

Serez vous la mienne ? Serai je le vôtre ?

Si vous êtes intéressée, rendez vous au troisième étage, première porte à droite.

Je vous y attends avec impatience !

Sirius Argol Black, 6e année, maison Gryffondor.

Sirius….mais quel idiot ce mec ! Passer une petite annonce pour trouver unecavalière, non mais je vous jure….il nous aura tout fait….

-Heu…C'est sérieux ? Demande Sixtine.

-Le connaissant, oui, c'est très sérieux….bon, je vais aller rejoindre Cassiopée, ce serait dommage qu'elle le tue, on en a encore besoin…allez, salut Sixtine !

Et je file au troisième étage.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque je pousse la porte, j'aperçois une douzaine de filles faisant la queue derrière une table. Pas besoin d'être voyante pour savoir qui y est assis…..

-Sirius….je commence.

-Lily ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Ne me dit pas que tu veux tromper Jamesie ?

Je lui fiche une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

-Aïeuh ! Tu fais mal !

-Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Je suis juste ici pour savoir à quoi rime ce cirque ?

-Je cherche une partenaire !

-Et Cassy, où est elle ?

-Elle est venue me hurler dessus, ça a duré une ou deux minutes. Puis, elle est partie d'un fou rire et m'a laissé là en plan en me disant qu'elle n'en connaissait pas deux comme moi…

-Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec elle…bon, je te laisse à tes auditions, je vais retrouver les autres.

-A tout à l'heure Lily !

Et je quitte l'auditorium improvisé en riant, sous les regards mi-surpris mi-jaloux des « candidates ».

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soir venu, Cassy et moi nous descendons dans la grande salle. Les garçons y sont déjà.

-Alors, t'en a trouvé une ? Je demande en m'asseyant à coté de James.

-Ouaip ! Elle est super !

-T'as vraiment aucune considération pour les filles….dit Remus. Tu lui a dit que ce n'est pas parce que vous iriez au bal ensemble que vous sortez, au moins ?

-Ben…justement. Je leur ai précisé que même si ce n'était pas une blague, c'était uniquement pour le bal ! Le problème, c'est que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elles m'aient écout

-Et celle avec qui tu y va ? Demande James

-Elle m'a bien précisé qu'elle était là juste parce qu'elle me trouvait sympa et qu'elle aussi c'était uniquement pour le bal. Je crois d'ailleurs que c'est une des raisons pour laquelle je lui ai dit oui.

-Comment elle s'appelle, cette perle rare ? Demande Remus. Une fille qui n'est pas amoureuse de toi ? A part Lily et Cassiopée, je te défie de m'en trouver une !!

-Tu veux parier ? Demande Sirius avec espièglerie.

- Non merci, je ne suis pas suicidaire. Alors ? On attends !

-Et ben tu attendras ! Je ne vais pas perdre ma seule arme contre toi ! Tu verras bien le jour de la fête !

-Alea jecta est….marmonne James en me prenant la main sous la table.

-Uh ? Demande Sirius et Remus. Tu peux répéter, Cornedrue ?

-C'est du latin ! Ça veut dire : « le sort en est jeté »…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Fini !!!! Chapitre TRES court, je sais, mais c'était nécessaire. Le prochain, c'est le bal ! Vous vous demandez qui seras la cavalière de Sirius, hein ? Allez, le premier qui trouve avant le prochain chapitre gagneras…je ne sais pas encore, mais c'est pas grave, cherchez quand même !

Andromède


	13. Une fête inoubliable

Salut tout le monde, mon ordi a décidé de m'énerver, il m'a effacé toutes réponses aux reviews !!! J'ai donc du tout retaper, et je peux vous dire que c'est pas marrant !!!! Saleté d'engin…..

Félicitations à tous ceux qui ont trouvé qui allait être la cavalière de Sirius !!!! Je ne vais pas vous le dire ici, mais en lisant vous vous reconnaîtrez sûrement !

Réponses aux reviews ( gentiment retapées… ) :

****

Agua : Première a avoir trouvé ! Remus en prof d'SVT ? Je sais bien qu'il a beaucoup de talents cachés, mais quand même…. T'es en vacances ? CHANCEUSE ! Moi je passe mon brevet dans deux semaaaaaaaiiiiiiines…..snif…

****

Ghost : Toi aussi tu as trouvé !!! Et oui, dans ce chapitre elle est décrite assez précisément, avec sa tenue de bal et tout ! Tu ne vas pas être déçue ! Une gardienne de Quidditch, c'est sexy, mine de rien !

****

Tobby : C'est pas grave si on écrit pas vite ! Moi je suis un cas désespéré…Et oui, c'est vrai que Sirius n'en rate pas une, comme moi ! Et c'est pas fini…

****

The Black Dog : Et oui, tu as raison, c'est bien elle !!! Mais par contre, tu n'as rien gagné…J'AI PLUS UN ROND !!! 450 euros, snif….

****

Callisto : Tu préfère que je t'appelle comment, Cally ou Callisto ? Et qui te dit que je ne savais pas non plus qui allait accompagner Sirius ? J'ai lancé ce concours pour le suspense ! C'est pas grave si t'as pas trouvé ! Réponse en lisant !!! Et c'est vrai que je me suis creusé la cervelle pour trouver une fille non amoureuse de Mr Black…

****

Auzzy : Oui….c'est vrai que tu avais toutes tes chances ! Sirius et Auzzy, le couple de l'année, les deux déjantés….mais bon, je vais rien dire parce que, question folie, je suis pas mieux….merci de ton soutien !!!

****

Kagomesamashmu : Oui, tu as deviné aussi ! Et le bal, c'est maintenant !!! C'est vrai qu'on pardonne tout à Sirius…..même les pires gaffes ! ( petit indice quand à la suite de l'histoire…hi hi hi ! ). Et réjoui toi ! Dans ce chapitre, Remus est très présent !!!

****

Dragonise : Gagné ! Et je ne sais pas si tu as reçu mes mails, donc je te dis, merci ! Et surtout, bonne lecture !!

****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Génial ton forum !!!! J'espère qu'on pourra plus se parler comme ça !! Et c'est dans la nature de Sirius de faire l'andouille…du moins c'est comme ça que je le vois ! C'est qui qui l'accompagne ? Ah ah, réponse en dessous !!!

****

Lisandra : Mais bien sûr que si, tu es indispensable !!! Qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi, moi ? Allez, SOURIS !!!!!

****

Aranyella Fairlea : Joli pseudo ! J'aime beaucoup ! Et tu n'aimes pas Sirius ? Tu trouve qu'il fait trop l'imbécile ? Bon, c'est vrai qu'il est un peu idiot, mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime notre Patmol chéri !!! Et pour les nouvelles bêtises, tu ne vas pas être déçue…et félicitations, tu as trouvé la cavalière mystère !!!

****

Julianna : J'ai un don pour le suspense ? Moi ?? Et en plus j'ai du talent ??? Attends, ça fait trop d'un coup là….MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI !!!!!!!!!!!

****

CC Johnson : Merci !!!! Et oui, comme tu dis, Sirius ne manque pas d'air….Et tu as raison, c'est bien elle qui va l'accompagner au bal !

****

Lyla : Gagné !!!!! Don Juan à deux sous…..attends un peu qu'il entende ça, il ne va pas être enchanté !

****

Fofolleuh : Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé ma petite annonce…..et la tienne est extra !! J'était morte de rire devant ta review…..et encore merci pour ton soutien !!!

****

Ange Maxina : OUI OUI OUI OUI TU M'A MANQUEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!! Je te plains, panne d'ordi, moi je survivrai pas ! Et je ne suis pas digne d'être vénérée ! Je suis une auteure tordue, sadique et complètement frappadingue ! Comme dirais un de mes potes, « si c'est pas Dieu qui t'empêche de faire des enfants, ce sera le gouvernement ! » Mais bon, mes potes sont aussi fous que moi, donc…..

Et voilà ! Le chapitre tant attendu ! Le fête et le bal pour le millième anniversaire de Poudlard !!!!

****

Chapitre 13 : Une fête inoubliable

Je suis complètement surexcitée !!! Demain, c'est le bal !!! Et à voir la tête de mes autres condisciples de dortoir, je ne suis pas la seule….

Helen Taylor et Alexa Joplin ne cessent de cancaner sur les tenues qu'elles vont porter et sur leurs cavaliers ( pauvres gars… ).

Cassy s'est cachée sous son oreiller pour ne plus les entendre et de temps en temps, glisse un commentaire pas très gentil pour elles…

En masquant du mieux que je peux mon envie de rire face à ce manège, j'enfile tant bien que mal mon pyjama : top et pantacourt de coton blanc et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

-Et toi, Evans ? Demande soudain Taylor en ricanant. Tu y vas avec qui ?

Je décide de laisser monter le suspense. Avec ses deux là, rien n'est plus dangereux que la franchise.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, Taylor. Par contre, moi j'aimerais bien savoir avec qui tu y vas…..

-Amos Diggory. Répond elle avec fierté. Il a tout de suite pensé à moi. C'est ça la popularité, Evans.

-A mon humble avis, tu t'es fait avoir, interromps Cassy. A peine Dumbledore avait il annoncé ce bal que Diggory est venu me demander de l'y accompagner….Le problème, c'est que je ne supporte pas les crétins prétentieux dans son genre….

Je plonge sous mon oreiller pour étouffer mon fou rire. J'imagine très bien Amos Diggory se prenant une veste avec Cassiopée Black…..et Taylor qui pâlit devant l'air narquois de la sœur jumelle de Sirius…..

-Pas la peine de te moquer de moi, Evans. C'est toujours mieux que de n'avoir personne !

-Qui te dit que je n'ai personne ? Je demande en riant toujours.

-Laisse tomber, Helen….marmonne Joplin ( que, sois dit en passant, je trouve un peu plus sympa que Taylor )…je sais qu'elle y va avec Potter.

-Avec…avec qui ? Potter ? _Le _James Potter.

-Non mais vous arrivez de la planète Mars ou quoi ? Demande Cassy. Ça fait au moins deux ans qu'ils se tournent autour ! Et à peu près un mois qu'il sortent ensemble !

Je lui balance mon oreiller à la figure.

-Écris le à la _Gazette du sorcier_ tant que tu y es ! Je dis avec une colère feinte.

-Oh, pitié, Lily ! A part ces deux là ( elle désigne Alexa et Helen ), c'était évident pour toute l'école que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre ! Mais évidemment, vous avez été les derniers à vous rendre compte que vos sentiments étaient récipr….

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je lui ai lancé un autre oreiller.

-Ne me cherche pas, Black ! Tu pourrais le regretter ! Je dis en riant malgré ma tentative de paraître féroce.

-Ah tu veux jouer à ça, Evans ?

Les oreillers volent dans tout le dortoir. Alexa se jette joyeusement dans la bataille mais Helen ferme rageusement les rideaux de son baldaquin.

Certaines personnes sont incapables de ne pas se prendre au sérieux…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il doit bien être minuit et demi…..Taylor n'est pas réapparue depuis la bataille de polochons, Joplin s'est endormie après avoir demandé grâce et Cassy ronfle depuis une bonne heure déjà….

Et moi, je reste assise sur mon lit à fixer le bout de paysage que j'aperçois par la fenêtre, absolument pas fatiguée et incapable de dormir.

Je pense au bal…la première fête à laquelle j'assiste depuis bien longtemps. Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard en fait.

Avant, on faisait souvent la fête avec Pétunia, mais maintenant….c'est comme si j'était fille unique.

Et mes parents n'arrangent rien. Non pas qu'ils ne m'aiment pas, mais ils attachent trop d'importance à des choses qui m'agacent royalement. Ils sont trop souvent absents et distants. Trop…adultes.

Une sœur qui n'en est plus une et des parents que je ne vois jamais. Charmante famille. Mais ça fait longtemps que je m'y suis habituée.

Et ça fait longtemps aussi que j'ai cessé de compter sur eux. Mes amis ont largement remplacé cette famille de dingues.

Convaincue que pour le sommeil, c'est définitivement fichu, j'enfile une paire de grosses chaussettes blanches et descends dans la salle commune.

Autant passer une nuit blanche sans ronflements…..

Je m'avance vers mon canapé favori, en face de la cheminée. Je veux m'y laisser tomber mais, le problème, c'est que quelqu'un y est déjà assis.

-Lily, mais…

-James, qu'est ce que…

On se regarde un moment en souriant. Après tout, une nuit dans la salle commune avec James ne me déplaît pas non plus…

-Viens…me dit il en désignant le fauteuil.

J'obéis et me blottit contre lui. Il passe ses deux bras autour de ma taille et m'assois sur ses genoux.

C'est bon…bon d'être là, avec lui…et seuls…

-Tu ne dors pas ? Me demande t'il doucement.

-Non, je n'y arrive pas.

-Moi non plus. Je pensais….à beaucoup de choses.

Je souris.

-Pareil.

On reste là un long moment, sans rien dire. Je le sens qui joue dans mes cheveux avec ses doigts.

James…l'Homme de ma vie. L'Amour avec un grand A.

A…A comme ange. Un ange….oui. James est un ange.

Et moi, j'irais jusqu'en enfer pour lui….

-Lily….commence t'il soudain.

-Oui ? Je murmure en me serrant un peu plus contre lui.

-Tu…qu'envisages tu après Poudlard ?

-Je ne sais pas…nous allons tous vers la même voie…je resterais avec toi et les autres. Pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

-Eh bien…je voulais…oh, je sais qu'on a le temps. Il nous reste cette année et encore un an après à Poudlard. On a que 16 ans après tout…mais…je voulais te dire…que…que même après…je veux rester avec toi.

Je me redresse légèrement.

-Ca veux dire quoi ?

Je le regarde en face. Pense t'il à la même chose que moi ?

-Lily…je ne pourrai jamais en aimer une autre que toi….

-Moi non plus James. Tu es l'Homme de ma vie.

Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, il resserre sa prise sur ma taille.

-Même après, murmure t'il. Même après notre diplôme et notre formation. Je veux

vivre avec toi.

Je souris, le nez au creux de son cou.

-On dirait que tu me demandes en mariage.

-Et pourquoi pas….murmure t'il.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Encore, mais ça devient une habitude ?

J'entrouvre un œil, encore passablement endormie. La voix qui vient de dire ça ressemble vaguement à celle de Sirius…

-Et pour toi, ça devient une habitude de les réveiller !

Oh là là…ma tête…celui qui vient de parler avait la même voix que Remus…

-Silence vous deux !

Cassiopée…

J'ouvre l'autre œil et me redresse légèrement. J'ai mal partout.

-Bonjour Lily ! Claironnent Sirius et Remus. Bien dormi ?

-Très bien, merci…je dis d'une voix pâteuse.

-On voit ça…Oh James, tu es réveillé aussi ?

-Avec tout le boucan que vous faîtes, c'est pas étonnant…marmonne James à coté de moi.

Les silhouettes des autres, floues jusqu'à maintenant, se précisent. Sirius, Remus et Cassiopée nous regardent en souriant. Peter a un air étonné sur le visage.

-Vous avez passé la nuit ensemble ? Demande t'il

-Il semblerait…dit Sirius en riant dans sa barbe.

-Mais…euh…vous…vous n'avez pas…enfin vous voyez ce que je veux dire ?

Sirius et Remus éclatent de rire tendis que Cassy lève les yeux aux ciel.

-Honnêtement Peter, tu pense vraiment ce que tu viens de dire, là ? Demande sérieusement James tandis que les trois autres rient toujours.

Il ne réponds rien et regarde James avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Deux fois déjà, quand même ! Vous aimez bien dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre…dit Cassy.

-Et tu connais le proverbe, dit Remus. Jamais deux sans trois….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Lily, tu peux m'avancer ma baguette s'il te plaît ? Demande Cassy.

Elle vient juste de sortir de la douche. Elle ne porte qu'une serviette crème enroulée autour d'elle.

Alexa Joplin regarde avec envie ses magnifiques cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent à la taille.

Elle et Taylor se sont disputées. Probablement à cause de leurs différence d'opinion sur Cassiopée et moi…

Elle est déjà prête. Sa robe est lilas et elle a relevé ses cheveux blonds cendrés bouclés en un chignon compliqué, mais sophistiqué. Un maquillage assorti à son teint pâle complète cette tenue de bal.

-Je vais y aller les filles, vous voulez que je ferme la porte à clé ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît ! Lance Cassy depuis la salle de bain. Faudrait pas que Lily se fasse avoir comme la dernière fois !

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ? Demande Alexa d'un air intéressé.

-James l'a vue en….

Trop tard, je lui ai refermé la porte de la salle de bain au nez.

-C'est rien, elle délire toute seule.

Alexa sort avec une fausse moue déçue.

Je soupire d'un air satisfait. Inutile de me ridiculiser encore une fois.

J'attrape ma baguette et marmonne un sort de séchage vers mes cheveux dégoulinants. Je sors la robe achetée quelques jours plus tôt à Pré au Lard de ma valise.

Les robes de bal sorcières sont semblables à celles de l'école, mais de couleurs belles et chatoyantes. La mienne est rouge bordeaux.

D'après Cassy, elle suit très bien avec mes cheveux roux foncé. Je l'enfile précautionneusement et entreprends de coiffer ma tignasse.

Cassiopée émerge alors de la salle de bain. Elle est superbe. Sa beauté naturelle est magnifiquement mise en valeur par sa robe bleue marine et noire. Ses cheveux sont tressés et relevés sur sa nuque par une pince d'argent. Un pendentif et une bague du même métal viennent s'ajouter à cet ensemble de princesse.

-Eh ben dis donc, je dis, Remus est gâté !

-Oh, ça va ! Dit elle en rougissant. On y va en amis, je te rappelle ! Tu crois que je dois me maquiller ?

-En noir et bleu alors. Et discrètement.

-Merci, Lily. Et tu es superbe comme ça ! S'exclame t'elle une fois que mes cheveux sont enfin coiffés et disciplinés en une queue de cheval. J'ai laissé deux mèches sur les cotés.

-Tu crois ?

-Mais oui ! Tu es très belle ! Jamesie va tomber raide !

A mon tour de rougir….

-Allez, viens là que je te maquille, Lily-Jolie !

Je me laisse faire docilement. Pendant qu'elle joue les esthéticiennes, je lui demande :

-Et ton frère, tu ne sais toujours pas avec qui il y va ?

-Non…mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir de toutes manières…une jeune et fougueuse Gryffondor j'imagine. Ou alors une timide et charmante Poufsouffle…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque nous descendons les escaliers du dortoir, les garçons nous y attendent déjà. Du moins James et Remus.

Ouah…je ne sais pas comment je fait pour rester impassible. Ils ont vraiment fait un effort….

Remus porte une robe gris foncé, ce qui suit très bien avec ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux dorés. Il s'avance et prends Cassy par le bras.

-Autant jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout ! Dit il en voyant son air embarrassé.

Et ils se mettent tous les deux en route vers la grande salle en riant.

Je me tourne vers James. Alors là…pour être beau…il est sublime ! Appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine avec ce sourire qui n'appartient qu'a lui…

Il porte une robe bleu roi _( nda : j'adore cette couleur ! )_ et ses cheveux noirs de jais sont toujours aussi en bataille. Mais c'est fou ce que ça lui va bien….ses beaux yeux chocolats me fixent avec espièglerie derrière ses lunettes rondes à monture noire.

-Tu es magnifique, Lily…me dit il.

-Toi aussi…un vrai prince charmant de conte de fées…

-Alors toi, tu seras ma princesse, d'accord ? Me dit il en me prenant par la taille et en

me relevant le menton avec sa main.

-Pas de problème….je dis en posant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je rentre dans la grande salle au bras de James. Les quatre grandes tables ont disparues. A la place, il y a une centaine de tables plus petites éclairées par des lanternes et pouvant accueillir chacune une dizaine de personnes.

Ces tables sont réparties sur les cotés de la grande Salle, dégageant ainsi une piste de danse assez vaste. En revanche, une estrade à été installée devant la table des professeurs et un orchestre y est déjà en place.

-Ey ! Par ici ! Crie soudain une voix familière.

C'est Sirius. Et la fille qui l'accompagne n'est autre que….Sixtine ! Sixtine Crew.

Nous nous asseyons avec eux. Peter est seul et lance des regards désespérés à Norikô qui bavarde joyeusement avec Yannick Jordan ( de Gryffondor ) qui est apparemment son cavalier.

-Ca alors, Sixtine ! Je dis en m'asseyant. Alors, c'était toi la fameuse cavalière mystérieuse de Sirius !

-Celle qui n'est pas amoureuse de lui ! Dit Remus avec un rire dans la voix.

-Heu…oui…marmonne t'elle en rougissant.

Tous les Gryffondor de la table éclatent de rire au grand dam de la pauvre Serdaigle.

-T'as pas besoin d'être timide avec nous ! Lui assure Cassiopée.

-C'est vrai ! Renchérit Remus. On a l'air méchant comme ça, mais en fait on est…euh…disons on essaye d'être civilisés.

-Non, c'est pas ça, dit Sixtine en riant. C'est juste que vous êtes tellement…_amis_, que c'est très dur de s'intégrer avec vous…

-Oh, t'en fait pas pour ça ! Lui dit James, on est très « select », c'est vrai, mais pas pour tout le monde !

-Au fait, commence Sirius, vous n'avez pas oublié ce qui est prévu, les gars ?

-Non, et de toutes façons, tu es là pour nous le rappeler, n'est ce pas Patmol ? Ricanne Remus.

Soudain, Dumbledore se lève et commence un discours :

-Mes chers enfants, ce soir, c'est la fête. Afin de célébrer au mieux le 1000e anniversaire de Poudlard, je vous demande avant tout de vous amuser ! Nous accueillons ce soir plusieurs personnalités : Mme Milicent Bagnold, ministre de la magie !_ ( nda : Dans le tome cinq, ils disent que c'est elle qui occupait ce poste avant Fudge )_

Il y eu quelques applaudissements.

-Et aussi le célèbre Auror : Mr. Alastor Maugrey.

Nouveaux applaudissements. En tout cas, Maugrey a tout d'un Auror qui a une sacrée carrière derrière lui : cicatrices, jambe de bois,….

-Bien. Maintenant, place à la fête !

Les couples se forme sur la piste. James se lève et me prends la main.

-Tu danses ?

-Avec plaisir !

Remus, Cassy, Sirius et Sixtine se lèvent aussi.

-Ca va chauffer ! Murmure Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique tandis que nous nous mettons en place.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Remus et Cassiopée. Ils se sourient mutuellement d'un air embarrassé. Quand à Sirius, il ne s'embarrasse pas du tout et prends une Sixtine rougissante par la taille.

Une musique africaine démarre.

Je respire

Je revois mes espoirs d'avant

Je repars

Jusqu'à dire « je peux remonter le temps »

Comme nu

Au début, au tout premier cri

Je sais ce qui me suffit

Le chanteur a une voix superbe. Je suis le rythme de la chanson bans les bras de James. Mais les paroles prennent soudain un tempo plus rapide :

Du soleil

Comme s'il en pleuvait

Le cœur en été

Et la vie avec toi

Du soleil

Mon Eldorado

Au creux de ta peau

Et la vie coulera

Comme ça

Exactement…c'est ça…cette chanson correspond exactement à ce que James m'a dit hier soir et à ce que je ressens pour lui. Je sens sa main qui frémis sous la mienne et je me rapproche de lui.

Je reprends

Réapprends à être vivant

La chaleur

La douceur je recommence autrement

Le plus haut

Le plus beau quel que soit le prix

Je sais ce qui me suffit

-Ce qui me suffit, c'est d'être avec toi…me murmure James à l'oreille.

__

Du soleil

Comme s'il en pleuvait

Le cœur en été

Et la vie avec toi

Du soleil

Mon Eldorado

Au creux de ta peau

Et la vie coulera

Comme ça

-Mon Eldorado est au creux de ta peau…je lui murmure à mon tour.

Comme l'eau comme l'air

Comme tout ce qu'on espère

Tout ce qui nous est nécessaire

Comme toi comme nous

Tout ce qui est doux et normal

Et qui peu à peu nous devient vital

-C'est vrai, nous murmurons tous les deux. C'est exactement ça…

Du soleil

Comme s'il en pleuvait

Le cœur en été

Et la vie avec toi

Du soleil

Mon Eldorado

Au creux de ta peau

Et la vie coulera

Du soleil

Comme s'il en pleuvait

Le cœur en été

Du soleil

Mon Eldorado

Au creux de ta peau

Et la vie coulera

Comme ça

-Comme ça…murmure James

Comme ça

-Comme ça…je répète.

La salle éclate en applaudissements tandis que la chanson se termine. Cette chanson…elle correspondait tellement à mes sentiments pour James.

Que dire de plus ?

( nda : « Mon Eldorado » de Yannick Noah, désolé pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, mais moi j'adore et j'avais trop envie de les faire danser là dessus, en plus, ça correspond assez bien à leurs sentiments respectifs )

-C'était vraiment bien cette chanson ! S'extasie Cassy

-Super ! Approuve Remus. Mais je crois qu'il est temps de mettre à exécution le plan de Patmol…

-Tout à fait, Lunard, tout à fait ! Dit Sirius avec un sourire machiavélique. Tu viens Cornedrue ?

-J'arrive, Patmol…

Il se tourne vers moi :

-Encore une de ses idées dingues….mais je dois reconnaître que ce qu'il a fait est pas mal…Allez, va t'asseoir et profite du spectacle ! Dit il en m'embrassant et en allant rejoindre Remus, Sirius et Peter.

Je vais rejoindre Cassy et Sixtine.

-Alors ? je demande, Sirius ne t'a pas trop marché sur les pieds, Sixtine ?

-Oh non, réponds la gardienne de Serdaigle en riant, il danse très bien ! Un peu trop vite, mais bien ! Vous permettez, je vais chercher quelque chose à boire ?

-Vas y !

Une fois que Sixtine s'est éloignée, Cassy se tourne vers moi et murmure :

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Non, quoi ?

-Remus danse comme un dieu…murmure Cassy

Je la regarde et nous éclatons de rire en même temps, sous le regard étonné de Sixtine qui revient avec des Bièreaubeures.

-Regarde ! Les garçons nous préparent un tour de chant ! Dit Cassy en montrant l'estrade du doigt.

En effet, James est occupé à vérifier une espèce de fil et Sirius tient sa baguette à la main.

La musique démarre et Sirius commence à chanter, sous l'œil amusé des professeurs, et de McGonagall en particulier.

Yeah Yessaï, Yeah Yessaï

Vous les sorciers de notre jungle moderne

Précepteurs de ce qu'il faut ou pas ( Il se tourne vers McGonagall )

__

Vous les savants professeurs d'art de vivre

Gourous mentors qui nous montrent la voie

Laissez moi doucement sourire

Vous vous êtes trompés tant de fois

( James, Remus et Peter se mettent à chanter avec Sirius )

Yeah Yessaï, Yeah Yessaï

Vous les prêcheurs des temples scolastiques

Qui nous expliquez haut et fort

Qu'un bel esprit est un esprit ludique

Si vous saviez combien vous avez tort

Vous les bien pensants des choses bien correctes

Gardiens infidèles de vos chapelles

Vous savez comme on sait dans les sectes

Vous jugez mais sans jamais d'appel

( les professeurs font maintenant une tête cocasse, en comprenant que la chanson de Sirius s'adresse à eux )

( Sirius recommence à chanter seul )

Yeah Yessaï

Alors sachez messieurs qui nous éclairent

Et s'enivrent de nos faux pas

Vous qu'un bonheur simple exaspère

Que la vie n'est pas du tout comme ça

Je sais vous allez sûrement sourire

Et même je crois vous moquer de moi

Mais si vous saviez comme j'aime vivre

Ces bonheurs qu'on me donne ici bas

( Ils se remettent à chanter tous ensemble )

Yeah Yeah Yeah

Yeah Yeah Yeah

Yessaï

Cette fois, la salle explose littéralement d'acclamations. Les professeurs eux mêmes se lèvent et applaudissent chaleureusement.

Les Maraudeurs saluent, relativement rouges, et reviennent s'asseoir avec nous.

( nda : « Yessaî » toujours de Yannick Noah, j'ai juste modifié deux paroles pour que ça colle parfaitement )

-C'était génial ! S'écrie Cassy

-Vraiment bien ! C'est vous qui l'avaient inventée ? Je demande

-C'est Sirius qui a écrit les paroles. Dit Remus. Moi, j'ai corrigé quelques fautes et

aidé à l'interprétation. Et c'est James qui a mis en musique.

-En tout cas, les profs ont apprécié ! Déclare Sirius, satisfait.

Il attrappe une bouteille de Bièreaubeurre et commence une discussion animée sur un sujet dont je n'ai pas tout compris.

La soirée passe, au fil des danses et des fou rires. Cassy n'en fini plus de rire aux bêtises des garçons tandis que Sixtine écoute les chansons d'un air rêveur.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius se lève comme un ressort après avoir sursauté en regardant sa montre.

-C'est l'heure ! La chanson finale !!! Venez tous !!!

-Tous ? Même Lily et moi ? Demande Cassy.

-Oui !!! Et même Sixtine si elle veut venir !!!

Sirius se met alors à courir vers l'estrade, suivi par nous tous. Je monte dessus avec appréhension quand à ce qu'ils ont encore préparé…avec les maraudeurs, on ne sait jamais.

Sirius se tourne alors vers toutes les personnes présentes dan la salle.

-Voilà…on a écrit cette chanson avec James Potter et Remus Lupin ici présents. Elle est dédié à tous. A tous ceux qui ont peur, qui sont tristes ou joyeux. A tous ceux qui ont besoin d'affection et surtout, à l'amitié. Je trouve que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus important. Voilà, cette chanson est dédié à tous ça et elle s'appelle « Tout le monde ».

La salle applaudit. Il est rare que Sirius fasse un discours sérieux. Même les professeurs nous regardent avec bienveillance. En particulier Dumbledore et McGonagall.

Ce sont les garçons qui commencent à chanter sur la musique.

Pour nos souvenirs

Les beaux et les pires

Pour cette attente que l'on partageait déjà

Pour les âmes sensibles et les âmes sœurs

Pour leur musique qui me prend chaque fois

Et, à ma grande surprise, je me met d'instinct à chanter avec eux. Avec Cassy, avec Sixtine, avec les Maraudeurs, avec tous mes amis.

Tout le monde yeah yeah

Tout le monde yeah yeah

Pour tous les gens

Les bons les méchants

Qu'un jour ils sachent combien le cœur est grand

Pour tous mes frères

Vos yeux qui m'éclairent

Et la sueur, comme une larme de bonheur ( J'en sens justement une, de larme )

Pour tous les gamins, les vôtres et les miens

Votre chaleur que je blottis dans mon cœur

Les âmes bien nées qui se croyaient damnées

Et pour l'amour qui nous prends chaque fois

En regardant les autres, je m'aperçois que je ne suis pas la seule à pleurer…

Tout le monde yeah yeah

Tout le monde yeah yeah

Pour tout c'qu'on essaie, réussi et raté

Tout c'qu'on a fait et même pour tout c'qu'on a loupé

Pour la tolérance et la providence

Toutes nos chances et même pour les équipes de France

Ce temps qui nous manque

Pour tout vivre tout l' temps

Et le désir qui fait jamais semblant

Enfin pour les femmes

Pour qui l'on se damne

Et pour l'amour qui nous prends chaque fois

James me prends la main tendis que nous reprenons en chœur :

Tout le monde yeah yeah

Tout le monde yeah yeah

Pour tout ceux dont c'est la voix que l'on brise

Ceux dont la vie n'est qu'une cicatrice

Ces âmes qu'on tue

Ces enfants perdus

Ces amis partis avant qu'on se soit tout dit

Une boule se forme dan ma gorge. Comme si ce couplet me concernait. Nous concernait…. _( nda : voir à la fin )_

Pour tout ce temps qui reste encore à vivre

Tout ces instants que l'on va partager ( on se rapproche les uns des autres )

__

Et tout c'qu'on fera avant de partir

Pour la santé

Toute la salle reprends en cœurs avec nous :

Tout le monde yeah yeah

Tout le monde yeah yeah

Tout le monde yeah yeah

Tout le monde yeah yeah

Là, je n'y tiens plus, je me jette dans les bras de mes amis qui font la même chose. James, Cassiopée, Remus, Sirius, Peter et même Sixtine.

On est tous là, à pleurer dans les bras les uns des autres sous les applaudissements de la salle entière.

-Amis pour la vie….murmure Sirius.

Oui, pour la vie……

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Snif….fini pour ce chapitre…

Vous avez aimé le bal ? Et pour la dernière chanson : « Tout le monde » de Yannick Noah. Vous ne trouvez pas que l'avant dernier couplet pourrait très bien parler de Harry et Sirius ? Moi en tout cas, c'est ce que j'ai pensé et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait avoir cette réaction à Lily.

Alors ? Des commentaires ?

Andromède.


	14. Noël sous la neige et réveillon en famil...

Oui, oui, je sais, j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour ce chapitre, mais le brevet approche, faut quand même que je révise un peu, quoi !

Ce chapitre risque d'être plus rigolo qu'autre chose, étant donné que nos chers Maraudeurs vont faire connaissance avec la famille Adams…heu ! Pardon, je voulais dire Evans !

Réponses aux Reviews :

****

Gh()st : Tu veux une autre nuit Lily/James ? Mmh…tu pourrai bien être servi dans ce chapitre. Et tu as raison, c'est pas fastoche pour Sixtine. Et pour le couple Cassy/Remus, je n'arrête pas de vous dire qu'il est très peu probable qu'ils finissent ensemble ! Enfin, je verrai bien j'ai déjà ma petite idée du dénouement et de la suite de cette fic, mais chut ! Secret défense….

Lily a un don ? Oh non, on vas juste dire que c'est du sixième sens…..En tout cas, elle ne vas pas devenir voyante, je te préviens tout de suite !!

****

Agua : Un gros petit faible pour James Potter ? Moi ? Nan…juste un petit peu…c'est juste que la vision que JKR donne de lui dans le tome cinq ne m'a vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas plu….Sérieux, moi, je le vois tel qu'il est dans ma fic !! Pas autrement !!

Un peu déliré dans le passage de la chanson ? UN PEU ??? ME SUIS DECHIREE TOTAL GRAVE OUI !!!

Et ouais, big fan de Y.Noah, je me passe son album en boucle tous les soirs. Z'êtes en vacances ? La chaaaaaaaaannnnce ! Merci pour tes encouragements et bigs bisous à toi et Sigridia !!

****

Kagomesamashmu : Et ouais, ces chansons collaient juste bien ! C'est pour ça que je les ai mises. En plus, je rêvait de faire danser Lily et James sur « Mon Eldorado ». Tu connais pas Noah ?? Et ben vas vite acheter l'album !! ( sans faire de pub…) Il est excellent !!!

****

Auzzy : Morte de rire devant ta review….Et évite quand même de trop défigurer la pauvre Sixtine, j'y tiens quand même à ma Serdaigle, moi !!

****

Lisandra : le bahut, arg !! Quel cauchemar !! VIVEMENT LES VACANCES !!!!

****

Gabrielletrompelamort : Et oui, VIVE TON FORUM !!! Et tu aimes bien Noah aussi ? Cool ! Je commençais à croire que j'était seule au monde !! Merci pour tes compliments, je n'en mérite pas tant….(rougis sous sa camisole)

****

Fofolleuh : Moi j'ai pas seulement failli, j'ai carrément fondu en larmes dans mon lit quand j'ai lu la fin du cinq !!! Et la déprime à suivi….Et le prochain chapitre, c'est maintenant !!

****

Alpo : Monstrueux ? Quand même pas ? Non ? Si ?? Ey !!! Je vais pas tout vous mettre en un seul chapitre non plus !! Je laisse du _suspense_ ! Encore merci !!

****

Cally : Tu t'es gouré, t'as signé Cassy ! Mais c'est pas grave, ça montre que t'aime bien !! Et j'ai adoré le dessin que tu m'as envoyé !! C'est vrai qu'ils auraient pu sortir un CD…j'aurais été la 1e à l'acheter !!! Moi aussi ça me fait rire !! Et oui…snif…brevet dans une semaine…

****

The Black dog : T'as pleuré ?? Ben faut pas pleurer pour ça ma grande !! SOURIS !!! Et je ne t'en veux pas d'un poil pour Retour aux Sources !! C'est normal !!

****

Ange Maxina : Une semaine seulement ! Désolée, j'ai un peu dépassé les délais….Moi aussi je t'adore !!!

****

Tobby : Merci !! Et je me grouille, je fais ce que je peux…..mais la suite est en dessous !!

****

CC Johnson : Chapitre magique ?? Waouw !! Merci, c'est un très beau compliment !! Toi aussi t'es magique !!

****

MJ : Snif…j'avais jamais reçu une review aussi émouvante….MERCI !!! Moi aussi j'ai l'impression que c'est ce qui est vraiment arrivé à James et Lily….je ne les vois pas DU TOUT comme dans le tome cinq ! Je sens que JKR n'a plus longtemps à vivre, attends, dès qu'elle a écrit la dernière ligne du 7, je vais te me la farcir…

****

Kritari : Ah ben oui, la suite est en dessous !!

****

Noaa : Que de compliments d'un coup….C'est vrai, ça change que Lily soit amie avec les Maraudeurs, moi je ne les imagine pas ennemis !! Et Cassiopée est un de mes persos préférés aussi ! Entre nous, tu peux l'appeler Cassy, elle n'entends pas…

Et pour le coup du contrôle visuel, c'est vrai que t'as été cherché un peu loin….Merci de m'avoir mise dans tes favoris !! Et des critiques négatives, c'est vrai que j'en reçoit pas beaucoup…..

****

Julianna : Le brevet, je sais ce que c'est…je le passe aussi le 25 juin !!! Bouhou…Bon courage !! Et merci du compliment !!

Ouf….pratiquement deux pages de réponses aux reviews….ça épuise légèrement, mais qu'est ce que ça fait plaisir !!!! MERCI JE VOUS ADORE !!!

Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses, c'est à dire le :

Chapitre 15 : Noël sous la neige et Réveillon en famille

-Lily !! Réveille toi !!! Hurle Cassy dans mon oreille en me balançant son oreiller.

-Grmmmbl….Cassytufaischierlesoleilestàpeinelevé……..

-Joyeux Noël à toi aussi, Lily ! Me répond t'elle alors que je sors la tête de sous la couette.

-C'est Noël ? Je demande bêtement en regardant tour à tour ma meilleure amie et le tas de cadeaux au pied de mon lit.

-Non, tu vois, c'est la fête pour la célébration de la fin de la récolte des topinambours à Trifouillis-les-Oies, dans le Sud Ouest du massif Central français !! Ben oui, bien sûr que c'est Noël !!!

-Joyeux Noël, alors….Je lui dis en baillant, tandis qu'elle éclate de rire.

Je ne tarde pas à l'imiter. Son rire est vraiment communicatif. Je me penche par dessus mon lit et attrape le premier paquet. Il s'agit d'une énorme boîte de chocolats.

« Mlle Evans,

En tant que guérisseur…on va dire… semi professionnel, je me dois dans l'obligation de vous avertir que votre épaisseur corporelle, à peu près équivalente à celle d'un coton-tige, nous cause de vives inquiétudes. Je vous demandrais donc de commencer un traitement grossissant. Vous prendrez au minimum une gélule de cette boîte par repas, et vous pèserez régulièrement. J'ai à cet effet demandé à Mr. James Potter, votre petit ami, de nous servir de balance en vous portant dans ses bras. Il a accepté en rougissant et en m'envoyant gracieusement son oreiller rembourré à la figure. Notez les souffrances que j'endure pour mes patients….Ah là là…j'exerce un métier à risques…snif…serai je un jour reconnu à ma juste valeur ??

Avec mes respects,

S.A. Black, guérisseur confirmé, actuellement poursuivi par son meilleur ami….AU SECOURS !!! »

Je laisse éclater mon fou rire devant la lettre de Sirius. Ce gars là ne changeras jamais…traitement grossissant…n'importe quoi….

Je montre la lettre à Cassy, qui éclate de rire à son tour devant les bêtises de son frère. N'empêche, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rougir en pensant à James servant de balance……..

-Mon frère ne changeras jamais….toujours aussi stupide….

-Bah ! Avoue que tu l'aimes, ton frangin !

Elle me tire la langue et continue à ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Outre la « boîte de médicaments » de Sirius, je découvre dans les autres paquets une jolie chaîne d'argent. Le cadeau vient de Remus. Je rougis quand je découvre le pendentif assorti…en forme de cerf.

« Comme ça, t'auras toujours un mini Jamesie sur toi !! Je préfère ne pas faire trop long, je l'entends qui arrive…oh là là…je ferais mieux de m'éclipser si je tiens à la vie, moi…. Joyeux noël, Lily ! Oh tiens, bonjour James, comment ça va ? »

Je secoue la tête en riant…et moi qui prenait Remus pour le plus sérieux des quatre…. J'accroche le pendentif à mon cou en souriant. Ça sera mon porte bonheur.

Un collier qui représente l'homme aimé ? Du moins sa forme Animagus…Que rêver de mieux ?

L'avant dernier paquet vient de James. Il contient une simple lettre. Intriguée, je l'ouvre délicatement. C'est bien son écriture fine et élégante.

«A ma fleur de Lys, adorée à deux genoux par un garçon qui ne la mérite pas, mais qui ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

Viens me retrouver ce soir au coucher du soleil, dans le parc, sous le grand chêne. Sacha t'apporteras de quoi y parvenir en fin d'après midi. J'espère te faire passer un Noël que tu n'oublieras pas avant longtemps.

Je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu auras la surprise.

Avec tout mon amour, James. »

Je renifle discrètement. Ce garçon est le plus merveilleux de tout l'univers. C'est moi qui ne le mérite pas…..

-Lettre de Jamesie, Mmh ? Me demande Cassy en voyant mon air.

J'acquiècse, fixant toujours la lettre. Une seule chose occupe mon esprit : J'AIME JAMES WILLIAM POTTER COMME UNE FOLLE.

Le dernier paquet viens de mes parents. Il contient de l'argent moldu et une lettre.

« Ma chérie, nous te souhaitons tous un joyeux Noël ! Comme nous ne nous sommes pas vus à cette occasion, que dirais tu de venir passer la Saint Sylvestre et le jour de l'an à la maison avec tes amis ? La maison est suffisamment grande, et nous aimerions beaucoup les rencontrer.

Envoie nous vite ta réponse !

Ta famille. »

Oh là là…ennuis en perspective…..Moi, plus mes amis, plus Pétunia, plus mes parents dans la même maison durant deux jours ?? Hem…..je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée…..

Mais bon, je verrais plus tard…je vais pas me laisser gâcher ma bonne humeur par une lettre, non ?

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La journée se passe sans anicroche. Comme presque tout le monde est parti fêter Noël en famille, il n'y a presque plus personne à Poudlard.

On passe la journée à se défier aux boules de neiges ( Sirius a beau être fort, il se fait quand même ratatiner par James et Cassy ) et à faire les idiots dans la salle commune déserte.

Au dîner, il n'y a qu'une seule table. Je m'assois à côté de James. Il me prends la main sous la table, en gardant tout de même un visage impassible.

Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise. Il va bien falloir que je leur parle de la lettre de mes parents…

Comment est ce qu'ils vont réagir quand je leur proposerais de passer deux jours chez de parfaits moldus ? Ils viennent tous de familles entièrement sorcières ! En plus, il y aura Pétunia…..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vers huit heures du soir, je ne leur en ai toujours pas parlé…. « Mais décide toi, bon sang !!! » grogne ma petite voix intérieure.

Facile à dire…

Soudain, un hibou viens se poser devant moi. C'est Sacha. Enfin ! Je détache le paquet qu'il porte. A l'intérieur, il y a la cape d'invisibilité de James.

Génial !! Je la déplie. Elle est vraiment belle. On dirais qu'elle est faite d'eau transformée en tissu…je la fait rouler entre mes doigts.

Je suis seule dans le dortoir, j'ai prétexté un mal de tête, mais je sais parfaitement que les autres n'y ont pas cru une seconde. Surtout que James à fait la même chose à peu près un quart d'heure avant moi….

Je met ma cape, histoire d'avoir chaud, et descend le plus discrètement possible dans la salle commune. Ouf…ils ne sont pas là. Razzia en cuisine, j'imagine.

Je sort sans bruit dans le couloir et disparaît sous la cape miraculeuse. James m'a bien dit « dans le parc, sous le grand chêne ».

La neige crisse sous mes pas tandis que je m'approche du fameux chêne. James est là, appuyé sur le tronc. Il me tourne le dos et fixe le soleil couchant d'un air rêveur.

Raaahhh…qu'est ce qu'il est beau….

Sans bruit, j'enlève la cape et la glisse dans ma poche_ ( nda : ça tient dans une poche une cape ? Non ? Roooooh, c'est pas grave, on va dire que vous n'avez rien vu, et tout le monde est content !! )_.

Je glisse mes bras autour de sa taille. Il ne sursaute même pas. Au contraire, il m'attire devant lui. Le coucher de soleil est vraiment magnifique. On se croirait devant une carte postale.

Soudain, de petites lueurs argentées sortent de nulle part et viennent se poser sur les buissons environnants.

Le soleil est à présent couché. Je me pelotonne un peu plus contre James, qui resserre sa prise autour de moi.

-James, qu'est ce que c'est ? Je demande en montrant les lueurs argentées.

-Des fées. On ne les voit que très rarement. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais.

En observant mieux, je m'aperçois en effet que les lueurs argentées ont la forme de minuscules petites filles ailées.

-C'est magnifique, merci…..

-Joyeux Noël, ma fleur de lys…..

Je me retourne et l'embrasse.

-A toi aussi…

Notre baiser dure longtemps, sous le grand chêne, les cheveux et les vêtements saupoudrés de neige, à la lumière tremblotante des petites fées._ ( nda : Imaginez la scène…lol !! )_

-James ?

-Oui ?

-……

« Rooh…décide toi, bordel !!! »

-Hem…euh…j'ai…j'ai reçu une lettre de mes parents et…..

« Bon, ça c'était la partie la plus simple ! »

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il n'y a pas de problème, au moins ?

-Non, non, c'est pas ça ! C'est juste que….

Toujours à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, tellement gentil….. « Complètement raide dingue de lui, toi… Pas vrai ? » Hem….pour tout dire…oui….

-Enfin….mes parents nous invitent tous : toi, moi, Sirius, Remus, Cassy et Peter, à passer la Saint Sylvestre et le Nouvel An à la maison….

Voilà, c'est dit !!!! Reste à savoir comment il va réagir…

-C'est super !! Si ça ne les dérange pas, bien sûr, mais j'aimerais bien rencontrer ta famille…

-Oh…sois pas trop pressé….surtout avec ma sœur….

-Ah, oui…je n'y pensais plus…la « fameuse » Pétunia ?

-Gagn

Il laisse échapper un léger rire.

-Ey, elle est quand même pas _si_ nulle que ça ?

-Je dirais pas « nulle »…plutôt « pathétique et méchante »….

-Bah, dès qu'elle verra Sirius en action, elle sera tellement traumatisée qu'elle va se sauver en courant. Et si elle continue encore à te faire des misères, je m'en

chargerais…

Je passe un bras autour de son cou et enfouit mon nez dans son écharpe.

-Oh…t'occupe pas de ça, c'est plutôt moi qui lui fait des misères, quand elle à le malheur de venir m'embêter de trop près. Mais stop. Maintenant, ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi. Seulement toi…..

Je pourrai presque le voir sourire tandis qu'il passe une main dans mes cheveux et une autre autour de ma taille.

-A tes ordres, Fleur de lys…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-YAAAHOOOOOOUUUUUUUU !!!! SUPER MEGA GENIAL !!!!!!! ON VA S'ECLATEEEERRRR !!!! VIVE MR ET MRS EVANS !!!! Hurle Sirius en sautant un peu partout dans la salle commune, sous les rires des autres.

En fait, je viens juste de leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Et apparemment, ils en sont tous ravis…

-Tu remercieras tes parents ! Me dit Remus. Et moi, je crois que je vais remercier le ciel, la pleine lune est passée, pas de risque !

-Sensass' !!! Je sens que Pétunia va être ravie de me revoir…..dit Cassy en se frottant les mains avec un sourire machiavélique.

Elle est déjà venue plusieurs fois à la maison…et m'est avis que Pétunia ne l'aura pas oubliée de sitôt…..

Flach-Back, vacances de Pâques de cinquième année

-Euh….Pétunia ? Je peux entrer ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, laideron ?

-Oh, calme tes pulsions !! Je voulais simplement te prévenir que ma meilleure amie était venue passer quelques jours ici !! La prochaine fois, la politesse tu pourras te la mettre ou je pense !!

-QUOI ?? Tu as amené quelqu'un comme TOI ici !!! Aussi moche que toi, j'imagine, ta copine ?

Cassy, n'y tenant visiblement plus, était entrée en coup de vent dans la chambre de ma sœur, en train de se pomponner devant le miroir.

-Salut Pétunia !! Comment ça va ? Lily m'a beaucoup parlé de toi !!

Pétunia était restée sans voix devant Cassy. Si il y a un qualificatif qui ne convenait pas du tout à Cassiopée Black, c'était bien « laideron »….

-Ah ouais ?

- « Tu verras, ma sœur est quelqu'un de si bête et prétentieux qu'elle se prends pour le centre du monde, de plus, elle passe son temps à rabaisser les autres pour valoriser son pathétique petit ego personnel et surdimensionné…. » Oui, oui c'est tout fait ça….

Je n'avais pu retenir un éclat de rire, et Pétunia avait bondi, pâle comme un fantôme.

-De quel droit me parles tu comme ça ? Tu te prends pour l'impératrice de Chine ?? Tu vas rester longtemps, sous mon toit ?

-Peut être bien, Pétunia, peut être bien…mais ça, comme le dit si bien un ancien proverbe : « Ce ne sont pas tes oignons ! »

Et nous avions quitté la chambre en riant comme des folles, Pétunia rouge de honte et de colère.

Fin du Flash-Back

Oui, je crois que nous allons bien nous amuser…….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Bon, vous avez tout ?? On peut partir ? Je demande aux autres, devant la cheminée de Gryffondor.

-Tout est OK !

-Sirius, tu n'as pas oublié tes calmants ? Demande Remus.

-Ey !!

-Bon alors on y va !

Je saisis une pincée de poudre et la lance dans le feu, qui prends aussitôt une couleur émeraude.

-_19, White Chapel, Londres _!

Je me retrouve aussitôt prise dans le tourbillon chaud et inconfortable habituel. _( nda : White Chapel, c'est un nom de rue que j'ai trouvé dans le livre « L'étrange cas du Dr. Jekyll et de Mr. Hyde »…que Mr. Stevenson me pardonne…)_

L'atterissage est plutôt dur…je sors péniblement de l'âtre pour laisser la place au voyageur suivant, lorsque je suis littéralement assaillie par ma mère.

-Lily !! Enfin, te voilà !! Joyeux Noël, ma chérie !!

-A toi aussi, maman. Je réponds en l'embrassant.

-Tes amis ne sont pas là ?

-Ils arrivent. D'ailleurs les voil

En effet, Remus apparaît dans le foyer de la cheminée dans un jaillissement de flammes vertes.

-Bonjour, Mrs Evans. Ravi de vous connaître.

-Enchantée, Mr..euh..

Mais Remus n'a pas le temps de se présenter que Cassy surgit à son tour, presque

immédiatement « rejointe » par son jumeau.

-Sirius !! T'es sur mon dos, là !!

-C'est cool, c'est confortable, je peux rester ?

-Naon !! Descends !

BAM !! L'inévitable vient de se produire, James à atterrit sur nos deux crétins nationaux, qui ne se sont pas bougés assez vite.

-Arg !! Vous êtes trop loooouuuurds !! Gémit la voix étouffée de Cassy.

Ma mère éclate de rire tandis que j'échange un regard désolé avec Remus. Comme première impression, c'est réussi…..

Les trois imbéciles se dégagent tant bien que mal. Ils se relèvent et époussètent leurs robes, tout en jetant des regards interéssés autour d'eux. C'est la première fois qu'ils voient une maison entièrement moldue.

C'est ce moment que choisit Pétunia pour entrer dans la pièce. Elle reste tétanisée en nous voyant, vêtus de nos robes de sorciers

-Bonjour Mrs Evans !! Lance Sirius en apercevant ma mère.

-Euh…bonjour, mais je voudrais bien savoir à qui j'ai l'honneur. Lily, tu pourrais faire les présentations !

Je désigne d'abord Cassy.

-Cassiopée Black, la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir, tu la connais déjà.

Je me glisse alors entre Sirius et Remus, en passant un bras autour de leurs épaules.

-Sirius Black, jumeau de Cassiopée, et Remus Lupin, ( je jette un coup d'œil en coin à Pétunia ) les grands frères que je n'ai jamais eu….

-Vous êtes de vrais jumeaux ? Demande ma mère, intéressée, à Cassy et Sirius.

-Ouais, malheureusement…répond Cassy, sous le regard faussement outré de Sirius.

Je me dirige alors vers James et lui prends la main.

-Et enfin, James Potter, mon petit ami.

Pétunia ouvre de grands yeux incrédules. Je devine tout de suite ce qui dois ce passer dans sa tête. Comment _moi_, sa _petite_ sœur, pourrai-je avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie ?

Ma mère s'avance vers James et lui tourne autour, l'air curieux.

-Heu…Bonjour Mrs Evans…dit James, gêné par l'inspection de ma génitrice.

-Alors comme ça, vous êtes ensemble…mmh…intéressant….Enchantée, James ! Dit elle en lui serrant la main avec chaleur.

Je vais résister à la tentation, je vais résister à la tentation, je vais résister à la tentation…

-Au fait, je vous présente ma sœur Pétunia !

Raté….

Pétunia pâlit, tandis que Sirius s'avance d'un pas énergique vers elle et lui serre cordialement la main.

-Ravi de te connaître Pétunia !! Je m'appelle Sirius et….

Terrorisée, elle pousse un petit cri et s'enfuit en courant. J'éclate de rire avec les autres, sous la mine effarée de Sirius.

-J'ai dit quelque chose qui fallait pas ? Demande t'il en se tournant vers nous, la main toujours tendue dans le vide.

-Je t'avais prévenu, Sirius ! Ne t'attends pas à ce que Pétunia t'approche en quoi que ce soit….je dit en reprenant mon souffle.

-Ah….réponds celui ci en se grattant la tête. Bizarre, comme fille….

Je ne peut pas ne pas le contredire….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Lily, pitié, on est vraiment obligés de s'habiller en moldus ? gémit Sirius.

-Ey ! T'es chez les moldus, tu t'habilles en moldu !! Tu as apporté ce qu'il fallait, non ?

-Oui…mais….

-Exécution !!

Râlant pour la forme, Sirius, Remus et James s'enferment dans la chambre d'amis préparée à leur intention.

En riant, je vais rejoindre Cassiopée dans la mienne. Pour un réveillon ordinaire je m'habillerais tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire, mais là ! Je vais quand même faire un effort….

Allez, pantalon en jean bleu large et taille basse. Ça ira. Pour le haut, je pense qu'un top noir conviendra parfaitement. Une ceinture noire et des baskets noires, et hop ! Le tour est joué !!

Je me tourne vers Cassy. Elle a mis un pantalon hyper moulant jusqu'aux genoux, mais très large en bas en stretch. Son dos-nu de satin blanc lui va comme un gant. Comme à son habitude, elle à relevé ses cheveux.

-T'es superbe, Cassy !

-Toi aussi ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont cool, les vêtements moldus….Dit elle en s'admirant devant mon miroir.

-Allez, viens, on va rejoindre les garçons ! J'ai hâte de voir James en pantalon…Ca va le changer !

-Tu parles ! Combien tu parie que Remus est en train de leur montrer comment enfiler une chemise ?

Je laisse échapper un léger rire.

-Et toi, combien tu parie que Pétunia porte sur elle le contenu complet de son coffret à bijoux ?

-Rien du tout, je suis sûre de perdre ! Allez, viens, Lily-Jolie, ta mère a peut être besoin d'aide !

Nous descendons dans la cuisine. Ma mère a déjà mis sa tenue habituelle, une longue robe en lamé noir.

-Ca alors, les filles ! Vous êtes sublimes ! Les garçons vont en rester bouche bée !

Tandis que je rougis et que Cassy éclate de rire, Pétunia passe la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

-Maman, tu n'oublie pas que Vern' doit venir ?

Visiblement, elle n'a pas vu qu'on était là….

-Non, non ! J'ai rajouté un couvert. Tu serais gentille d'aller dire aux garçons que c'est prêt ?

Elle pâlit. La simple idée d'aller leur _parler_ lui est visiblement insuportable.

-Laisse, je vais y aller ! Je dis.

Pétunia s'aperçoit enfin de notre présence et pâlit encore un peu plus. Elle se sauve en claquant la porte.

-Au fait, c'est qui Vern' ? Je demande

-Vernon Dursley, le nouveau petit ami de ta sœur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Je frappe trois coups discret à la porte des garçons.

-Z'êtes prêts ?

Des fou rires étouffés se font entendre.

-Presque ! Lance Remus. On arrive dans deux minutes !

-A tout de suite, alors…

Je descends en compagnie de Cassy. Le salon à été déplacé, et offre à présent une large piste de danse. La table à été dressée dans un coin, elle comporte 10 couverts.

Je me laisse tomber sur un des fauteuils de cuir.

-Q'est ce qu'ils fabriquent ? Marmonne Cassy.

-Sais pas…mais ce qui m'inquiète, c'est ce Vernon. Si il est comme Pétunia, la soirée

promet d'être gaie….

-Bah, avec nos quatre rigolos de service, ils ne vont pas avoir le temps d'en placer une, alors…

-Si ils veulent avoir une bonne impression du monde de la sorcellerie, je ne suis pas sûre que c'était Sirius qu'il fallait leur présenter en premier….

-Nul n'est prophète en son pays….Tiens, d'ailleurs, voilà ta sœur.

Pétunia pénètre dans la pièce, au bras d'un…..d'un ….euh….je dirais cochon sur deux pattes, mais je ne crois pas que ce sois ça. Le dénommé Vernon est gros, massif, pratiquement dépourvu de cou et nanti de petits yeux noirs et malveillants comme c'est pas permis.

Pétunia porte sa défroque habituelle, robe rose à fanfreluches de dentelle. Vernon porte un costume noir, dont les boutons menacent de sauter à tout instant.

-Ey ! Lance Cassiopée pour détendre l'atmosphère. On est pas à une soirée mondaine mais à une fête de famille ! Soyez plus relax !

C'est vrai que, comparés à nos tenues plutôt décontractés, celles de ma sœur et de son copain font penser aux cocktails débiles des vieilles séries télévisées.

Le couple nous lance des regards noirs en allant s'asseoir et se met à bavarder à voix basse. Qu'est ce que je disais…..

Soudain, la porte s'ouvre et les garçons rentrent dans la pièce, l'air plutôt intimidés. Sirius porte un jean noir et un pull de même couleur. Ca lui va plutôt bien. Remus est tout en bleu, avec un jean et une chemise pastel. Peter, comme à son habitude, à suivi le mouvement et porte lui aussi un ensemble jean, chemise.

Je dois faire un sérieux effort pour empêcher ma mâchoire de se décrocher littéralement quand j'aperçois James. Nom de nom…ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi beau !!!

Chemise bleu roi_ ( nda : je vous avais dit que j'adorais cette couleur !! )_, et un jean large gris foncé. Ses cheveux sont toujours aussi désordonnés, mais j'adore cette particularité chez lui, et ses yeux chocolats reflètent un petit air « complètement perdu », qui le rends encore plus adorable.

« Lily….y'a du monde, ici…alors évite de lui sauter dessus. Surtout devant tes parents…. »

Grmmbl…

-Vous êtes _sensationnels _!!! Crie Cassy en les voyant arriver.

Mais _pourquoi_ est ce que je rougis ??

-C'est vrai ! Super sexy !!

Raaaaahhh ! C'est pas moi qui ai dit ça, hein ? Dites moi que ce n'est pas moi !! A en juger par le subit rougissement de James, et par l'air triomphant qu'affiche Sirius, si…c'est moi…

-Au fait, lance Remus à Vernon et Pétunia, Bonsoir !

Aïe Aïe Aïe…..Remus…la politesse est une grande qualité, mais je doute que ces deux là sache l'apprécier…..

-Bonsoir…grommelle Vernon.

-Moi, c'est Sirius ! Dit celui ci en tendant la main à Vernon.

J'espère pour lui qu'il ne va pas se prendre un vent comme tout à l'heure, tiens….Vernon contemple la main tendue de Sirius, la prends une fraction de seconde et la relâche aussitôt en marmonnant :

-Moic'estVernon.

Sirius me regarde d'un air de dire : « Je suis si moche que ça ? ». Je détourne les yeux, pour cacher mon fou rire.

Mes parents font alors irruption dans la pièce, et la fête peut commencer.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deux ou trois heures plus tard, la fatigue commence à se faire sentir. Ma mère allume la chaîne Hi-Fi pour un slow. James, l'air légèrement embrumé, se tourne vers moi et me tend la main. Je la prends avec un grand sourire.

Dans ses bras, je ne sens même plus l'épuisement. Dans un état second, je me laisse emporter au rythme lent de la musique.

J'aperçois vaguement Cassiopée et Remus qui discute à voix basse, l'air fatigué mais souriant. Sirius a invité Pétunia à danser, et je la soupçonne fort de n'avoir accepté que parce que nos parents étaient là. Pauvre Sirius…..dans quoi est ce qu'il s'est encore embarqué ?

Je ferme les yeux et appuie ma tête sur la poitrine de James. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de rester là, pour toujours.

Mon cerveau s'embrume de plus en plus. Bientôt, mes pieds ne me portent même plus. Je m'entends murmurer un léger « allons s'asseoir »à James , avant de me laisser complètement glisser dans les bras de Morphée.

Pourtant, cette merveilleuse sensation de chaleur et de douceur ne m'a pas quittée.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

C'est tout…..oui, je sais, c'est un peu débile de couper ici. Mais rendez vous au prochain chapitre pour avoir le 2e jour de nos six énergumènes chez les Evans !

Nouvel an mouvementé en perspective.

Je vous laisse, je dors sur place.

Andromède ( Ronfflzzzzzz…….)


	15. Garçon Manqué !

Le brevet est passé !! Et je suis prise au lycée que j'ai demandé !! Je suis trop contente !! Et….Surprise ! Comme ce satané examen est terminé et que je suis en VACANCES, vous aurez des chapitres plus souvent !!!

Gros, gros merci à Lisandra d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre !

Réponses aux reviews ( j'y vais pas forcément dans l'ordre ) :

****

Agua : Moi aussi je suis en vacances ! Les brevet est passé ( ouf… ) Bon anniversaire !! ( Avec un peu de retard ). Euh…non, pour la fête des topinambours, je ne parle pas par expérience. Si tu as vu mon profil, t'as du remarquer que j'était une Chti tout ce qu'il y a de plus vraie ! ( I am Nordiste….). Moi non plus je ne sais pas d'ou sortent mes blagues…je préfère ne pas savoir en fait. Et oui !! Lily a une grande poche ! On va dire ça comme ça…Et oui ! Je sais parfaitement que James est un personnage fictif, mais je m'en fiche….lui, Remus et Sirius vivent dans mon cœur…hem, bon, je part aussi dans mon délire là….. Comment fait Lily pour se diriger en dormant ?? Ben, c'est pas compliqué, elle se fait porter par Jamesie ! ( la veinarde…. ). Et vraiment merci de ton soutient, ça fait réellement plaisir !

****

Cally : Mais non, t'es pas une idiote !! Ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aime le personnage au point de confondre ton nom et le sien ! Tu habitais dans le Massif Central avant ?? Nan, c'est pas une manie de dormir sur le PC, c'est juste que je suis tellement pressée de vous mettre la suite que je bosse dessus jusqu'à très taaaaaaaarrd au soir…..Et tu vas finir par trouver l'homme de ta vie ! Moi aussi je suis célibataire…et pis je déprime pas !

****

GabrielleTrompeLaMort : Pétunia et Vernon sont des crétins finis ! C'est tout ce qu'il y a à dire sur eux….Et désolée de t'avoir fait prendre du retard je le ferai plus ( petit air timide ), promis ! Va écrire la suite ! Je veux savoooooiiiiir !

****

Fofolleuh : Ben…Tagazak à toi aussi alors. C'est une nouvelle langue que tu as inventé ou quoi ? Ouais, moi aussi j'adore Sirichouchou, celui de 16 ans, pas celui de 36 ans qui est en cabale dans tout le pays. Encore moins celui du tome ciiiiinnnq ! NOOOOOON SIRIUUUUUUUUS !!!!!!! Et pis y'a pas d'erreur de casting, t'es toujours là, ma fofolle à moi que j'adore !!!!

****

Ange Maxina : Je continue, je continue ! Brevet passé, donc moi pouvoir pondre plein de bô nouveaux chapitres ! Toi y'en a être contente ?

****

Alpo : Une petite suite ? Rien que ça ? Ben, oui, va voir en dessous elle est là ta petite suite !

****

Lily la tigresse : Merci ! La suite est là.

****

CC Johnson : Ouais, comme tu dis ! Nos 6 andouilles Pet' et Vern', ça va swinguer dans les chaumières !

****

Tobby : Pourquoi tu dis de magnifiques vêtements ?? Et tu dors à 15h 30 toi ? Moi, quand j'ai écrit ça, il était près de 23h…..

****

Gh()st : Ouais, mais moi j'aime pas les films ! Ou alors juste un peu….Et dans ce chapitre, je parle un peu plus du Sieur Evans, t'inquiète !

****

Kagomesamashmu : Fous ? Le mot est faible ! Et moi aussi je voue un culte aux Maraudeurs, à Remus et aux mangas…et à Dumas aussi ! On pourrai faire nos prières ensemble ! Et oui, je me dépêche, la preuve, la suite est là !

****

Noaa : Non, il n'arrive rien à Pétunia quand elle danse avec Sirius, mais dans ce chapitre, si !! Ouais, faudra la faire breveter la cape d'invisibilité pocket ! Je suis allée voir sur le site ! C'est vrai qu'elle dessine bien, mais, sans me vanter, je fait aussi bien. Faut juste que je trouve quelqu'un qui veuille bien publier mes fanarts…merci de tes encouragements ! Ça y est, j'ai passé mon brevet !!

****

Auzzy : J'était encore pliée en deux de rire devant ta review ! T'as un don pour me faire rire ! Auzzy et Sirius, le mariage…J'en ai encore les larmes aux yeux ! Et merci ! C'est vrai qu'on voit beaucoup de fic avec Noël chez James, mais là, j'ai fait…hum…disons original, c'est chez Lily ! Continue de lire, ton soutient me fait beaucoup de bien !

****

Aranyella Fairlea : T'es traumatisée, à ce point ?? Sirius doit vraiment être idiot alors…mais non, je déconne ! C'est quand même mon Siriusinouchet à moi ! Tel que JE le voie !! Ouais…c'est vrai qu'après réflexion, Remus et Cassy iraient bien ensemble….ah là là…va falloir que je réfléchisse à tout ça. Le gentil et timide jeune homme et la fougueuse et folle jeune fille….. Ton vrai nom c'est Gabrielle ??

****

Lisandra : Ben oui, je continue !! La preuve !

****

Helene : merci pour tes compliments ! Ça fait plaisir ! La suite est en dessous !

****

Kritari : Merci ! Va lire la suite !

****

Alinemcb54 : Oui, je t'ai reconnu !!! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes histoires, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

****

Dragonise : Merci, c'est vrai que cette chanson correspondait hyper bien à la situation. Est ce que tu as bien reçu mon e-mail ???

3...2...1...GO !

****

Chapitre 15 : Garçon manqué !

J'ouvre un œil…..puis le referme aussitôt. Pas envie de me réveiller…Je suis très bien là ou je suis. Allongé dans une position des plus confortables, enveloppée d'une chaleur protectrice…..Je m'agrippe un peu plus au tissu sur lequel je repose.

-T'avais raison, Lunard ! Jamais deux sans trois…..marmonne soudain une voix endormie.

Je réouvre mon œil. Je distingue vaguement mon salon en désordre. Sirius et Remus dorment avec chacun leur tête appuyée sur une épaule de Cassiopée, qui elle même est appuyée sur Peter. Ils sont marrants, comme ça.

Mes parents sont enlacés dans un fauteuil, un sourire flottant sur leur visage endormi. Pétunia et Vernon ne sont même pas là….

« Bah, qu'est ce que tu vas t'embêter à t'inquiéter pour Pétunia quand tu es si bien là ou tu es ? »

Ma petite voix à sûrement raison….

-Je te l'aaaaaaaavais dit, Patmol…dit une autre voix dans un bâillement.

A contrecoeur, j'ouvre mon deuxième œil. Sirius et Remus s'étirent en baillant. Cassy dort toujours et Peter suce son pouce comme un bébé. Je sens alors un corps qui se redresse aussi, mais sous moi….Oh non…ne me dîtes pas que….

-Ces deux là vont finir leur vie ensemble, je te le dit moi ! Déjà trois fois qu'ils s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre….ah…c'est romantique….fait Sirius en papillonnant des cils.

Je me retourne….eh eh…si.

J'ai passé la nuit dans les bras de James. Rôôôh…et puis zut ! Je me raccroche à lui, décidée à me rendormir. Dans ses bras, je suis la fille la plus heureuse du monde. Je le sens qui maintient sa prise autour de ma taille.

-Tiens, lui non plus n'a pas l'air de vouloir lâcher prise….dit Remus en regardant James. Tu crois qu'on va devoir les chatouiller pour les faire lever ?

Je sens James qui me soulève délicatement pour pouvoir se redresser aussi.

-Mais fichez leur la paix, bon sang….grogne Cassy d'une voix grincheuse.

-Dîtes, on a pas oublié quelque chose ? Demande soudain Sirius.

Remus se frappe alors le front du plat de la main.

-Bonne année !!

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Ils ont vraiment passé la nuit ensemble ? Demande Pétunia à ma mère d'un air dégoûté, à la table du petit déjeuner.

Elle vient tout juste de lui raconter notre réveil. Elle était remontée dormir après que Vernon soit reparti, à l'heure ou sa mère lui avait dit de rentrer.

-Pas dans le sens ou tu l'entends, banane ! Je lui dit. _( nda : C'est mon insulte préférée !! )_.

Elle ne prends même pas la peine de me regarder.

-Franchement, maman, tu permets que ta…ta fille la plus jeune et qui plus es, passablement irresponsable, fasse ce genre de choses ?

Non mais ! Irresponsable toi même, d'abord ! C'est dingue, ça ! Qu'est ce qui donne le droit à ma sœur de me juger ? J'ai 16 ans, merde !

-Euh…Mrs Evans, vous savez, c'est…ce n'est pas la faute de Lily…commence James d'une voix timide.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne, ce qui a le don de le rendre muet.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, James. C'est comme ça, c'est tout. Et…sincèrement, je préfère largement ta poitrine à mon oreiller…..

D'un même ensemble, Cassy, Remus, Peter, et bien évidemment, Sirius, plongent dans leurs bols de chocolat pour essayer sans succès de cacher leur fou rire. Mon père regarde ostensiblement le plafond, secoué d'un rire silencieux et Pétunia émet un bruit indéfinissable.

-Lily…commence ma mère d'un air désapprobateur.

J'ai pas rougi, j'ai pas rougi !!!

-Maman, j'ai 16 ans et j'aime James, alors quoi que tu dises…..

C'est moi qui ai dit ça, là ? Vu la jolie teinte écarlate qu'affiche présentement James, oui…..

Et les quatre autres imbéciles qui vont s'étouffer à force de rire, bien fait pour eux, n'arrangent rien….

Mon père semble lui aussi trouver la situation très comique. Je jette un coup d'œil à James. Toujours aussi rouge, il me fait cependant un sourire heureux. Je lui réponds de même et plante mes yeux dans les siens.

J'oublie tout dans ces moments là. Ce type me fait perdre la raison. Sans réfléchir plus que ça, j'appuie mes lèvres sur les siennes, en passant un bras autour de son cou. Il réponds à mon baiser, tout en me prenant par la taille.

__

« -Miss Evans, citez moi votre version du paradis sur terre.

- Les lèvres de James Potter. »

-Yehah !

La voix de Sirius me ramène à la réalité. Nous nous séparons vivement, aussi rouges l'un que l'autre.

-Et devant les parents, en plus…tss-tss-tss….Fait Sirius, un rire dans la voix.

Remus et Cassy sont carrément appuyés l'un sur l'autre tellement ils rient. Peter nous fixe, le bol arrêté à quelques centimètres de sa bouche. Pétunia regarde le mur à sa gauche, les traits crispés par la fureur. Mes parents se consultent du regard, les coins de lèvres frémissants, comme si ils retenaient un sourire.

-Eh bé, Lunard….continue Sirius en se tournant vers Remus, qui aurait crut ça de la petite Lily ? Embrasser passionnément et sans aucune gène notre meilleur ami, sous le nez de sa famille ? Et lui qui l'enlace et réponds aussi vite….ah là là, les jeunes d'aujourd'hui…..On a de quoi les faire chanter toute leur vie, je crois.

Ils éclatent de rire en même temps. Mon visage semble décidé à ne plus reprendre sa couleur habituelle. Je lance un regard d'excuse à James. Il sourit simplement. Et pour moi ce sourire vaut tous les poèmes du monde.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

On est au salon, en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Cassy parle avec Remus de la carrière d'Auror, Peter écoute avidement. Sirius, moi et James, on fait une partie de bataille explosive. Mon père semble très intéressé et Sirius se fait un plaisir de lui expliquer les règles.

Ce qui me turlupine, c'est Pétunia. D'accord, elle a toujours été froide et méprisante depuis qu'elle sait que je suis une sorcière, mais tout à l'heure, elle semblait vraiment furieuse.

Je me demande vraiment pourquoi je m'en fait pour ça. Après tout, c'est quand même de pétunia dont on parle. Oui, mais reste que Pétunia est ma sœur.

Tiens, en parlant du loup…( désolée, Remus ). Pétunia débarque dans le salon et s'assied rageusement sur un fauteuil. Pressentant une dispute, mon père s'éclipse.

-Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas, Pétunia ? Demande Cassy en riant toujours de la dernière blague de Remus.

Elle ne réponds même pas. Elle se contente de lui lancer un regard de pure haine.

-Ey ! Tu sais, on est des êtres doués de parole ! Tu n'es pas obligé de te comporter avec nous comme si on était des chiens ! Ironise Remus.

-Je fais ce qui me plais, je suis chez moi. Dit elle froidement.

-Oui, et bien t'es chez moi aussi ! Je lance soudain. Donc, fais nous le plaisir d'arrêter de te comporter en reine suprême de l'univers gravement offensée par ses sujets moins que rien !

-Toi, tu n'est qu'une…

-Tu n'est qu'une quoi ? Demande James calmement en posant son paquet de cartes.

Pétunia paraît pétrifiée. Faut dire qu'il est impressionnant, quand il est comme ça, James. Calme et froid.

-Zorro est arrivé….chantonne Cassy a mi-voix.

-…sans se presser…continue Sirius sur le même ton.

James lui lance un regard qui se veut furieux, mais qui trahit son amusement.

-Et vous…vous deux…crache pétunia à Cassiopée et Sirius. Vous n'êtes que des sales siamois ! Une moitié de cervelle pour deux !

-Si nous on n'a qu'une moitié de cervelle pour deux, alors toi tu en a un dixième pour toi toute seule…Grince Cassy.

-Quelle chance ! Renchérit Sirius.

J'échange un regard avec James. Pour ces deux là, personne n'a besoin d'intervenir. Ils sont largement capables de se défendre tout seuls….Les jumeaux Black sont nés pour l'humour.

-Et si en plus, tu dois partager ce dixième avec Vernon, alors là…Dit Cassy.

Pétunia se lève soudain de son fauteuil.

-Tu peux parler ! Tu n'auras jamais d'homme toi ! Jamais ! Espèce de sale sorcière…_Garçon manqué _!

Alors là…« Garçon manqué » , c'est la chose que seul les Maraudeurs et moi pouvons dire à Cassy sans risquer la décapitation. C'est une insulte qu'elle ne supporte pas.

Elle se lève d'un bond et fixe Pétunia d'un œil noir.

-Un garçon manqué, hein ?

Elle porte la main à ses cheveux et, d'un coup sec, arrache la pince qui les retenaient. Ils tombent en cascade sur son dos, jusqu'à ses cuisses. Elle a vraiment des cheveux magnifiques. D'un noir profond, comme son frère, qui changent de reflets selon son humeur. Mais comme elle les attache toujours !

Pétunia en reste bouche bée.

-Un garçon manqué, hein ? Répète t'elle.

Elle enlève gracieusement son pull-over de laine bleue. En dessous, elle porte un top très, très moulant, qui met parfaitement en valeur ses…hem…courbes avantageuses.

Pétunia en est vraiment médusée. Les mains de Cassy tremblent légèrement.

-Un garçon manqué, hein ? Répète t'elle pour la troisième fois, la voix également tremblante.

Et, brusquement, elle fait deux pas rapides vers Remus, s'agenouille devant lui, prends sa tête entre ses mains et…et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes !

Après quelques secondes, elle se détache brusquement de lui. Elle se tourne une nouvelle fois vers Pétunia. Et, sous les regards ébahis de toutes les personnes présentes, elle répète, pour la quatrième et dernière fois :

-Un garçon manqué, hein ?

Et elle quitte la pièce en courant, les larmes aux yeux….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Gnak Gnak…Chuis méchante hein ?

Andromède


	16. Les larmes d'une étoile

NON PITIE !!! Je sais, gros gros gros retard mais j'avais pas le temps…..

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Agua : Si il avait un prix de la meilleure review, je te l'envoie sur le chant !! J'était littéralement écroulée de rire sur mon ordi en lisant la tienne ! Même que ma mère est venue voir ce qui se passait, elle croyait que j'était au tel avec une copine. OUI J'AI REUSSI MON BREVET !! J'suis la meilleure !! Merci merci pour m'avoir si bien fait rire comme une débile mentale ( que je suis ! ) et pis, si tout le monde envoyait des reviews comme ça, la vie serait bien plus jolie !! Tu veux me faire mourir étouffée ou quoi ?

****

Auzzy : Ton vrai prénom c'est Audrey ? Et t'as rien compris ? Alors je t'explique : Cassy supporte pas de se faire traiter de garçon manqué. Alors quand Pety lui a dit ça, elle a réagi au quart de tour, elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle n'était pas un garçon manqué. Comme d'hab', vous êtes tous décidées à me faire crevée de rire devant mon clavier ou quoi ? MAIS JE VOUS AIME !! Renvoie moi encore plein de conneries ! ( J'ai adoré le coup du cerveau qui va au pressing ! )

****

Lana Londubat : Merci ! Impatience ? Avec moi t'as intérêt d'avoir le contraire plutôt….

****

Gh()st : Médusé, c'est le mot. Réaction en live dans ce chapitre ! Merci pour tes compliments.

****

Lily la tigresse : C'est bien d'être en vacances ?? Le mot est faible je trouve….C'EST GENIAL !!!!! Merci !! Mais vous êtes tous décidés à me faire rougir ou quoi ??

****

Kritari : Bah, t'en fais pas pour ta dignité, je le dirais à personne ! Merci, mon brevet est dans la poche ! Je l'aiheu !!

****

Lisandra : Moi, sadique ? Non, tu crois ? Alors juste un peu…( niark ).

****

GabrielleTrompeLaMort : Non, pitié, me tue pas, j't'en supplie…..je sais que j'ai du retard….Mea Culpa…..Ils sont ensemble, t'es sûr ?? Eh eh, tu va voir dans ce chapitreuh !!! METS MOI LA SUITE DE TA FIC ET EN VITESSE !! Rien que pour moi toute seule !!!!

****

The Black Dog : Je sais pas si je vais commencer ce couple….la suite, la suite, minute je bosse dessus !!

****

Callisto : Tu fais pas la tête au moins ?? Cally, Cassy c'est pareil, t'es toujours aussi géniale !! Et pis je sais pas si je vais les mettre ensemble….Merci !

****

Selphie6 : Merci !! Et oui, c'est mon Sirichouchou à moi…Cassy, furax ? Y'a un peu de ça….explications dans ce chapitre !

****

CC Johnson : Je t'impressionne ? A ce point ? Mon Dieu…il va pleuvoir….Réaction de Remus dans ce chapitre ma chère !!

****

Mietek : Très méchante !! Niark Niark….Le prochain chapitre c'est par ici !

****

Noaa : Oui, je fais du dessin !! Et j'adore ta définition, très poétique ! Mais c'est vrai que c'est chiant quand la main ne suis pas la tête ( ça m'arrive très souvent aussi ! ) Banane !! J'adore cette insulte !!

****

Eithelin : Abominable ? Tant que ça ? Waouw…j'en espérais pas tant….Merci pour ta si belle review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! A dans trois semaines !!

****

Alinemcb54 : J'attends la Beuglante ! Remus/Cassy, je sais pas encore…..Merci !! Ce sont mes bébés à moi….M'en fout, c'est pas ceux de JKR ! Elle les a pô fait comme ça d'abord !! Bon je m'égare un peu là…..

****

Kaen : J'ai adoré ton « Siriusement… » ! Merci ! Ma façon d'écrire…ben c'est la mienne, aussi frappadingue que moi !

****

Helene : Moi aussi j'aurais aimé qu'elle lui refasse le portrait, mais j'aurai du changer le rating et j'avais la flemme…..Merci !!

Bon, je crois que c'est tout…je m'excuse sincèrement si j'ai oublié quelqu'un. Place au 16e chapitre !!

****

Chapitre 16 : Les larmes d'une étoile

-Cassy ! Cassiopée, ouvre ! C'est moi, Lily !

Ça doit bien faire 5 minutes que je frappe à la porte de ma chambre pour parler à Cassy. J'ai mis un moment à me remettre de ma surprise. D'ailleurs je n'ai pas été la seule. Remus était littéralement pétrifié. Je le comprends, le pauvre…enfin, façon de parler. James, Sirius et Peter doivent être en train de le secouer.

Le verrou s'ouvre dans un déclic et la porte s'ouvre. J'entre sans bruit et je referme la porte. Cassy est assise sur mon lit, le visage dans ses mains. Ses cheveux en désordre pendent tristement autour de son visage et ses épaules tremblent.

Je m'assoie près d'elle et retire doucement ses mains de son visage. De grosses larmes coulent librement sur ses joues brûlantes. Elle s'agrippe à moi et recommence à pleurer.

-Cassy, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu t'es emportée comme ça ? Je demande en lui frictionnant le dos.

-Je sais pas….j'en sais rien….dit elle entre deux sanglots. Elle, ta sœur, elle m'a mis dans une rage noire. Je…je ne savais pas très bien ce que je faisais. J'ai agis instinctivement. Et Remus….Remus…qu'est ce qu'il doit penser, maintenant….

Je souris.

-Ey ! Remus est un gars compréhensif. Par contre, j'admets qu'il doit être vachement sonné, à l'heure qu'il est….Se faire embrasser par son amie, qui est la plus belle fille du monde, ça doit faire un sacré choc…..

Elle me met un léger coup sur l'épaule.

-C'est pas marrant….Lily…je n'oserais plus jamais sortir de cette chambre…

-Cassy, arrête ! D'accord, tu as un peu perdu la tête. Ca arrive à tout le monde !

Pétunia…attends un peu qu'elle croise mon chemin celle là, elle va la sentir passer. Si

Sirius ne l'a pas tuée avant…..Tu l'aurais vu ! Il était bleu !

-Tu me fais marcher !

-Pas du tout ! Je te le jure ! Ton frère t'adore, et il s'attaque à tous ceux qui te font de la peine ! Je crois que James doit l'empêcher de commettre un meurtre…

-Je suis tellement désolée, Lily…..

-Ne te fais pas de bile. Par contre, il faut que tu vienne voir les garçons avec moi !

-Pas question ! J'ai trop honte….

-Cassy….Pourquoi as tu embrassé _Remus_ ?

Elle se raidit, puis soupire.

-Va au fond de ta pensée, Lily-Jolie. Je te connais comme si je t'avais faite !

-Tu l'auras voulu. Est ce que tu aimes Remus ?

Elle s'y attendait à cette question. Ca se voit tout de suite.

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est vraiment compliqué. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, ça s'est sûr. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de l'amour ou de l'amitié….Je te jure Lily, c'est vrai. J'en sais foutrement rien…..

Je la prends et la serre dans mes bras pour la calmer. Cassiopée Black, ou « Pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliqué ? »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la chambre d'amis, James et Sirius encadre un Remus défait. Peter les regarde, l'air terrifié.

-Les garçons ? Je dis doucement. C'est nous…

-Lily ! Entre !

Je referme la porte, Pétunia est sur le palier. On sait jamais, avec une peste pareille. Je force Cassy à s'asseoir entre Sirius et Remus malgré ses protestations et je me laisse tomber sur le tapis, aux pieds de James.

-Maintenant, Cassiopée Black, vous allez répéter à ces quatre messieurs ici présents ce que vous m'avez dit dans ma chambre !

Je ne me laisse pas démonter par le regard noir qu'elle me lance. Faut dire aussi que quand James a sa main sur mon épaule, j'affronterais une armée de Trolls sans sourciller….

-Eh ben…pour commencer…marmonne Cassy. Remus…je voudrais m'excuser.

Le concerné se tourne vers elle, l'air surpris.

-Cassy….tu ne…

-Laisse moi parler. J'ai réagis comme la dernière des idiotes, je me suis laissée avoir par Pétunia. Elle m'a mis hors de moi. Et…sincèrement, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment agi consciemment. Ecoute…dans ma tête….il fallait que…que je lui prouve qu'elle avait tort….et…enfin…disons pour faire court que c'est tout ce que mon débile de cerveau à trouvé sur le moment…..

Remus en reste bouche bée, ce qui fait sourire James et Sirius.

-Désolée pour….pour…..ah, décidément ! Ma langue fonctionne toujours très bien à tout bout de champ et juste au moment ou j'en ai besoin, elle se met en grève !!!

Même Remus éclate de rire.

-Bon…voilà, je voulait te dire que je suis désolée de t'avoir embrassé. Dit elle, le teint écrevisse.

Remus ne semble pas savoir quoi répondre sur le coup, mais Sirius lui plante son coude entre les côtes, ce qui lui coupe le souffle.

-Aïe…Patmol, la délicatesse, tu connais ? Marmonne t'il. Bon…Cassiopée, c'est vraiment pas grave, tu sais. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je comprends. Par contre, évite de recommencer comme ça, sans prévenir…Non pas que se soit désagréable, ajoute t'il avec un clin d'œil, mais j'aimerais éviter de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque à 16 ans, si tu vois se que je veux dire….

Tous, sans exception, nous sommes pris d'un fou rire monumental. Remus et Cassy, plus compliqué, tu meurs !

N'empêche, il faut quand même voir le regard…hem…je ne saurais pas le définir, qu'ils s'échangent tandis que nous quittons la chambre pour descendre au salon.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oui, je sais, je suis un monstre de couper si tôt après vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Promis, je vais essayer de faire moins long la prochaine fois…..

Andromède, pauvre auteur martyrisée par ses reviewers.


	17. Boules de neiges !

Crevée…..viens de me réveiller, et j'ai même pas encore déjeuner !!!! Regardez ce que je suis prête à faire pour vous, Ralala, ME PASSER DE PETIT DEJEUNER !!!!!

Réponses aux reviews ( pas, mais alors pas du tout dans l'ordre ) :

****

Agua : Rôôôh, mais t'es décidé à me faire mourir de rire toi !! Et mes côtes alors ?? T'y a pensé ?? Et j'espère que cette suite sera postée avant que tu partes en vacances !!

****

Fofolleuh : T'ES REVENUE !!!! Youpiii !! Rôôh, pis c pas grave pour ton petit cousin, je peux t'aider à le garder si tu veux ! Lol, moi un après sans l'ordi je survivrais pas !! Et puis, je viendrais avec des chocolats, t'inquiète pas, je te laisserais pas tomber !

****

Auzzy : Rah, mais ils sont décidé à m'envoyer au cimetière, morte étouffée de rire !!! A part ça t'as rien compris au film toi !! Si Cassy a embrassé Remus, c'est pas pour ça !! Relis l'autre chapitre !! Elle a voulu prouver à Pet' qu'elle n'était pas un garçon manqué et c'est tout ce qu'elle à trouvé ! Toi et Sirius, ben…je vais bien trouver un endroit ou te caser !! Mdr !!

****

GabrielleTrompeLaMort : Mais !! Retenue !! Vilaine méchante !! Et mon poisson, comment il va ??? Le chat l'a pas mangé ?? Et ta tringle de rideau ?? Bon, lol, j'arrête avec les questions débiles ! Remus et Cassy vont finir ensemble ? Tu verras, nananèreuh !!!

****

Julianna : Mais c'est pas grave !! T'es pardonnée !! Merci !! Et oui, ça continue, ça continue !!

****

Mietek : Ben oui, je veux parler du temps !! Ce chapitre ci est un peu plus long !! Et attention, romaaaaance en perspective ! Rôôôh, Remus/Cassy, JE NE SAIS PAS !!

****

Noaa : Mais !! Je veux pas être épinglée au mur, môa !! C'est vrai que c'est pas facile…..Mmmh….pour Remus je sais pas…..p'tèt ben qu'oui, p'tèt ben qu'non…..

****

Kritari : Merci, la suite est là !

****

Lisandra : Crie pas, elle est là la suite !!

****

Lily la Tigresse : Lol, pour me faire rougir, c'est réussi ! Mon Dieu, on dirais un coquelicot !! Combien encore de chapitres ? Euh….( compte sur ses doigts )….je sais pas, mais vous en avez encore pour un moment à me supporter ça c'est sûr !!

****

Alinemcb54 : Beuglante ?? Au s'cours !!! Merci !! La suite est là !

****

La vache Milka : Mdr !! J'adore ton pseudo !! Merci, c'est vrai que Lily est un de mes personnages préférés ( avec les Maraudeurs, sauf Peter, et Harry ). Merci pour tes compliments !!

****

CC Johnson : Ben quoi, c'est vrai qu'ils sont compliqués, non ? J'espère poster ce chapitre avant que tu parte en vacances !

****

Gh()st : C'est vrai que ça aurait été beaucoup trop simple……

****

Helene : Hello à toi aussi ! Ben oui, je poste la suite là, maintenant, tout de suite, c'est déjà fait même !! Lol, merci en tout cas !!

****

Kagomesamashmu : Bah oui que je te pardonne !! Mais tu m'as manqué…..c'était bien le camp de vacances ?? Pauvre Cassy…faut quand même pas exagérer…elle a quand même embrasser Remus !! Et nan, je veux pas que tu devienne folle ( de toutes façons tu l'es déjà ) alors je poste ce chapitre !!

****

Kaen : Gentils avec moi ??? Et les deux douzaines de : « La suite sinon on t'étrangle » qui atterrissent dans ma boîte après chaque up-date ????

Bon, je m'excuse sincèrement si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, merci à tout ceux qui ont pris de leur temps pour lire et reviewer cette fic !!

****

Chapitre 16 : Boules de neige !!!!

Ca fait deux jours que nous sommes revenus à Poudlard, et Remus et Cassy se comporte le plus normalement du monde. Bah, tant mieux, ça veut dire que cette histoire est oubliée…

Je me dirige avec Cassy vers la salle commune. Les garçons nous ont faussé compagnie en sortant du cours de Métamorphose et depuis, pas de nouvelles.

-Pfou, ça fait du bien ! Lance Cassy en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils défoncés. Et ou sont les autres ?

-Je n'en sais rien…j'ai croisé Taylor et Joplin en train de potiner près de la salle des trophées, mais les autres….

-Pas, pas grave, au moins on a la salle commune pour nous toutes seules !

A peine j'ai acquiescé, qu'un bruit sourd retenti à la fenêtre. Nous sursautons toutes les deux. Cassy se dirige vers la fenêtre et l'ouvre en grand.

Baf…elle se prends ce qui ressemble à une boule de neige dans la tronche….

-SIRIUS !! Hurle t'elle en s'essuyant la figure.

Je me penche moi aussi à la fenêtre. Sirius, James, Remus et Peter sont apparemment plongé dans la bataille de boules de neiges du siècle.

-Oui, soeurette ? Crie Sirius d'un air innocent.

-Attends un peu, toi, t'es mort !! Crie Cassy avant de refermer la fenêtre et de courir chercher sa cape.

-Heu…Cassy…

-Viens, Lily ! Ils vont voir un peu comment je me débrouille aux boules de neiges, moi !

-Ok, j'arrive ! Je dis en riant.

J'attrappe ma cape, mes gants et mon écharpe et je m'engouffre avec elle dans l'ouverture de la salle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cassy s'avance sans bruit du champ de bataille et se façonne une énorme boule de neige. En riant sans bruit j'en fait autant.

-Tu prends lequel ? Me demande Cassy en me désignant les garçons.

-A ton avis ? Je dis avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle sourit aussi.

-Jamesie ?

-T'as tout compris ! Et toi, Sirius, je suppose ?

-T'as tout compris !

En nous efforçant de ne pas rire, nous visons soigneusement nos cibles privilégiées.

Plouf ! En voyant la tête des garçons couvertes de neiges, on ne peux pas s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, ce qui nous fait immédiatement repérer….

-Ah ! Les filles attaquent ! Crie Sirius.

-Vous voulez jouer, hein ? Demande James d'un air féroce.

Je ris trop pour pouvoir répondre. Soudain, je sent un truc humide atterrir sur mon visage.

James me regarde d'un air triomphant, les mains couvertes de neiges. Sirius, Cassy et Remus se sont lancés dans un duel à trois, chacun pour soi.

Et moi, j'ai Mr Cornedrue - le - plus - beau - de - la - planète - toute - entière pour moi toute seule !! Je le voit qui me fait un sourire carnassier. En guise de réponse, je ramasse un bon paquet de neige et commence à le façonner en une belle boule tout en continuant de le regarder, pour le narguer un peu.

-Une glace, Lily ?

Comme une idiote, je me retourne et PAF ! Je me retrouve avec la figure couverte de neige.

-Sirius !

Mais il est trop occupé à rire pour me répondre. Et re-PAF ! Une autre dans le cou !

-James !!

Lui aussi part d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

-Ey ! A deux contre une !! Pas juste !

Leur fou rire redouble. Je me tourne vers Cassy et Remus pour avoir un peu de soutien, mais ils sont trop occupés à se tenir les côtes. C'est beau, la solidarit

Je profite de son fou rire pour envoyer un projectile pas mal placé dans la tête de James. Et un autre à Sirius !

-Vengeance ! Je dis en voyant leur tête couverte d'eau Sirius d'un ton patient.

-Tu devrais savoir…..reprends James du même ton.

-Qu'il est vraiment….

-Très….

-Mais alors très imprudent…..

-De défier deux Maraudeurs en même temps…

-Déjà un, c'est pas très raisonnable….

-Mais alors deux…..

-C'est suicidaire !

Oh oh…..j'essaie de fuir mais trop tard, ils m'ont déjà bondi dessus et soulevée comme un sac de patates. Et moi je ris beaucoup trop pour me débattre.

-On la jette où ? Demande James.

-Pourquoi pas dans le lac ? Propose Sirius.

-Non….. pitié…..je dis à travers mon fou rire.

-On ne peux pas, il est gelé….

J'essaie tant bien que mal de me dégager, mais entre Sirius qui me tient fermement les jambes, et James qui a ses deux bras puissants passés sous mes épaules, j'ai peu de chances de m'en tirer….à moins que…

-S'il vous plaît les garçons…..( je leur fais mon meilleur regard de chien battu ) …James…..

Mais apparemment c'est trop tard….ils échangent un regard lourd de conséquences pour moi et…….

-Nyaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!

Baf !! Me voilà allongée dans la neige, trempée jusqu'aux os, avec les garçons occupés à me chatouiller.

Et moi, je me tord de rire dans la neige, sans parvenir a articuler un son autre. Ces espèces de sadiques rient presque autant que moi, en plus !! Et Remus, Cassy et¨Peter qui se tordent de rire aussi….je suis vraiment ben entourée…..

- Non….Pitié…les gars…..je suihihihih…..très chatouilleuse…….je parviens à articuler.

Ils arrêtent de me torturer pour rire à leur aise. Je me relève, toujours en pouffant.

-Bande de sadiques !

La matinée s'achève dans l'hilarité générale, au milieu d'une formidable bataille de boules de neiges.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Oui ! Je sais ! Il est court et en plus il ne se passe rien de bien intéressant ! C'est un chapitre de transition, je ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus….dans le prochain, commence la principale intrigue ! Promis, le suivant sera plus croustillant !

Andromède


	18. Ca pour une farce débile, c'est une farc...

Et oui, c'est encore moi !! La cinglée de service qui vous fait suer en vous obligeant à lire ses bêtises !!!

Non, sans rire, un nouveau chapitre, avec plein de suspense et de rebondissements !!!! Bon OK, je suis pas douée pour la pub....

Réponses aux reviews ( pas dans l'ordre ) :

****

GabrielleTrompeLaMort : désolée fifille, mémé est très occupée tu sais !! mais bon, je ais essayer de faire un effort ! Et tu sais, je sais bien que tu es très heureuse d'avoir compris comment fonctionnait le bouton "aller à la ligne", mais c'est pas une raison pour appuyer dessus tout le temps comme ça !!

Naera Ischikawa : Merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre autant que les précédents !

****

Will Black : Moi, cruelle ?? Non, juste un peu. Tes amies te surnomme Sirius et t'as toujours pas compris pourquoi ? Lol, va voir un médecin. Sinon, merci pour tes compliments, ils m'ont fait très plaisr, contente de faire rire au moins quelqu'un !

****

Gh()st : Merci ! la suite est là.

****

Noaa : Nan, t'es pas plus solidaire que les autres. Lol, et oui, un chapitre de grande importance !! Attention, casse pas ta souris quand même en le lisant.

****

Kritari : Merci !! la suite est là.

****

Belval : Merci beaucoup ! Et je ne sais pas plus que toi quand est ce qu'ils vont s'en rendre compte.....peut être bientôt, peut être jamais.

****

Lucida : Merci !! Rien d'autre à dire non plus. La suite est en dessous.

****

Kagomesamashmu : Pas folle, toi ? Euh....permet moi d'en douter ( gnak gnak ! ) ....Lol, ey, j'allais quand même pas leur faire balancer Lily dans le lac !! Ils sont cruels mais pas à ce point.

****

Helene : Et oui, je poste assez souvent, mais on dirais que c'est pas encore assez pour certains...( N'est ce pas, gaby ? )...Quel couple va souffrir ? Oh, euh....ben tu vas voir.

****

Kath-Black : Toute la nuit ? Ey ! Te tue pas à la lecture de mes conneries non plus. Et merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu continueras à lire.

****

Auzzy : Oui en effet, ce sont des beaux sadiques..... Lol, et oui, je lui fais passer le message. Oui oui, je comprends pour L'histoiredu baiser. Pour mon enterrement ? Euh… un nouvel ordi ne serait pas de refus, celui me fait chier a planter sans arrêt !

****

Lily la Tigresse : Ben ravie d'être la première fan fiction sur ton site !! Merci.

Et désolée **Agua**, je retrouve plus ta review, je peux pas te répondre….j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop. Merci, en tout cas.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais place au :

****

Chapitre 18 : Ca pour une plaisanterie débile, c'est une plaisanterie débile !

C'était trop beau pour durer. Cet imbécile de Rogue nous fichait la paix une bonne fois pourtours, et voilà qu'il recommence à nous suivre !! Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre ! Et vu l'air énervé des autres, je ne suis pas la seule.

Assise avec Cassy, James, Remus, Sirius et Peter dans la Grande Salle, je mange mon pudding en silence. Les autres sont absorbés par une discussion plus ou moins passionnante sur le Quidditch. Pas vraiment ma tasse de thé….

Après manger, nous sortons de la salle pour aller à la salle commune. Les cours sont finis, le week-end est là. Seul tâche au tableau, ce soir c'est la pleine lune.

Soudain, alors que nous parlons de tout et de rien, Sirius aperçoit Rogue qui nous suit. Son visage s'illumine tout d'un coup, comme si il venait d'avoir une idée de génie.

-Je vous rejoint !

Et il file en direction de Rogue. Euh….je jette un coup d'œil inquiet aux autres. Ils haussent les épaules et nous continuons notre chemin en silence.

Arrivés dans la salle commune, Remus est vraiment mal en point. Pâle comme un mort, ses mains tremblent.

-C'est la pleine lune ce soir ? Je demande à mi-voix.

-Oui……

Il lance un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, dans quelques heures, le cauchemar va recommencer pour lui.

James lui donne une claque affectueuse sur l'épaule.

-Ey ! Ca va aller, on est là, non ?

Remus lui adresse un faible sourire.

-Merci.

-De quoi ? Demande James en riant.

-De rien. Merci d'être là, c'est tout.

-Ey ! Lunard, arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer ! Dit James.

Tandis que nous éclatons tous d'un rire joyeux, Sirius déboule dans la salle commune, essoufflé, mais l'air radieux.

-Ca y est !! La solution définitive est trouvée !!!

-Euh…..de quoi tu parles, Patmol ? Demande James.

-Je t'expliquerais en chemin. Viens Lunard, on t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

Passablement intrigués, nous suivons Sirius, qui a vraiment l'air content de lui. Après avoir laissé Remus aux bons soins de Mme Pomfresh, nous remontons au dortoir. Dans l'escalier qui mène à la tour de Gryffondor, Mr Black consent enfin à nous révéler son scoop.

-L'idée du siècle ! Rogue va nous fiche une bonne fois la paix !

-Sirius, dit James, exaspéré, tu veux être clair !

-J'ai dit à Rogue comment entrer dans le passage sous le saule.

Non ! Cet idiot n'a quand même pas fait ça ! Mon cœur loupe un battement, Cassy se retourne pour dévisager son frère, indignée, et James rate la marche.

-Sirius, répète ce que tu viens de dire, j'ai mal entendu….dit il, la voix tremblante.

-Ben je viens de vous dire que j'avais révéler à Rogue comment immobiliser le saule Cogneur et aller dans le passage secret ! Réponds il, visiblement très fière de ce qui pourrait bien être la catastrophe du siècle !

James, aussitôt se met à courir en direction du hall en criant.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, mais quel con ce type !!!

Sirius, surpris par la réaction de son ami, se tourne vers nous.

-Heu….qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?

Cassy, furieuse, attrape son frère par le col et lui hurle au visage :

-Pauvre imbécile ! T'as carrément permis à Rogue de découvrir le secret de Remus !! Et en plus, si il arrive à suivre tes maudits conseils, il va se retrouver face à un loup-garou déchaîné !!!!

Je tire Cassy en arrière, avant que l'envie ne lui prenne de claquer Sirius contre le mur. Ce dernier vient tout juste de se rendre compte de sa connerie.

-Sirius, je dis à mi-voix, en plus de mettre en danger la vie de Rogue et de révéler au grand jour la condition de Remus, est ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de mettre aussi en danger la vie de ton meilleur ami ? Il est parti rechercher Rogue !

Sirius, horrifié, plaque ses deux mains contre sa bouche. Je sens des larmes qui coulent librement sur mes joues.

-Non…..mon Dieu…qu'est ce que je viens de faire…murmure Sirius….

-LA PLUS GROSSE CONNERIE DE TA VIE !! Hurle Cassy, elle aussi au bord des larmes.

-J'y vais ! Murmure Sirius en faisant mine de se diriger vers la hall lui aussi, mais je lui attrape le bras avant qu'il ai pu faire un pas.

-On va peut être perdre deux amis ce soir, pas la peine d'en perdre un troisième, je dis d'une voix rauque, toujours les joues humides.

Sirius, qui a maintenant lui aussi les larmes aux yeux, se laisse glisser contre le mur et ramène ses deux bras autour de ses genoux.

-Qu'est ce que j'ai fait, nom de Dieu, qu'est ce que j'ai fait………

Cassy, l'air furieux et profondément bouleversé, appuie son front contre la paroi de pierre, les larmes continuant de se déverser à flots. Moi je suis incapable de bouger ou de prononcer un mot.

James, James……Ne meure pas, je t'en prie……….

Effondrée, je me laisse tomber par terre et pleure en silence.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Laissez nous entrer ! Mais assez nous les voir, je vous en prie !! Dit Sirius d'une voix blanche à Mme Pomfresh.

-Pas question ! Potter et Lupin sont beaucoup trop mal en point pour recevoir de la visite !

-Mais….

-Pas de « mais » ! Les deux Black, Evans et Pettigrow, vous retournez à votre dortoir immédiatement !

Soudain, Sirius fait quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais fait en tant normal, il passe entre les jambes de l'infirmière ! Sa robe se soulève sous le « choc » et Sirius se précipite dans l'infirmerie, sous les cris indignés de Mme Pomfresh.

Nous profitons de la diversion créée pour nous ruer nous aussi à l'intérieur. Je me précipite vers le lit de James. Il est endormi, le visage et les bras couverts de traces de coups.

Remus est allongé sur le lit d'a coté, dans un état épouvantable, comme après chaque pleine lune. Et Rogue….Rogue est assis dans un coin de l'infirmerie, pâle et tremblant.

Sirius se précipite au chevet de ses deux amis en murmurant.

-C'est moi qui ai fait ça….pardonnez moi, pardonnez moi……

Il a le visage ravagé de tics et ses mains tremblent plus que jamais. Rogue fait alors la chose la moins appropriée à ce moment là, il lance :

-Pas la peine, Black. T'es qu'un meurtrier ! Tes précieux amis ont vraiment l'air de compter beaucoup pour toi !

Sirius, lentement, se retourne et fixe Roue de ses yeux noirs.

-Silence.

-Non ! Crache Rogue ! Un meurtrier, un monstre, un imbécile et un mort ! Vous faîtes une sacrée équipe, toi, Lupin, Pettigrow et Potter !

Sirius, d'un bond, se précipite sur Rogue et l'attrape par les épaules en le secouant comme un prunier.

-Silence ! Tait toi ! Je sais que je suis un meurtrier ! Mais Remus n'est pas un monstre et James n'est pas mort ! J'aurai cent fois, tu m'entends, cent fois préféré mourir pour effacer ce que j'ai fait hier soir !! Que ta misérable petite personne sois blessée, je n'en ai rien à foutre, mais mon meilleur ami est grièvement blessé par ma faute et ça, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais ! Jamais, tu m'entends !

Sirius s'interromps, le souffle court et de nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues. Rogue a vraiment l'air terrifié par l'expression du visage de Sirius, à deux centimètres du sien.

Mme Pomfresh, Moi, Cassy et Peter nous écoutons en silence. Je suis incapable d'en vouloir à Sirius. Il a l'air vraiment horrifié par ce qu'il a fait.

Machinalement, je serre la main inerte de James dans la mienne. Il est vivant, je le sais. Cassy est assise sur le lit de Remus, elle regarde son frère avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Soudain, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre à la volée et laisse passer…..le professeur Dumbledore en personne !

D'un air calme, il se dirige vers Sirius et Rogue. Ce dernier regarde alternativement Dumbledore et Sirius, mais celui ci continue de fixer Rogue, sans s'occuper du reste.

Le directeur pose un main sur l'épaule du jeune Black, ce qui le fait réagir. Il n'exprime aucune émotion à la vue de Dumbledore. Ses larmes coulent toujours et il semble ne plus rien pouvoir assimiler.

-Mr Black, lâchez Mr Rogue, je vous en prie. Dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

Lentement, Sirius lâche les épaules de Rogue et se redresse.

-Renvoyez moi. Murmure t'il. Faîtes avec moi ce qui vous chante, mais ne renvoyez pas Remus. Rien n'est de sa faute, il n'est même pas au courant de ce que j'ai fait.

Dumbledore sourit gentiment.

-Allez vous asseoir, Mr Black, J'ai à vous parler. Vos amis ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller, et ce que j'ai à dire les concerne aussi.

Un peu de couleur revient sur les joues de Sirius, tandis qu'il remercie le directeur d'un regard et qu'il a s'asseoir sur une chaise entre les lits de James et Remus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-JAMES ! REMUS !

Crie Sirius en serrant contre lui ses deux amis qui viennent de se réveiller. Tous les deux se sont réveillés à l'instant. Remus a l'air en assez bon état, mais James semble assez amoché.

Sans sommation, je repousse Sirius et m'accroche au cou de James, qui passe doucement un bras autour de ma taille.

-Tu peux pas savoir ce que j'ai eu peur…..je lui murmure à l'oreille.

-Moi aussi, j'ai eu peur. Mais ça va aller, maintenant.

Je remarque à peine le sourire de Dumbledore, Mme Pomfresh, Remus et Cassy.

-Bien, maintenant Que messieurs Potter et Lupin sont avec nous, je vais vous dire quelque chose.

Nous devenons tous attentifs, même Rogue, une lueur malsaine dans le regard.

-Ce qui s'est passé hier soir doit rester entre nous. Compris, Mr Rogue ?

-Mais ! Mais Enfin ! Se récrie Rogue. Black à essayé de me tuer ! Et Lupin est un loup garou ! On ne peut pas passer ça sous silence !

-Oh que si. Dit Dumbledore. Si j'apprends que la rumeur est sortie d'ici, vous serait renvoyé, Mr Rogue !

Rogue, trop indigné pour répondre, se contente de fixer Sirius avec une expression de haine à l'état pur.

-Quand à vous, Mr Black, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte à quel point ce que vous avez fait était stupide et dangereux ?

Sirius lève vers le directeur un regard chargé de tristesse qui semble vouloir dire :

« Vous voulez vraiment que je réponde à ça ? »

Dumbledore lui fait un sourire amical.

-Mr Potter….

James se tourne vers lui, les yeux vaguement inquiet.

-Je sais que vous avez sauvée la vie de Mr Rogue ici présent.

James baisse les yeux. Rogue fais la grimace. Quel tableau……

-Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qui 'est passé, exactement. J'aimerais que vous nous racontiez ce qui s'est passé dans le passage secret qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante.

James nous fixe tour à tour. Sirius le regarde avec un regard désolé, et Remus a plaqué une main sur sa bouche. Je comprends tout de suite qu'il pense que c'est lui qui a infligé ces blessures à James.

-Très bien…murmure James. Je vais tout vous dire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sadique, moi ? Nan ! La suite au prochain épisode !

Andromède


	19. Le récit de James

Oui je sais, je suis loooooooongue à publier !!! Mais écoutez, je vais piquer la formule à Gaby, mais « j'ai une vie à vivre ». ( désolée Gab… )

Réponses aux Reviews :

****

Will Black : Ben pleure pas !!! Et arrête de me bombarder de compliments comme ça, je vais pleurer aussi !! Et oui, tu doit être la version « fille » de Sirius.

****

Kritari : Moi sadique ? Meuh non. Et merci du compliment !!

****

GabrielleTrompeLaMort : Arg, non, pas le bazooka magique à Guilis !! Mr le mafioso, pitié !!! Je met la suite !!! Lol, sinon, record battu !! Review pleine de conneries à ras bord !!

****

Belval : Ben tu me fais plaisir là, parce que c'est exactement la vision que je voulais donner de Sirius. Attachant, même après la pire connerie de son existence. Et non, je crois pas, c'est seulement Sirius qui fait la joke. Et oui, Sevie va être insupportable, tu vas voir !!

****

Naera Ishikawa : Merci beaucoup !! Et bien oui, la suite est là.

****

Kath Black : Arrête, tu vas me faire rougir !!

****

Alinemcb54 : Moi, sadique ? Rôôôh…….Et oui, c'est pas bien de couper la parole aux gens. Mais James va tout raconter ce qui s'est passé dans ce chapitre !! Folle ? En tout cas t'es pas pire que moi !

****

Lisandra : Arg, oui oui, la suite est là !!

****

Fofolleuh : Oh !! Ma fofolle préférée !! Non, te coince pas les oreilles dans la porte du four !! C'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewer celui d'avant !! Et non, désolée, je peux pas faire mourir Rogue, JKR en a encore besoin, lol ! Lol, et oui, tes reviews débiles sont précieuses, mais elles me font bien marrer !! Continue, ça me fait vachement plaisir !!

****

Léoline : Tu sais que c'est dingue ?? Je lis ta fic et je te review, et juste après, je reçois une review de toi !! En tout cas, merci, c'est vrai que j'aime aussi beaucoup les chapitres du bal et du nouvel an chez les Evans.

****

Ange Maxina : Oh !! T'es rentrée de vacances !! Et félicitations pour ton brevet !! Oui, j'ai eu le mien !! Lol, VICTOIRE !!

****

Noaa : Oh, mais je le sais bien que je suis sadique !! C'est ce que j'aime chez moi !! Ah oui, Sirius est un sale gosse…mais c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime, non ? Lol, et super, t'as pas cassé ta souris !!

****

Sadesirius : Lol, je voulais pas gâcher le suspense !! Sinon merci pour tout tes compliments et la suite est en dessous !!

****

Gh()st : Oui, Sirius a gaffé, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.….

Bon, voilà pour les Réponses aux reviews. Mais, vous êtes tous partis en vacances et moi je reste chez moi !! Pas juste !!

Toujours un BIG MERCI à **Lisandra**, ma bêta readeuse adorée !!!

****

Chapitre 19 : Le récit de James

Nous sommes tous autour de lui, pendus à ses lèvres, en attendant le récit de ce qui s'est vraiment passé dans la cabane hurlante. Remus est assis sur une chaise à coté, une couverture sur les épaules, Sirius et Cassy sont assis en bout de lit, Peter est sur un lit voisin et moi je suis à genoux à son chevet, sa main serrée dans la mienne.

-Très bien....dit il…je vais tout vous dire….

Lentement, il se tourne vers Remus. Ses lèvres esquissent un demi sourire.

-Pour commencer, Lunard, tu peux te vanter de m'avoir fait la peur de ma vie. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y passer…..Oh, ne t'inquiète pas ! Ajoute t'il précipitamment en voyant l'expression horrifiée de Remus. Tu ne m'as rien fait.

Un faible soulagement apparaît sur les traits de Remus.

-En fait, dès que Sirius nous a dit ce qu'il avait fait ( le principal intéressé fait la grimace ), j'ai couru jusqu'au saule. Je l'avoue sans honte, dit il en regardant Rogue, mon premier instinct n'a pas été de sauver Severus mais de préserver le secret de Remus.

Il prends une profonde inspiration tandis que Rogue a un reniflement méprisant et que Dumbledore a un sourire amusé.

-Arrivé au pied du sol, j'ai commencé à paniquer. Il était immobile et le passage était ouvert. Je suis descendu. Je n'hésite pas à dire que j'avais très peur. Je ne pouvais pas me….

Il s'interrompit brusquement, lança un regard d'excuse à Sirius et Remus et reprit son récit. Je devine qu'il a failli laisser échapper sa capacité à se transformer en cerf…

-Hum…bref, j'ai couru tout le long du tunnel et, quand j'ai aperçu Severus, il allait ouvrir la porte qui débouchait dans la pièce ou…où Remus se trouvait.

Dumbledore se tourne vers Rogue.

-Est-ce bien cela, Mr Rogue ?

Rogue grommela un vague « oui » et redevint silencieux.

-Bien, poursuivez, Mr Potter. Dit Dumbledore avec un sourire aimable.

-Et bien…euh….je…je l'ai appelé. On a…..nous avons échangé des propos…euh….enfin, pas rapportables. Il ne me croyait pas quand je lui disait qu'il ne devait surtout pas passer la porte. Je doit avouer que….qu'a la fin j'en ai eu marre.

Il tourna lentement son regard vers Rogue. On aurait dit qu'il lui demandait son approbation. Rogue émit un grognement et détourna le regard.

-Tu en as eu marre et tu m'as mis ton poing dans la figure. Passons.

James avait à présent le teint rose. Dumbledore les regarda attentivement tous les deux, tandis que Remus faisait une légère grimace et que Sirius ne pouvait empêcher un large sourire d'étirer ses lèvres.

-Continue, Potter ! Cracha Rogue. On ne va pas y passer la soirée !

James hoche la tête et continue son récit.

-A ce moment, il a ouvert la porte. Et là….il….il a vu Remus et a crié. Toi, Remus, tu…tu nous as vu aussi et tu as bondi sur nous. Severus est parti en courant en criant, mais moi….moi j'était paralysé. Paralysé par la peur. Tu as fait mine de t'intéresser à Rogue, mais.…mais tu es revenu de mon coté.

Remus poussa un gémissement.

-Je…je ne t'ai pas.….quand même ?

-Non. J'ai reculé, mais je me suis cogné contre le mur derrière. J'ai glissé par terre. Tu me fixais toujours. Tu t'es approché. Tu t'es approché vraiment près. Tu avais ton museau à quelques centimètres seulement de ma figure. Je…..je ne pouvais plus faire aucun mouvement, j'était par terre, adossé au mur, et toi qui était collé à moi. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre, alors je t'ai parlé. Je t'ai parlé longtemps. Tu écoutais et tu avais l'air de comprendre.

Sirius, Cassy, Peter et moi écoutons James avec passion. Remus lui, le regarde droit dans les yeux et semble fouiller sa mémoire.

-Je sais que ça semble dingue….soupire James. Mais c'est ce qui s'est passé. Et là, là on a entendu des cris venant de dehors. Tu t'es écarté, et là, je me souviens d'un choc violent à l'arrière de mon crâne, et puis plus rien. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'était ici.

Dumbledore hocha la tête et Remus poussa un profond soupir.

-Les cris que vous avez entendu, Mr Potter, c'était Mr Rogue qui revenait avec Mme Pomfresh et moi même. Quand nous avons pénétré dans le souterrain, Mr Lupin était parti, et on vous a retrouvé par terre, appuyé au mur, sans connaissance, une plaie profonde à l'arrière de la tête. Je suppose que Mr Lupin vous a heurté et projeté contre le mur, d'ou le choc et la plaie.

-James, je suis vraiment désolé.…..murmure Remus, l'air abattu.

-C'est pas de ta faute, Remus. Dit James en souriant. Tu n'était pas conscient…

-C'est vrai, Mr Lupin. Vous ne portez aucune responsabilité dans cette malheureuse affaire.

-Mais c'est un loup garou !! Hurla soudain Rogue, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Il aurait pu me tuer !! C'est un monstre !!

-Tais toi !! Cria Cassy en se levant et en gratifiant Rogue d'un regard plus que meurtrier.

Il est facile de deviner que Sirius meure d'envie d'imiter James et sa sœur et d'aller mettre son poing dans la figure de Rogue. Moi même, je dois faire un gros effort pour ne pas me lever aussi.

-Mr Rogue, Mr Lupin est un élève comme vous, et vous allez me faire le plaisir de le traiter comme tel.

-Black a essayer de me tuer ! Glapit il.

-Il ne fait aucun doute que Sirius Black a agi d'une manière totalement inconsidérée et immature. Mais la peur et le remord qu'il éprouve sont, je le pense une punition en soi. Je me contenterais d'accorder 30 points à Gryffondor pour Mr Potter, pour son comportement courageux et solidaire, et de mettre une retenue à Mr Black pour son attitude irréfléchie. Maintenant, vous pouvez disposer tout le monde.

Mme Pomfresh fond sur James et Remus, les coinçant dans leurs lits.

-Vous deux, vous restez ici !! S'écria t'elle. Et vous tous, DEHORS !!

J'embrasse rapidement James et me lève, avant de me faire littéralement jeter dehors avec les autres, Dumbledore compris.

-Et bien, bonne journée ! Dit celui ci en souriant et en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

-Vous voulez mon avis ? Demande Cassiopée. Cette infirmière adore James et Remus. Ce sont ses deux patients préférés….ceux qui viennent lui rendre visite le plus souvent……

Nous éclatons de rire, sous le regard noir de Rogue qui se dirige vers sa salle commune, les yeux qui lancent des éclairs.

Je sens que même si Dumbledore a déclaré l'affaire close, on en entendra reparler…..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chapitre court, je sais !! Vous avez remarquer ? Tidaam !! Présage !! En effet, on entendra reparler de l'affaire « farce de Sirius a Rogue », non ? Le premier qui me trouve ou et quand gagne une sucette !!

Andromède.


	20. Si tout le monde voyait la vie sur un ch...

Du retard, du retard.……

Gros, gros merci à GabrielleTrompeLaMort qui m'as guidé pour la fin de cette fic, parce que je l'avoue honnêtement, je n'avais aucune idée de comment la terminer !! Ce chapitre est directement inspiré d'une journée que j'ai passé avec Black Dog à la fête foraine. J'en ai eu l'idée en plein tour de casse-gueule !!

Et vive les sources d'inspiration.….

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Gh()st : Dans les bouquins, tiens !! Merci, j'essaierais de faire celui là plus long.

****

GabrielleTrompeLaMort : Et oui, fifille, t'as gagné la sucette !! Et pis tu sais, une minute de plus ou une minute de moins..……mon temps est pas si précieux que ça. Lol, en tout cas merci pour ta review, c'est toujours toi qui a le record !! Ta vieille mémé rigole toujours autant !!

****

Ange Maxina : Tiens, ta sucette au coca !! Et oui, celui qui trouve pas c'est vraiment une brelle comme tu dis ! Arg, me stresse pas déjà avec le BAC !!!

****

Will Black : Ravie !! Merci pour tous ces compliments !! Moi aussi ça m'éclate quand James met son poing dans la tronche à Sevie. Et j'aime beaucoup cassis aussi ( tu me diras, logique, c'est moi qui l'aie inventé.) Bonne lecture !

****

Julianna : Lol, t'as passé de bonnes vacances ? Et c'est pas grave pour la review.

****

Kritari : Merci !! La suite est là.

****

Kagomesamashmu : Mais on pardonne tout à Sirius !! Et Rogue on s'en fout. Merci et la suite est là.

****

Hermione b : Si si c'est ça, t'as gagné la sucette !!

****

Kaen : Lol, pour les conseils constructifs, c'est pas graves, je m'en remettrais. Et merci beaucoup !!

****

Noaa : Et encore une gagnante de sucettes !! Et oui, t'as tout à fait raison !! Merci pour tes reviews !!

****

Alinemcb54 : Lol, ben oui, t'aura une sucette quand même !! Moi aussi je suis membre du CC, vive les cinglées !!!!

****

Belval : Schtroumpf à toi aussi, auteur schtroumpfement schtroumpf qui écoute mes schtroumpferies pas schtroumfs tous les soirs sans schtroumpfer !! Je te suis schtroumpfement reconnaissante et voici la schtroumpf !!

****

Lisandra : Ouin, tu vas me manqueeeeeeeeeer !! Reviens vite !! Je promets rien pour Retour aux Sources mais je vais faire mon possible.

****

Inwie Lupin : Ouais, t'as gagné la sucette aussi. Et dans ce chapitre, on voit pas Rogue, rassure toi. Et merci pour les compliments.

Fofolleuh : Fofolleuh est très gentille !! Merci à Fofolleuh pour ses compliments !! Et peut être que si Fofolleuh parle à la 3e personne, c'est qu'elle est folle, non ?

****

Kisara77 : Merci beaucoup !! La suite est en dessous.

****

Coco la binee : Lol, j'adore ton pseudo. Oui, peut être que finalement je v les mettre ensemble, je sais pas du tout……En tout cas merci !!

Bon, voilà !! Bonne lecture.

****

Chapitre 21 : Si tout le monde voyait la vie depuis un cheval de bois…

-Les garçons !! Debout !!

Nous sommes dimanche, il est 7 heures du matin. Et c'est bien moi, Lily Evans, dormeuse invétérée, qui suis en train de réveiller James, Sirius, Remus et Peter en les secouant comme des pruniers.

Cassy est appuyée au chambranle de la porte, en pyjama, baillante et frissonnante.

-Lily, tu pourrais avoir pitié….marmonne t'elle.

-Pas question ! Aujourd'hui, c'est lève tôt pour tout le monde, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi !

Après avoir secoué Sirius dans tous les sens et avoir piqué l'oreiller et la couverture de Remus, j'ouvre en grand les rideaux du baldaquin de James.

Sans ses lunettes, il a vraiment un air vulnérable. Il parait plus jeune aussi. Et il est encore plus beau.……..

Je lui touche doucement l'épaule….et manque d'éclater de rire. Cet idiot à entrouvert un œil et rabattu la couverture sur sa tête.

-Mmh…..c'est moi ou il a un traitement de faveur, le décoiffé ? Ricanne Cassy en baillant toujours.

-Lily……grogne Sirius en émergeant. T'as intérêt d'avoir une excuse en béton, parce que sinon, James va se retrouver veuf avant d'avoir osé te demander en mariage !!

Je rougis, tandis que Remus et Cassy éclatent de rire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Bon alors, est ce que tu vas consentir à nous dire pourquoi tu nous as privés de grasse matinée ??? Explose Sirius une fois que nous sommes tous réveillés, habillés et descendus dans la salle commune.

Je brandis une lettre d'un air triomphant.

-Tous les professeurs de Poudlard sont à une conférence en France !! Par conséquent, nous n'avons pas cours durant 3 jours !!

-Merci, on sait !! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on a fait la fête hier soir et qu'on aurai bien aimé dormir un peu ce matin ! Râle Cassy.

-Mais laisse moi finir, bon sang !! Et il se trouve que ces 3 jours de vacances correspondent avec l'arrivée de la fête foraine de Londres !

__

( nda : Bon, je sais pas si ils ont des fêtes foraines en Angleterre, mais c'est pas grave, on vas dire que oui )

Tandis que Remus me regarde d'un air étonné, les autres ont leur regard : « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce charabia ».

-Je vois pas le rapport avec nous, Lily. Demande Remus.

-Ben, c'est simple, mes parents m'ont écrit que « si mes amis sorciers voulaient savoir comment nous autres nous nous amusons, ils sont le bienvenue à White Chapel ».

-Euh….au risque de passer, encore une fois, pour l'idiot du village, c'est quoi une fête foraine ? Demande Sirius.

-Un rassemblement avec des manèges et tout, je crois..…….dit James en se grattant la tête. Mais je suis pas sûr….

-Si, c'est ça. Dit Remus.

-Mais comment vous savez ça, vous deux ? Demandent Sirius et Cassy.

-Nous, on écoute en études de moldus, au lieu de jouer au morpion ! Se moque Remus.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et re-atterrissage dans la cheminée de la famille Evans. Fort heureusement, cette fois ci, tout le monde se pousse à temps et on pénètre sans trop de casse dans le salon.

-Lily ! Ma chérie ! Te voilà.

Arg, attaque bisoux-baveux de maman. Berk !! Fort heureusement, elle me lâche et embrasse les autres.

-Vous n'avez rien oublié ? Je demande avant de poser ma main sur la porte.

-Non, non ! Tenue moldue réglementaire ajustées et argent changé préalablement bien fidèle au poste dans les poches des jeans. Tout est paré, mon commandant. Dit James en riant.

Je lui tire la langue et ouvre la porte de la maison. Attention, Londres, les Maraudeurs sont lâchés du côté moldu. Ca va faire mal !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Oh, c'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas !

Et si.…Pétunia et Vernon sont là eux aussi, accoudés à un stand de tir. Et merde.

-Qu'est ce qui se.………

-Venez, on se planque !

Et j'attrape James et Remus par le bras avant de les entraîner vers le casse gueule.

-Lily, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? Demande James.

-Pire !! Ma sœur et mon futur beau frère sont dans le coin. Venez là dedans, c'est marrant !

On paie rapidement nos tickets et je leur montre comment se caller dans les sièges et refermer la chaîne pour ne pas tomber.

-Euh….ça consiste en quoi ce machin ? Demande Sirius d'un air moyennement rassuré.

-Tu verras bien ! Je dis avec un clin d'œil, tandis que le manège démarre.

Ouf, il était temps. Pety-chou et Vern se dirigent par ici. Pétunia tient une horrible peluche rose tendis que Vernon arbore un air très fier de lui. Hum…..tout à fait son genre de dégommer deux cibles minables et d'offrir son prix à Pétunia.

Le casse gueule tourne de plus en plus vite, et , comme c'est prévu, les sièges valdinguent dans tous les sens, au son d'une musique à la mode. Derrière, j'entends Cassy et Remus qui sont apparemment morts de rire devant Sirius qui fait l'andouille. Discrètement, j'attrape la main de James, qui referme ses doigts autour des miens.

La journée promet d'être belle.…..

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Waow……Fait Sirius alors qu'on descends du manège. Ca décoiffe ce truc.

-Ouais, mais y'a mieux ! Je dit en les entraînant vers les manèges à sensations fortes.

-Euh….tu veux vraiment qu'on monte là dedans ? Demande Peter, pas très rassuré.

-Y'a aucun danger !! C'est justement fait pour te faire peur !

-Cassiopée, fait Sirius en tendant la main à sa sœur tendis que nous montons dans l' « Oxygène », le premier qui rends son petit déjeuner paie une tournée en descendant !

-Pari tenu, frérot. Préparez les sachets !!

Et le manège infernal se met en route, sous les couinements effrayés de Peter et les éclats de rire des autres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Euh…..ça compte si quelqu'un vomit alors qu'il n'était pas dans le pari ? Demande Sirius en regardant Peter rendre ses tartines sur les plates bandes d'à coté.

-Sais pas.…en tout cas, c'était génial !! Ca déchire vraiment ce truc !! S'exclame Cassy en remettant sa barrette en place.

-Mes compliments à celui qui à inventé çà ! Dit James ! Il sait foutre les jetons aux gens !!

-Oui ! Mais sur toi, ça se voix pas beaucoup, t'es déjà décoiffé ! Je dit en riant.

Et tandis que les autres éclatent de rire et que James commence à me chatouiller cruellement, Pétunia et Vernon nous croisent, le nez dans une énorme barbe à papa.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ? Crache ma sœur avec mépris.

-On s'amuse, Pet' ! J'articule à travers mon fou rire et dans les bras de James, toujours en train de me chatouiller.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Ah, Cornedrue, mon frère, je te défie au jeu de massacre ! S'écrie Sirius tandis que nous passons devant un stand de jeu d'adresse.

-Ah, Patmol, tu cours au suicide ! Dit James en sortant de quoi payer sa partie. Tu sais très bien que je suis imbattable……et que t'es nul !

Sirius lui tire la langue en payant lui aussi.

-Ey, Remus, une glace au cassis deux boules sur James. Je dis avec un sourire espiègle.

-Tenu ! Mais je préfère au chocolat ! Dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius lance sa première balle. Deux canettes à terre.

-Pas mal ! Lance le forain qui tiens le stand. Mais on va attendre de voir la performance de votre ami pour voir qui aura la glace ! Dit il en riant, avec un clin d'œil à notre adresse, Remus et moi.

James, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, lève le pouce dans ma direction et lance son projectile en plein dans le mille. La pile entière s'écroule.

-T'as perdu, Black !

-Grrr, j'aurai ma revanche, Potter !

Je tends nonchalamment une main vers Remus, qui est littéralement mort de rire devant le concours de grimaces qu'on entamé James et Sirius.

-Ma glace ?

Et tandis que Remus, bon perdant mais toujours plié en deux, sort la monnaie au marchand le plus proche, James me tends ce qu'il a gagné : Un ticket pour une photo souvenir au stand d'a côté.

-Tiens, tu feras un beau sourire, et je m'arrangerais pour te voler la photo et la garder toujours sur moi ! me dit il avec un clin d'œil.

-Oh, mais moi, j'ai une meilleure idée ! On l'utiliseras tout à l'heure, pour une photo de groupe. Et on feras plusieurs tirages.

-Comme tu veux… Me dit il en m'embrassant, sous les rires discrets des jumeaux, Remus et Peter et du sourire amusé du forain.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La journée file comme un rêve. Du grand huit au Tagada, en passant par la maison hantée ( Sirius s'est pris une chauve-souris en plastique dans la figure, Remus en est encore mort de rire ) et la maison des folies.

Mais le meilleur moment, ça à été sans conteste le palais des glaces. On étaient pas restés ensemble, et on étaient séparés en trois groupes : Cassy et Peter, Moi et Sirius et Remus et James.

Et plusieurs fois, on s'est mangé une vitre, croyant rejoindre les autres. A la fin, personnes n'arrivait plus à avancer, nous avions tous une main plaqué sur le front et nous n'arrivions plus respirer et encore moins à avancer à cause du fou rire.

Un moment, Cassy était par terre, morte de rire, avec son frère de l'autre côté qui n'arrangeait rien en faisant semblant d'être méga inquiet pour elle et de lui donner des conseils idiots pour arriver à se relever.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Alors, est ce qu'il est possible de faire une photo à six ? Demande Remus à la jeune femme qui s'occupe des photos souvenirs.

-Mais oui, bien sûr ! Réponds elle en se plaçant derrière l'objectif.

Nous nous plaçons dans l'espace prévu. Ça ne fait aucun doute que les garçons sont en train de faire l'andouille derrière.

-Vous êtes prêts ? Souriez !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Lorsque nous revenons à la maison, fatigués, mais heureux de cette journée passée, Pétunia est dans le salon avec maman en train de raconter à quel point Vernon est un excellent tireur.

-Bonjour, les enfants s'exclame maman en nous voyant rentrés. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ?

-Excellente, merci Mrs Evans, réponds Remus.

-Alors, racontez moi.

Pour toute réponse, je lui tends mon exemplaire de la photo que nous venons de faire. Elle la regarde et un sourire vient naître sur son visage.

Au premier plan, sa fille, rayonnante, enlacée tendrement par un jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille. Derrière, un garçon grassouillet presque entièrement caché par une énorme barbe à papa rose. Enfin, un jeune homme au sourire bienveillant et aux cheveux châtains, un bras passé autour des épaules de jumeaux aux cheveux noirs et en train de rire joyeusement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà !! Je suis désolée de l'annoncer, mais cette fic approche de sa fin. Je ferais certainement encore un chapitre, puis un épilogue.

Moi aussi, je suis triiiiiiiste, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, mes autres fics sont loin d'être terminées, et qui sait, j'en commencerais peut être bientôt une autre sur les maraudeurs.

Andromède


	21. La demande

****

A LIRE IMPERATIVEMENT AVANT DE COMMENCER CE CHAPITRE

Bon alors par ou commencer ? Parce que ce que je vais tenter de vous expliquer, c'est vraiment compliqué…..En fait, ce chapitre, c'est pas un épilogue, c'est plutôt une sorte d'avant épilogue…..Parce qu'on fait un bond d'un an et demi en avant. On débute l'action à la fin de leur scolarité, lors de la remise des diplômes. Et je dois dire que vous allez vraiment avoir pitié de Lily, la pauvre………être aussi rouge ça devrait pas être permis.

Réponses aux reviews :

****

Fofolleuh : En effet, n'importe quoi……j'était xpdr quand j'ai lu ta review !! Trop trop marrante, comme d'hab !

****

GabrielleTrompeLaMort : Waw ! Merciiiiiiii !! Je suis super contente de savoir que c'est ton chapitre préféré, parce que moi aussi. 4Et en attendant, merci beaucoup pour l'idée ! Elle est géniale et je vais la reprendre ! Encore merci !

****

Gh()st : Mais je l'ai posté la suite ! Et merci beaucoup !

****

Will Black : Waw !! Merci pour l'Award !!!!! Ca me fait super plaisir !! Lol, et bon, pour une fois je suis d'accord, j'ai vraiment pas fait un mélodrame à l'eau de roses ! Et je suis contente que ma fic t'ai aidé à sortir de ta phase de déprime !

****

Kagomesamashmu : Ben en fait c'est pas vraiment la fin……Et merde, j'en ai trop dit ! Rendez vous à la fin de ce chapitre pour une surprise ! Et non, je connais pas la Ronde, désolée…..Mais moi je suis une française paumée alors tu sais……Et oui, ça me ferait très plaisir que tu m'envoie ce dessin.

****

Kritari : Morte de rire, à ce point ? Lol, merci !

****

Black Dog : C'est fait exprès pour que ce soit émouvant ! Et si tu aimes les romances, ce chapitre est fait pour toi ma puce !

****

Ange Maxina : Mais si tu vas t'en remettre tu vas voir ! Bonne colo, même si tu vas me manqueeeeeeer !

****

Carry Potter : Merci beaucoup ! Franchement, ta review m'a fait très plaisir ! C'est vrai que t'as fait imprimer tous les chapitres ? A ce point ? Rôôôh…..( rougis ). Sincèrement, je mérite pas tous les compliments que tu me fais là !

****

Belval : Tu vas voir à la fin, y'a une surprise ! Et oui, la presque fin déjà…..mdr

****

Auzzy : Ben oui que tu m'as manqué !!!!!! Lol, et merci pour tout tes compliments ! Et oui, je fais de la magie. Mais ça chut c'est un secret.

****

Julianna : Lol, oui ! Merci !

****

Hermione B : OK, file moi ton adresse, mdr. Et la suite est en dessous.

****

Mietek : Merci beaucoup, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu aimes autant.

****

Diane 13 : T'as mal au ventre ? Tu veux un cachet ? Mdrrrrrrrrr ! Ben oui que tu peux m'appeler comme ça. La meilleure ? C'est vrai ? Waw ! Merci !

****

Lilouthephoenix : Merci d'avoir reviewé ! J'espère que la suite va te plaire !

****

CC Johnson : Et si malheureusement, la fin approche.…..

****

La vache milka : Merci ! Et oui, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup le coup du pari.

****

Kath-Black : Merci d'avoir reviewé.

Bon j'arrête avec le blabla, et voici le chapitre !

****

Chapitre 21 : La demande

Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant stressé de ma vie……..On dit qu'au moment de la mort, on revois toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux……Et ben au moment de la remise des diplômes aussi !!!

Je m'appelle Lily Evans. J'ai 17 ans. Je sors depuis presque un an et demi maintenant avec un garçon formidable. Le garçon le plus génial de l'univers. L'Homme de ma vie, James Potter. J'ai des amis géniaux eux aussi. Sirius et Cassiopée Black, Remus Lupin et Peter Pettigrow.

Et tous les six, nous nous apprêtons aujourd'hui a recevoir nos diplômes ASPIC, preuve que nous sommes des sorciers à part entière. Et là, tout de suite, dans la salle commune, en attendant l'heure fatidique ou il faudra descendre dans la grande salle pour que le professeur Dumbledore nous remette le parchemin en main propres.

Je lève les yeux vers Cassy. Elle se ronge les ongles, assise sur le dossier d'une chaise en contemplant la cheminée éteinte. Peter fait les cents pas, en poussant de temps en tant un gémissement terrifié. James et Sirius sont partis vagabonder, Dieu sais où. Remus est à une réunion de préfets pour un bilan de dernière minute.

Et moi, je me tiens la tête dans les mains, à fixer mes chaussures, en me demandant ce que je fabrique ici. J'ai peur de l'après Poudlard. Nous avons tous été reçus, et nous allons débuter notre formation d'Auror en septembre. Je sais que je serai avec James et les autres, mais ça me fait peur quand même.

Soudain, la voix du professeur McGonagall retentit dans la salle commune, magiquement amplifiée.

-Tous les élèves de septième année sont attendus dans la Grande Salle. La cérémonie officielle de remis des diplômes va bientôt commencer.

Et meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !!!!!! Purée, je sais ce que ressentent les condamnés à mort juste avant leur exécution, maintenant !_ ( nda : c'est rien, je viens de terminer « le Dernier jour d'un condamné » d'Hugo…)_

Je me lève avec automatisme et me dirige vers le portrait d'un pas automatique, suivie par Cassy et Peter. Je veux James. Je veux ses bras réconfortants. Je veux qu'il me rassure…….

Je fais pivoter le tableau, et là, mon vœu est exaucé ! Merlin, ça c'est du rapide !

-Lily, on allais venir vous chercher. Ça va ?

-Pas du tout. Je n'ai jamais eu autant le trac.

-T'es pas la seule ! Gémis Sirius. Maman, Papa, je vous maudis, vous et le jour ou vous avez fait de moi un sorcier ! Oui bon, je sais, je les ai déjà maudis avant. Mais quand même……

-Mister Cool en personne qui stresse ? Ça c'est……..dis Cassy.

-Miss Grande Gueule en personne qui ne trouve plus ses mots ? Ca c'est.….raille Sirius.

Pendant que les jumeaux de l'apocalypse se déchaîne, Remus arrive tout essoufflé.

-Désolé. Minnie nous a gardé un peu plus longtemps…Halète t'il.

-C'est pas grave. Dit James. Allez, on y vas sinon on risque de louper le début. Et comme nous avons avec nous les champions de l'ordre alphabétique……

-OH CA VA ! Crient Cassy et Sirius en même temps, ce qui a le don de nous faire tous éclater de rire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Maman, Papa ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? S'exclame James en voyant les deux personnes assise à la table des Gryffondor.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas que nous allions manquer ça mon chéri ? réponds Elizabeth en embrassant son fils.

Elizabeth et William Potter nous embrassent à notre tour. Je les connais depuis l'été dernier, ou nous sommes tous allés passer un mois chez James. Ce fut les meilleures vacances de ma vie.

-Lily, ma chérie ! Comme tu as grandi ! S'exclame Mme Potter en me voyant.

-Merci, Elizabeth. Je dis en m'asseyant.

Elle m'a asticoté tout l'été pour que je cesse de l'appeler « Mme Potter », alors forcément, les habitudes ça reste…….

Soudain, mon sourire se fige. Dumbledore se lève et commence son discours.

-Et merde…….marmonne Sirius entre ses dents. C'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerai appeler ma maman au secours….

Cassy passe un bras réconfortant autour des épaules de son frère.

-Tu crois que tu pourras te contenter d'une sœur ? Murmure t'elle.

-Ca me suffit largement. Réponds Sirius en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

-Euh……c'est pas pour avoir l'air d'interrompre, dit Remus, mais…..je crois que l'heure d'aller au casse-pipe a sonnée……..

__

( nda : Pour les pas habitués aux expressions françaises, « casser sa pipe » c'est mourir )

-Bonne chance…nous murmurent William et Elizabeth.

Nous nous levons de table avec l'air de gens qui s'en vont à l'échafaud. Le pire, c'est pour Sirius et Cassy, qui doivent passer dans les premiers….

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La remise des diplômes et terminée. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus de mains à force d'applaudir. Soudain, Dumbledore se lève et appelle les préfets en chefs pour qu'ils nous fassent un discours. Remus manque de tomber dans les pommes.

-Putain, il aurait pu prévenir…..grogne t'il en montant les marches, suivi de Noriko.

Après quelques débuts de phrases incohérentes, Remus commence son discours improvisé.

__

( nda : Bon, Maintenant faut que je me casse la tête pour vous pondre un discours digne de ce nom )

-J'ai passé 7 ans à Poudlard. Ces 7 années ont été les plus merveilleuses de ma vie. Poudlard à été une seconde famille, un foyer. Et je sais que tous ici, ou presque, vous pensez la même chose. Ici, nous avons trouvé amis, soutien et chaleur. ( Il se tourne vers James, Sirius, Peter, Cassy et moi ). Ici, j'ai trouvé des personnes formidables, qui m'ont fait découvrir l'amitié et le bonheur de vivre ensemble tout simplement. Et si je suis triste de quitter Poudlard aujourd'hui, je ressent en même temps une grande excitation, et une immense curiosité quand à ce qui m'attends, ce qui nous attends dehors. Et dehors, il y a comme vous le savez tous, un cinglé psychopathe, qui aimerai bien tous nous éliminer. Et pourtant, je suis curieux de sortir. Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais que le souvenir de Poudlard, avec ses professeurs ( Il regarde McGonagall et Dumbledore ), ses retenues ( Il regarde Rusard en souriant ) et des nombreux moments de joie qu'ils m'a procuré. Mais surtout parce que je sais que mes amis seront à mes côtés pour affronter toutes les épreuves de la vie, quelles qu'elles soient.

A ce moment là, James, Sirius et Peter grimpent à côté de lui près de l'estrade. McGonagall fait un geste pour les arrêter, mais Dumbledore la retient, un grand sourire accroché sur sa figure.

Alors, tous ensemble, les Maraudeurs prononcent ces mots magnifiques, qui resteront à jamais gravés dans ma mémoire.

-Les amis, commence James, ça sert à vous faire rigoler. Ca sert à vous consoler. Ça sert à vous écouter. Mais ça sert surtout à vous soutenir et à vous accompagner dans toutes les épreuves de la vie. Voilà comment nous vois l'amitié, nous.

__

( nda : Pour ceux qui ont lu mon one shot « Les Maraudeurs ou le véritable sens du mot amitié », je suppose que vous avez compris de quoi James parle…)

Dans une étreinte, fraternelle, les Maraudeurs se serrent alors les uns contre les autres, sous les cris de joie et les applaudissement de la Grande salle. Dumbledore s'est levé et applaudit bruyamment, imité par tous les adultes présents dans la salle. Cassy va même jusqu'à pousser leur fameux cri de guerre à elle et à Sirius.

Soudain, alors que le silence revient tout doucement, James s'avance sur le devant de l'estrade et commence à parler :

-Mais il y a une chose qui est tout aussi importante que l'amitié et que j'ai également trouvé à Poudlard. Pour que vous compreniez bien toute l'ampleur de cette chose, toute l'importance qu'elle revêt dans la vie d'un homme, je vais demander à Lily Evans de me rejoindre sur scène.

Holà…..Je sens le coup foireux, je le sens.……

Je déglutit difficilement et vais rejoindre les garçons sur scène. Sirius et Remus s'écartent avec un sourire complice. Décidément, je sens que quelque chose va arriver. C'est gros comme une maison.…..

-A Poudlard, reprends James, j'ai également trouvé l'amour.

Qu'est ce que je disais.…..Je sens une rougeur brûlante me monter aux joues. Soudain, James s'agenouille et me prends la main.

-Lily, veux tu m'épouser ?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! Envahit par un sentiment de bonheur immense, je me laisse tomber à genoux en face de James et murmure, alors que des larmes de bonheur coulent le long de mes joues :

-Oui.

Un sourire de joie illumine alors son visage. Il pose ses deux mains sur mes joues et me murmure :

-Je t'aime, Lily.

-Je t'aime aussi, James.

J'entends à peine l'explosion de joie qui retentit dans la grande salle alors qu'il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et que je réponds tendrement au baiser.

Nos lèvres se détachent. Alors, c'est comme si on avait monté le volume d'un coup. Des cris de joies, des rires de bonheurs, un feu d'artifice retentit véritablement dans la Grande salle.

Les autres septièmes années accourent sur l'estrade et nous entourent en nous félicitant. Les autres élèves grimpent sur les tables et lancent des cris de joies à tout rompre. J'aperçois les parents de James, debout, qui applaudissent bruyamment. Elizabeth à les larmes aux yeux. Cassy arrive en courant et manque de m'étouffer en me serrant dans ses bras.

La journée se poursuit dans une atmosphère de bonheur intense, que seul la mort pourra éteindre chez James et moi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Voilà voilà……Bon OK, c'est court, mais la nouvelle qui suit va vous consolez. Comme vous le savez tous, ce chapitre était l'avant dernier de « Une belle amitié ». Le prochain, le dernier, sera l'épilogue véritable, 20 ans plus tard, avec Harry et Remus.

Alors ceci est une sorte de demande publique : l'épilogue que j'ai en tête est le point de départ idéal pour une suite à cette fic. Une suite qui se déroulerait 20 ans plus tard, durant la 6e année de Harry. Une fic ou l'on verrait revenir Cassy, et ou on serait ce qu'elle est devenue.

Je voudrais vous demandez si ça vous plairait que j'écrive cette suite, et si j'aurai des lecteurs. Voilà, c'était la question du jour. Prière d'appuyer sur le petit bouton bleu en bas pour me faire connaître votre réponse.

Je vous donne rendez vous bientôt pour l'épilogue, et pour les résultats du référendum.

Andromède.


	22. Epilogue : c'était une belle amitié

Votre auteur cinglée traverse une GROSSE crise de paresse et a donc la flemme de répondre aux reviews. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais si vous voulez l'épilogue avant Noël, c'est comme ça.

Ceci est l'épilogue et la fin de « Une belle amitié ». Je remercie du fond du cœur tout ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, qui l'ont reviewée ou non, car c'est vous qui m'avez donné l'énergie pour continuer. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de cet épilogue, et vous donne rendez vous bientôt pour la suite de cette histoire, qui se déroulera 20 ans plus tard, et qui s'appellera « Cassiopée ».

Cet épilogue est dédié à mon parrain, que j'adore, et à tous mes lecteurs !! Oui, vous là, derrière votre écran !!! C'EST POUR VOUS !!!

JE VOUS AIME !!!!!!! MERCI POUR TOUT !!

****

Note : Tout le long de la fic, j'ai prêté ma voix à Lily. Dans cette épilogue, elle est morte. Je pense que la meilleure personne pour la remplacer dans sa narration n'est autre que son fils.

****

Note 2 : Je casse le style de la fic, mais cet épilogue n'est pas au présent mais au passé. Ca colle mieux avec les sentiments de Harry.

****

Épilogue : C'était une belle amitié

-Harry, tu viens avec nous ? Me demanda Hermione.

-Merci, je vais rester. Le professeur Lupin ne vas pas nettoyer tout seul. Répondis-je.

Tandis qu'Hermione et les Weasley sortaient pour se rendre au chemin de Traverse, je descendais dans la cuisine du 12, Square Grimmaurd. Je savais que j'y trouverais Lupin.

Depuis le début de l'été, j'avais le moral largement en dessous de zéro. Et encore, fin juin, c'était pire. Tout juste si j'avais encore la force de me traîner jusqu'à la petite cuisine des Dursley pour prendre au moins un repas par jour. Déjà que je n'était pas très épais naturellement, mais quand les membres de l'Ordre sont venus me chercher la veille de mon anniversaire pour m'emmener à Londres, certains ont manqués de tourner de l'œil.

Je tenais à peine sur mes jambes. J'ai même failli tomber dans les pommes, mais Lupin m'a retenu. Il a d'ailleurs été le seul à ne pas défaillir en voyant mon aspect. Il faut dire qu'il avait à peu près le même.

Il m'a pris par les épaules et m'a fait asseoir sur une chaise. Là, il m'a engueulé comme on ne l'avait jamais fait. Je me suis souvent fait tirer les oreilles par les Dursley, j'ai même reçu quantité de claques. Mais jamais encore, on ne m'avait crié dessus comme ça. C'était un de ces savons que vous passe votre mère ou votre père quand vous avez fait une grosse connerie, du genre fuguer. Vous savez, ils vous hurlent dans les tympans, vous foutent la dérouillée de votre vie, et deux secondes après, vous serrent dans leurs bras ?

Et bien c'est ce que Lupin à fait. Il m'a engueulé comme un père l'aurait fait. J'avais encore jamais connu ça. C'était la première fois que je comprenais ce que Ron et Hermione voulait dire, quand ils parlaient de « se faire atomiser par leurs parents », ou encore, « ma mère va me tuer ».

Alors j'ai remonté la pente. J'ai assumé ma connerie, ou plutôt mes conneries. J'ai pigé que se laisser mourir de faim, ça ramènerait pas Sirius. J'ai pigé que je devais laisser mon orgueil de côté de temps en temps et écouter les conseils qu'on me donnait. J'ai pigé que j'avais vraiment fais le con l'année dernière. Avec Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, et tous les autres. Et j'ai pigé que dans la vie, c'était moi, moi et personne d'autre qui choisirait mon destin. Pas une stupide prophétie faite par une stupide bonne femme.

Je suis peut être le seul qui ai le pouvoir de faire morfler Voldemort, mais je me battrais, non pas parce qu'on l'a décidé avant ma naissance, mais parce que je le veux. Oui, je veux vaincre Voldemort. Je veux venger les miens. Venger tous les gens qui sont morts par la faute de ce dégénéré.

Et je le ferais. Je m'entraînerais, et je le ferais. A bon entendeur, Tom.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Bonjour Harry. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Très bien, merci, professeur.

Je m'asseyais sur une chaise. Lupin me tournait le dos. Il était occupé à classer des papiers, assis au petit secrétaire, qui avait abrité un épouvantard l'été dernier. Je l'observais un moment, puis commençait à dévorer à belles dents le petit déjeuner que Mrs Weasley m'avait préparé.

Il faut dire que j'avais du retard à rattraper niveau calories, et que la mère de Ron me gavait littéralement depuis que je m'était pointé au QG. Non, sérieusement, pour un peu, je me prendrais pour un veau aux hormones. A tous les repas, à ma place, se trouvait de quoi nourrir un régiment de biafrais.

Je finissais d'engloutir les toasts à la marmelade, et allait m'attaquer au bol de café, quand soudain, un bruit sourd me fit lever le nez. Lupin s'était éloigné brusquement du secrétaire, comme si il y avait une mygale qui rampait dessus, juste sous son nez.

-Professeur, il y a un problème ? Je demandais en me levant.

Son visage exprimait la surprise profonde. On aurait dit…..on aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. Et la suite devait me montrer que je n'était pas très loin de la vérité.

Quand le loup-garou ne va pas à toi, vas au loup-garou. J'écartais ma chaise et m'approchais de Lupin.

-Professeur ? Professeur Lupin, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Je lui touchait l'épaule. Que dalle. Pas la plus petite réaction. Grrr, mais qu'est ce que Lupin avait bien pu voir qui lui foute les chocottes à ce point ? Professeur, vous êtes un mec courageux, quoi ! C'est pas une mygale qui va vous paralyser comme ça ! Bon OK, Harry, tu deviens lourd avec ta mygale.

Puisque mon bonhomme ne semblait pas en état de remuer un muscle tout seul, je le poussait jusqu'à la table et le forçait à s'asseoir sur une des chaises. Toujours rien. Arg, Harry, réfléchissement !

-Professeur Lupin, si dans 30 secondes, vous n'avez pas dit quelque chose, je vous renverse mon bol de café sur la tête.

Silence radio. Harry James Potter, trouve un truc un peu plus convaincant. Apparemment, les bols de café ne lui font pas peur. Alors…..qu'est ce qui est plus effrayant qu'un bol de chicorée plein à l'état sauvage pour un loup-garou ? Un truc démentiel, qu'il n'a jamais eu à affronter ? Pourquoi pas un peu de gentillesse ? Parce ça, il n'a pas du en recevoir beaucoup de la gentillesse, depuis qu'il est sorti de Poudlard. 12 ans seul, a ressasser le fait que Sirius les ai tous trahis…..3 ans à se faire du mouron pour son meilleur pote en cavale, et là, plus rien.

D'ailleurs, en gentillesse aussi, j'ai du retard a rattraper. Alors autant m'y mettre tout de suite. Le dernier des Maraudeurs n'en a peu être rien à foutre, mais ça fera du bien au trou du cul que je suis.

Je me suis assis à côté de lui et je lui ai parlé. Doucement. J'ai même été jusqu'à lui passer mon bras autour des épaules. Hermione aurait été mortifiée si elle m'avait vu. Oser faire ça au type qui vous avez enseigné la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pendant un an ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Pour l'heure, Hermione, ce n'est pas le professeur Lupin que je réconforte. C'est le meilleur ami de Sirius et de mes parents, qui a été le seul a me faire entendre raison, et a qui je dispense un peu de chaleur humaine, chose dont il a longtemps manqué.

Un ami, quoi. Oui, aujourd'hui je peux le dire, Remus John Lupin, un ami. Et merde si vous êtes pas d'accord, Mr le loup-garou. Parce que quand le Survivant à une idée dans la caboche, il en démords pas facilement. La preuve, ça lui a coûté un parrain, il y a deux mois.

Lentement, il s'est détendu. Il m'a d'abord regardé avec étonnement. Je n'ai même pas eu besoin d'ouvrir ma grande gueule, il compris tout seul. Il a compris le résonnement que je m'était fait dans mon petit cerveau à moi, et il s'est détendu. Vous voyez, Mr le loup-garou. Le monde est pas si chien. Il y a encore par ci par là un ado complètement disjoncté avec un éclair gravé sur la tronche pour vous écoutez et pour vous réconforter.

Un ami, quoi.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Harry, merci. Murmura Lupin au bout de quelques minutes de conversation avec son ami balafré.

-C'est normal, professeur. Après tout, j'avais ma petite revanche à prendre sur la scène dans la cuisine de mon oncle, pas vrai ? Même si moi, je ne vous ai pas mit de claque. Vous voyez, je suis magnanime.

Il m'a regardé avec un petit sourire gêné. Auquel j'ai répondu par ma meilleure grimace. Il a éclaté de rire. Et franchement je vais vous dire, ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de voir Lupin rire. Tellement que je m'y suis mis avec lui.

-Tu as changé, Harry. Fini t'il par dire au bout de quelques minutes.

-Vous trouvez ? Je suis toujours une espèce de sale petit cornichon arrogant qui se prends pour le centre du monde, pourtant.

Il m'a regardé de travers.

- « Une espèce de sale petit cornichon arrogant qui se prends pour le centre du monde ». Hum…je reconnais là le style délicat de Severus Rogue. C'est lui qui t'as dit ça ?

-Il y a deux jours, pendant notre cours d'occlumencie. ( Oui, Dumbledore continuait de me faire étudier l'occlumencie ). Mais il n'a pas tout à fait dit ça…..

-Ah bon ?

-Non, il a ajouté « coiffé comme un dessous de bras ».

Nos yeux se sont croisés et nous avons replongé dans notre fou rire a peine calmés. Eh oui, on est irrécupérable, ou on ne l'es pas. OK, j'avoue, Rogue ne m'a jamais traité de dessous de bras. Pourtant c'est son genre. Non, je voulais juste entendre Lupin rire encore une fois. Si moi j'avais du retard à rattraper en bouffe et en gentillesse, il en avait encore plus en rire.

Je repris mon souffle et me dirigeais vers le secrétaire. J'avais déjà commencé à fouiner dedans, que Lupin me demanda :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Harry ?

-Je cherche la mygale.

-Pardon ?

J'ai étouffé mon fou rire et je l'ai regardé.

-C'est rien, petit délire personnel. Non, sans rire, je cherche ce qui vous a fait bondir comme ça, tout à l'heure. Je sais, je suis curieux, c'est un de mes défauts. On se refait pas, que voulez vous. J'ai du sang de Maraudeur dans les veines, moi. Allez vous en faire entendre raison à ces foutues cellules.

Il a levé les yeux au ciel d'un air de dire « complètement givré ce gosse », puis a soupiré. Hé hé, avec un peu de chance, je n'aurai même pas besoin de trouver cette satanée mygale moi même. D'ailleurs, c'était ça le but. Allez, mon vieux, avouez moi ce qui vous a foutu la trouille. Au besoin, je vous menace à nouveau a coups de bol de café. Merde aux conventions, on fait avec ce qu'on a.

-Si elle n'a pas glissé, elle est sous le parchemin vierge, ta mygale. Prends la et viens ici, sale gosse. Je vais te raconter une histoire.

-Chouette, ça change. D'habitude c'est Dumbledore qui me les raconte, les histoires. Et je prends le « sale gosse » pour un compliment.

-C'en était un.

Je souris et me remis à chercher. Et je trouvais rapidement. En fait de mygale, c'était une photo. Et une photo moldue encore. Les personnages étaient immobiles. Et à ma grande surprise, les personnages en question n'étaient autres que mes parents. Mes parents, Sirius, Lupin et Queudver.

Un personnage m'était inconnu cependant. C'était une fille. Une fille très belle, qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Sirius. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avant. Je ravalais les deux douzaines de questions qui me montaient aux lèvres et allait poser la photo et mes fesses près de Lupin.

-Je t'écoute tonton Remus. Raconte moi une histoire pour m'endormir. Je lui ai dit avec une voix de gamin.

Il a levé un sourcil.

- « Tonton Remus » ?

-Sirius m'a dit que c'est le surnom que t'avait donné mon père à l'époque ou c'était toi ma baby-sitter.

Il avait pouffé et levé les yeux au ciel encore une fois.

-Et dépêche toi, je la veux mon histoire. Sinon je suce mon pouce et je t'appelle tata.

-Tu sais, sale gosse, c'est pas parce que tu n'as plus de couches culottes que je n'ai plus assez de force pour te baisser le falzar et te mettre une fessée.

-J'ai échappé 5 fois à Voldemort. J'échapperais bien une fois à un vieux prof.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux prof ?

-Qu'il a trop d'arthrose pour me courir après ?

Je sais. Je faisais vraiment l'insolent. Et là, c'était même plus de l'insolence c'était de la provocation. Mais je voulais qu'il s'énerve. Je voulais qu'il me mette une claque encore une fois. Ca m'avait fait tellement de bien, d'être traité comme un gosse capricieux qui a fait une énorme connerie. Je voulais que ça recommence. Mais, à ma grande surprise, il ne s'est pas énervé. Pourtant, n'importe quel homme se serait mis en pétard et m'aurai foutu un targnole, non ?

Mais pas tonton Remus. Nan, lui, il s'est contenter de mimer de m'étrangler et de m'enfoncer encore plus :

-Non. Juste que si le cornichon croisé avec un dessous de bras n'arrête pas de se fiche de lui, il aura pas son histoire. Maintenant arrête tes conneries, petit con, et écoute moi.

J'ai dressé l'oreille, et j'ai écouté.

-Je suppose que tu as reconnu tes parents. James et Lily. Moi aussi, je suppose que t'as reconnu ma bobine. Et celle de Sirius et Peter.

J'ai hoché la tête.

-Mais elle, tu ne la connais pas, n'est ce pas ? C'est Cassy.

-Cassy ?

Lupin éclata de rire.

-Elle avait horreur qu'on l'appelle comme ça. C'est ta mère qui lui avait trouvé ce diminutif. C'était sa meilleure amie.

Alors là je n'en revenais pas. La meilleure amie de ma mère ?

-Ey ! Répliqua Lupin en voyant la tête que je faisais. T'as bien connu les meilleurs amis de James, pourquoi pas la meilleure amie de Lily ? Son vrai prénom, c'était Cassiopée. Et accessoirement, son nom de famille, c'était Black.

Ma mâchoire se décrocha. Je devais tirer une sacré tronche, parce que les portraits de la cuisine se sont fichu de ma poire à voix basse.

-Black ? Comme Sirius ? Mais…

-Cassiopée et Sirius étaient des jumeaux. On les surnommait amicalement entre nous « les jumeaux de l'apocalypse ». Rien ne les égalait en matière d'humour.

-Pourquoi Sirius ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait une sœur jumelle ?

-Ils s'aimaient beaucoup, tous les deux. Et Cassy a disparu. Un peu après la fin de notre septième année. Ca a été un énorme choc pour nous. Surtout pour ta mère et ton parrain.

Ses traits s'étaient crispés. Vous n'avez jamais su mentir, professeur. Je m'efforçait de ne pas laisser paraître que j'avais compris. Que j'avais vu dans ses yeux que c'était lui qui avait été le plus touché par la disparition de Cassiopée Black.

-Elle est……elle est morte ?

-Je ne sais pas. Depuis 20 ans, on a plus de nouvelles d'elle. Je suppose qu'elle est morte. Elle nous aurait donné des nouvelles sinon. Cassy….

Sa voix s'était brisée. Un larme solitaire coulait le long de sa joue. Je posais une main sur son bras et le forçais à me regarder. Faut pas fuir les mygales. Sinon elles reviennent toujours. Faut les affronter. A coups de bols de café si il faut, mais faut pas laisser pourrir les vieux souvenirs au fond de notre mémoire.

-Des démons, on en a tous, professeur. Cassy était le votre n'est ce pas ?

-Quand j'aurai fini mon histoire, elle deviendras le tien aussi, Harry. Cassy était ta marraine.

Pour le coup, j'en restait sans voix. Ma marraine ? Tout un tas de suppositions, d'images et d'hypothèses défilèrent dans ma tête. J'avais eu une marraine. Ou plutôt, j'en avais eu une. Elle était morte. Cassiopée….La sœur jumelle de Sirius…Ma marraine….

Lupin eu un demi sourire.

-Tu vois. Qu'est ce que je t'avais dit. C'est du passé tout ça Harry. C'est l'avenir qui compte.

-Mon avenir est plus qu'incertain. Répondis je.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Tu es jeune. Ta vie commence à peine. Tu aura le temps d'en découvrir des mygales, crois moi.

Il caressa la photo du doigt.

-Et cette mygale là, on en avait chacun une. Lily nous avait traîné à la fête foraine de Londres. Un de mes meilleurs souvenirs. Je me souviens même que ta mère et moi, on avait fait un pari.

-Un pari ?

-Sirius avait défié ton père au jeu de massacre. On avait parié une glace sur le vainqueur. Évidemment, James a gagné et j'ai perdu mon pari.

J'ai souri. Ce souvenir semblait le rendre radieux. Et tout ce qui pouvait éclairer un peu cette baraque sinistre était le bienvenue. Même le souvenir d'un pari perdu.

-Cette photo, on l'a prise à la fin de la journée. Et on a eu chacun notre exemplaire. C'était une sorte de talisman. Je suppose que c'est l'exemplaire de Sirius.

Il leva la photo à hauteur de ses yeux. Bordel, tonton Remus, t'as réussi à me mettre le bourdon. Cassy, ma marraine…..

-T'as le moral dans les chaussettes, pas vrai ? Et ben je vais te dire quelque chose qui va te faire sourire. La prochaine fois qu'il te prendras l'idée tordue d'aller te balader dans les souvenirs de Rogue, d'ailleurs, arrange toi pour tomber sur celui là.

-Lequel ?

-Ta marraine, c'était un sacré caractère. Un jour, elle lui a collé un oeil au beurre noir, à Rogue. McGonagall a dû se forcer pour lui mettre une retenue, ce jour là.

J'éclatais de rire. Rogue, mon gars, fait moi plaisir, laisse encore un coup traîner ta pensine sur ton bureau, que je me marre un coup. Parce que rire, j'en ai bien besoin ces temps ci. On en a tous besoin. Alors pour une fois, tu vas contribuer au bien être de la communauté. Te voir te prendre une dérouillé par la photocopie féminine de Sirius, ça feras du bien à tout le monde.

-C'était une belle amitié..….murmura tonton Remus.

Le dessous de bras binoclard, fils de cornichon, te crois sur parole, vieux prof. Les Maraudeurs, ma mère et ma marraine était un exemple vivant, ou presque, de l'amitié vraie.

J'en était là de mes réflexions quand la porte d'entrée s'est ouverte avec fracas, réveillant le portrait maudit de la mère de Sirius. Pardon, de la mère de Sirius et Cassy. Je me suis rué dans l'entrée avec Lupin pour refermer les rideaux.

Hermione et la famille Weasley étaient rentrés. Ils avaient les bras chargés de sacs, et de beaux sourires accrochés sur leurs lèvres.

-Vous avez passé une bonne matinées, vous deux ? Nous demanda Mrs Weasley.

-Excellente, merci, Molly. Répondit Lupin en l'aidant à porter ses trucs, pendant que je me chargeais des paquets d'Hermione et Ginny.

Arg, ça pesait deux tonnes. Ah, les filles ! Pourquoi est ce qu'ils fallait toujours qu'elles achètent trois tonnes de trucs inutiles ? En essayant de faire bonne figure, je suivais Lupin jusqu'à la cuisine. Hermione avait probablement dévalisé Fleury et Bott encore une fois. Ses foutus sacs me sciaient les poignets.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de beau ? Demanda Ron.

J'échangeais un sourire avec Lupin.

-La chasse aux mygales.

FIN

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Sondage : Est ce que vous avez aimé le caractère de Harry ? Si oui, est ce que je garde ce point de vue dans la suite ?

Je vous aimé très très fort, vous m'avez beaucoup soutenu tout au long de cette fic. A très bientôt pour la suite. « Cassiopée ».

BIZOUXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Andromède


End file.
